Guerra de Sentimentos
by Nayome Isuy
Summary: Na época das guerras o sentimento predominante era o sofrimento, mas isso não quer dizer que o amor não possa prevalecer, mesmo que este exista entre pessoas de reinos inimigos. InuKag MirSan
1. Estratégia

> > > > **Guerra de sentimentos**  
  
_Por. Amanda-chan_   
  
**Disclaimer : "Inuyasha e seu grupo não me pertencem, mas se um dia chegar a ser, aviso-os : )".  
  
Capítulo 1 – A estratégia**
>>>> 
>>>> As terras do Oeste, um reino distante, com uma vida favorável e um comércio propício, mas que durante as guerras teve seu pacífico convívio maculado.
>>>> 
>>>> Sim, aquele reino como muitos outros estava em guerra. Porém, o que poderia vir de bom durante um combate? Nada. Isto entre milhões de outros motivos era como uma súplica para o fim daquele massacre...
>>>> 
>>>> Contudo quem atreveria a dar o primeiro passo? É lógico que ninguém desistiria tão facilmente e com esses pensamentos gananciosos é que se destruía as esperanças de todo um povo, que nada mais queria além da paz.
>>>> 
>>>> Os dois irmãos, príncipes do reino, assumiram o comando quando o rei, seu pai, veio a falecer.
>>>> 
>>>> O privilegiado reino possuía um gigantesco exército, contudo, após a morte do rei, os dois irmãos dividiram-no, pois cada um possuía suas estratégias e não gostavam de batalhar lado a lado.
>>>> 
>>>> Sesshoumaru, aquele quem comandava uma grande parte do exército do reino Oeste, estava prestes a partir, deixando o comando de seu exercito nas mãos do irmão mais novo, Inuyasha, pois ficaria ausente durante um mês.
>>>> 
>>>> Sesshoumaru era um jovem alto, cabelo longo e prateado, olhos dourados, possuía algumas marcas no rosto e uma meia lua na testa. Usava uma armadura por cima de suas veste brancas, na bainha se encontravam duas espadas, Tenseiga e Toukaijin.
>>>> 
>>>> Inuyasha também era alto, cabelos longos e prateados, olhos dourados, no topo de sua cabeça se encontravam duas orelhas de cachorro, possuía caninos e garras afiadas. Usava uma veste vermelha e na bainha se encontrava sua espada, Tessaiga.
>>>> 
>>>> Tessaiga e Tenseiga eram as espadas que seu pai havia deixado como herança aos dois irmãos.
>>>> 
>>>> Inuyasha estava sentado na sala de reuniões, observava o movimento no castelo, o corre-corre descomunal já começava a deixá-lo tonto. Todos os empregados se empenhavam no preparo da partida de Sesshoumaru.
>>>> 
>>>> Inuyasha cansou-se de observar e resolveu ir falar com o irmão.
>>>> 
>>>> Seguiu por um dos longos corredores do castelo, de paredes decoradas com belos quadros, plantas bem cuidadas e algumas esculturas. Subiu as escadas, virando a direita.
>>>> 
>>>> Havia uma porta de madeira e ele entrou descuidadamente sem bater, como sempre fazia. Estava um pouco escuro, a janela estava fechada, assim como as cortinas. O quarto era grande, havia uma cama, um armário, uma mesa e alguns quadros.
>>>> 
>>>> - Sempre tão educado.
>>>> 
>>>> - Recebi a mesma educação que você.
>>>> 
>>>> - E pelo visto ela não fez nenhum efeito.
>>>> 
>>>> - Tenho mais o que fazer do que discutir com você!
>>>> 
>>>> - Tente ser um pouco mais delicado da próxima vez, irmãozinho... – Inuyasha rosnou ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, por que sempre tentava irritá-lo?
>>>> 
>>>> - Tratando-se de você está fora de questão – Inuyasha resmungou baixo, mas não o suficiente para escapar aos ouvidos de Sesshoumaru.
>>>> 
>>>> – Pare de resmungar como um velho. Precisava mesmo falar com você - Continuou, sem ligar para as caretas que Inuyasha fazia a cada palavra.
>>>> 
>>>> - O que quer? – Perguntou, fitando Sesshoumaru arrumar as malas.
>>>> 
>>>> - Você não muda - Sesshoumaru suspirou, não adiantava tentar colocar algum bom senso na cabeça do irmão.
>>>> 
>>>> - Feh! – Foi a única coisa que Inuyasha pronunciou. – Vá direto ao assunto... – Falou sentando-se na cama do irmão.
>>>> 
>>>> - Certo... Inuyasha tem certeza que pode liderar os dois exércitos por um mês? Sem a minha presença...? – Inuyasha fechou a cara e logo respondeu:
>>>> 
>>>> - É claro! E além do mais já os comandei muitas vezes. Dessa vez não será diferente.
>>>> 
>>>> - É isso que me preocupa... Na ultima vez quase matou todos os soldados...
>>>> 
>>>> - Ora! Eu não tive culpa! Se aquele idiota do Jakotsu não tivesse me atrapalhado, teria vencido! – Disse Inuyasha se levantando abruptamente da cama.
>>>> 
>>>> -Sempre a mesma desculpa... – Falou Sesshoumaru indo até o armário e pegando algumas roupas.
>>>> 
>>>> - Não é desculpa! O que você faria se aquele idiota te agarrasse no meio da luta? –Perguntou Inuyasha nervoso. Sesshoumaru sorriu divertido. Certo que Jakotsu tinha uma queda por orelhas caninas, mas isso não era um motivo tão grandioso para por uma batalha a perder. Por que Inuyasha não podia admitir seu erro?
>>>> 
>>>> Sesshoumaru fechou as malas e olhou para o irmão mais uma vez.
>>>> 
>>>> - Já arrumou tudo? – Perguntou Inuyasha ao vê-lo apanhando suas duas malas.
>>>> 
>>>> - Já. Vamos descer, quero falar com Miroku. – Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto, Inuyasha o seguiu. Desceram as escadas e foram para a sala de reuniões, onde Miroku já os esperava.
>>>> 
>>>> Miroku era um rapaz muito educado, alto, cabelos pretos e curtos, presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo. Usava um traje distinto de conselheiro do rei e sua mão parecia incontrolável uma vez perto das belas damas.
>>>> 
>>>> - Inuyasha, tente pedir o conselho de Miroku antes de tomar qualquer decisão precipitada. Não quero voltar de viagem e encontrar um circo armado.
>>>> 
>>>> - Feh! – Inuyasha bufou contrariado, virando a cabeça para o outro lado.
>>>> 
>>>> - Miroku, não o permita fazer besteiras. – O jovem assentiu e acrescentou:
>>>> 
>>>> - Farei o possível para por Vossa Alteza nos eixos.
>>>> 
>>>> - "timo! – Disse Sesshoumaru.
>>>> 
>>>> Os três se dirigiram à entrada do castelo. Os cavalos já estavam preparados quando chegaram ao pátio principal, e apenas esperavam o príncipe. Os empregados pegaram as malas de Sesshoumaru e colocaram-nas na carruagem, que seria guiada por dois soldados. Sesshoumaru montou no cavalo, segurando as rédeas.
>>>> 
>>>> - Irmãozinho, cuide-se durante a minha ausência. – Disse arrancando uma bela careta do irmão.
>>>> 
>>>> - Feh!
>>>> 
>>>> - Aceitarei isso como um sim...
>>>> 
>>>> - Entenda como quiser... – Respondeu.
>>>> 
>>>> - Certo, vamos indo. Adeus... – Bateu com os pés na lateral do animal estimulando-o a iniciar o galope. Os guardas seguiram logo atrás.
>>>> 
>>>> Logo estavam distante o bastante para que a visão dos que ficaram pudesse alcançar apenas alguns pequenos pontos em movimento no horizonte.
>>>> 
>>>> Inuyasha olhou para Miroku ao seu lado, que disparou na direção do castelo ao perceber que do lado de fora não estaria seguro.
>>>> 
>>>> - INU-CHAN! – Uma voz estridente ecoou.
>>>> 
>>>> - Eu não mereço – Disse Inuyasha para si mesmo, indo pelo mesmo caminho que Miroku havia feito há alguns instantes atrás.
>>>> 
>>>> Jakotsu corria em sua direção enquanto abanava os braços freneticamente.
>>>> 
>>>> A tentativa de fuga não obteve muito sucesso, já que Inuyasha não conseguiu se livrar da perseguição. Subiu correndo para o seu quarto e trancou a porta arfando pela corrida nos longos aposentos do castelo.
>>>> 
>>>> Seu quarto era grande, localizado em uma das torres principais e com uma bela visão dos verdes campos do reino, possuía cortinas na janela, uma cama no centro, um armário na lateral e uma mesa.
>>>> 
>>>> Deitou-se na cama e suspirou aliviado, mas sua felicidade acabou cedo ao escutar Jakotsu batendo na porta incessantemente e gritando:
>>>> 
>>>> - NÃO FUJA DE MIM INU-CHAN! – Ele falava entre risos e gargalhadas. – Abra já essa porta. – Falou autoritário.
>>>> 
>>>> - Nunca! Acha que eu sou idiota? ! – Inuyasha respondeu.
>>>> 
>>>> - Inu-chan! Você não é idiota, é fofo! – Jakotsu gargalhou.
>>>> 
>>>> - Dê o fora!
>>>> 
>>>> - Quero apertar essas suas orelhinhas kawaii até que você se deite e role pra mim, depois posso coçar a sua barriguinha e depois abraçá-lo e... – Jakotsu continuou com uma enorme lista de coisas que gostaria de fazer com Inuyasha enquanto seus olhos brilhavam a cada imagem que vinha a sua mente. Inuyasha pode apenas suspirar desanimado.
>>>> 
>>>> - Eu mereço – choramingou se encolhendo na cama. Acabou por adormecer ali mesmo.
>>>> 
>>>> **=.=.= **
>>>> 
>>>> Em uma vila distante, uma jovem de longos cabelos negros, pele branca e roupas de sacerdotisa andava distraída.
>>>> 
>>>> - Sacerdotisa Kagome? – Chamou um dos moradores da vila. Kagome se virou para encarar um senhor.
>>>> 
>>>> - Sim? – Ela perguntou suavemente.
>>>> 
>>>> - Antes de partir, poderia ver a minha neta? Ela esta muito doente... – Falou o senhor com uma expressão triste.
>>>> 
>>>> - Claro. – Respondeu Kagome com um sorriso.
>>>> 
>>>> - Por favor, venha comigo. – Disse o senhor andando em direção a uma das cabanas da vila. Kagome o seguiu de bom grado.
>>>> 
>>>> Depois de um tempo Kagome havia acabado. Aconselhara algumas ervas e muito repouso até que a garota estivesse completamente curada. O senhor agradeceu pela ajuda e entrou em casa. Kagome se despediu e seguiu seu caminho.
>>>> 
>>>> Ela voltaria para o vilarejo de sua tia Kaede, estava ali a pedido da mesma para cumprir alguns serviços, já que a velha sacerdotisa já estava cansada para viagens como essa.
>>>> 
>>>> - Em fim terminei, já estava com saudades de todos. – Disse para si mesma.
>>>> 
>>>> E seguiu seu caminho, pela estrada que passava por dentro da floresta.
>>>> 
>>>> **=.=.= **
>>>> 
>>>> O vento soprava gélido com o cair da noite. As primeiras estrelas já haviam aparecido há algumas horas e a lua já se encontrava em uma posição mediana no céu.
>>>> 
>>>> Inuyasha despertou com batidas na porta, sentia seus ossos doerem, adormecera em uma posição não muito aconselhável. Esfregou os olhos, sonolento, levantou-se e foi ver quem era.
>>>> 
>>>> -OI INU-CHAN! – Gritou Jakotsu pulando no pescoço dele. Inuyasha encolheu as orelhas com o barulho, estava com tanto sono que levou um tempo para entender o que acontecia.
>>>> 
>>>> De repente arregalou os olhos, e começou a empurrar Jakotsu, mas não conseguiu se soltar.
>>>> 
>>>> -Vamos Jakotsu, solte-me! Tenho mais o que fazer!! – Gritou Inuyasha.
>>>> 
>>>> Os criados, na cozinha, já deviam estar fazendo os últimos preparativos para a janta e Inuyasha ainda tinha que resolver algumas coisas antes de cear.
>>>> 
>>>> Miroku estava andando por um dos corredores e ao ouvir a gritaria foi verificar, mas arrependeu-se. Ao chegar no corredor, onde se encontrava o quarto de Inuyasha, Miroku ficou branco.
>>>> 
>>>> Tentou sair de fininho, mas já era tarde de mais.
>>>> 
>>>> -MIROKU! – Gritou Jakotsu se soltando de Inuyasha e indo agarrar a nova vitima.
>>>> 
>>>> Inuyasha aproveitou a chance para fugir desapercebido, deixando o pobre conselheiro ser esmagado nos abraços calorosos de Jakotsu.
>>>> 
>>>> Deixou um suspiro escapar-lhe ao virar o corredor. Aquela foi por pouco, pobre Miroku, não teve a mesma sorte, sofreria nos braços de Jakotsu, que tão brevemente não o liberaria.
>>>> 
>>>> Inuyasha seguiu na direção da sala de reuniões, tinha um assunto muito importante a tratar. Descendo as escadas, virou a esquerda dando em um corredor estreito, a pouca luz produzida pelos lampiões era a única fonte de luminosidade.
>>>> 
>>>> Seus passos ecoaram no corredor.
>>>> 
>>>> As paredes eram de pedra maciça e tinham uma aparência desgastada, haviam pequenos vazamentos vindos do andar de cima - isso devia piorar muito na estação de chuvas - que aumentavam a umidade do local. O incrível cheiro de mofo penetrou os sentidos de Inuyasha fazendo-o torcer o nariz.
>>>> 
>>>> A sala de reuniões se localizava no andar de baixo, num corredor isolado, um péssimo local que haviam escolhido para esse fim, teria algum motivo em especial?
>>>> 
>>>> Sem perceber já estava diante de uma porta de madeira escura, girou a maçaneta enferrujada adentrando no cômodo.
>>>> 
>>>> Havia uma grande mesa, que pelos seus cálculos deveria abrigar cerca de 60 pessoas nos dias em que havia algum movimento ali. Estava um pouco escuro e caminhando um pouco mais adiante, estacou ao perceber uma pequena mesa para o escrivão ao canto. A mesa estava ocupada.
>>>> 
>>>> Olhou para ele. O rapaz ao perceber sua presença levantou-se subitamente pondo-se a cumprimentá-lo:
>>>> 
>>>> -Majestade... – Disse o servo curvando-se cordialmente. Inuyasha fechou a cara e foi logo dizendo:
>>>> 
>>>> -Faça-me um favor... Chame todos, tenho um assunto importante a tratar, não quero perder tempo com essas idiotices de educação. – Falou como sempre mal humorado. O escrivão apenas se retirou sem fazer nenhum comentário.
>>>> 
>>>> Inuyasha sentou-se na grande mesa, pondo-se a mexer em toda aquela papelada que havia sobre ela.
>>>> 
>>>> Após alguns minutos, todos da assembléia real já estavam presentes na sala. Sentaram-se em seus respectivos lugares. Inuyasha desviou sua atenção do papel que lia, ainda faltavam duas pessoas.
>>>> 
>>>> - Onde estão Miroku e Jakotsu? – Perguntou Inuyasha já nervoso.
>>>> 
>>>> Subitamente a porta se abriu, e pode ser percebido o semblante de Jakotsu e Miroku.
>>>> 
>>>> - Inu-chan! É bom saber que se preocupa comigo! Finalmente admitiu seus verdadeiros sentimentos! – Disse Jakotsu chorando de emoção enquanto tentava agarrar o príncipe
>>>> 
>>>> - Não sei do que está falando – Inuyasha resmungou com o queixo apoiado nas mãos – Sente-se, temos um assunto importante a tratar aqui.
>>>> 
>>>> - Certo meu docinho! Depois nós conversamos! – Disse ele jogando um beijo antes de sentar-se.
>>>> 
>>>> Inuyasha ao ouvir tal apelido conteve-se para não estrangular o mensageiro. Respirou fundo procurando acalmar-se e se levantou, passando a caminhar de um lado para o outro enquanto falava.
>>>> 
>>>> - Já esta na hora de revidarmos o dano que aqueles desgraçados do reino Norte causaram nas nossas terras. – Inuyasha começou. Todos olhavam-no atentos.
>>>> 
>>>> - E o que pretende fazer? – Perguntou um deles.
>>>> 
>>>> - Fiquei sabendo através de fonte segura que daqui duas semanas eles darão uma festa, parece que um guerreiro bastante querido entre eles está de volta. – Inuyasha explicou. – Durante essa festa eles não estão esperando serem atacados... –Comentou Inuyasha com um sorriso no rosto. – Estarão desprevenidos...
>>>> 
>>>> - Pretende fazer uma emboscada? – Perguntou um dos participantes da assembléia, interessado.
>>>> 
>>>> - Sim, mas precisamos de uma boa estratégia. Venho observando a região do reino inimigo e há algo que nunca havia notado antes...
>>>> 
>>>> - O que? – Perguntou outro curioso.
>>>> 
>>>> Inuyasha pegou um mapa de aparência antiga, onde mostravam todos as passagens existentes no reino e abriu-o sobre a mesa.
>>>> 
>>>> - Há algum tempo atrás havia um túnel ao sul do castelo, que foi usado em um combate para invadir o mesmo castelo em épocas remotas. Com as mudanças climáticas recentes foi completamente inundado e abandonado. Mas há uma época em que é possível a passagem, e para nossa sorte é daqui a duas semanas - Inuyasha sorriu confiante - Exatamente quando a festa irá ocorrer. É possível que ele ainda exista.
>>>> 
>>>> - Sugere que usemos este mesmo túnel para invadir a festa? – Perguntou um dos que estavam presentes.
>>>> 
>>>> - Pode dar certo – Acrescentou Miroku.  
  
o/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/  
  
**YO MINNA! **
>>>> 
>>>> **Beleza? Finalmente terminei esse capítulo, espero que vocês gostem da história, vai contar sobre um romance durante a guerra. Todo um relacionamento pode ser destruído por uma decisão errada, pode até mesmo causar a separação.  
  
Nessa fic vai rolar muita coisa, e pretendo faze-la durar, porque estou cheia de idéias!  
  
Então, por favor, deixem suas opiniões, pois são muito importantes!  
  
Quero fazer um agradecimento especial a Lily, que revisou esse capítulo para mim, MUITO OBRIGADA LILY, o capítulo ficou muito bom com as suas correções!!!! Beijão miga!  
  
Mil beijos para todos...  
  
Ja ne  
  
Amanda-chan**


	2. Destino

****

> **Guerra de sentimentos**  
  
_Por.Amanda-chan_  
  
****
> 
> **Capítulo 2 – Destino**
> 
> O sol já estava se pondo deixando mais um dia, os últimos raios solares tingiam com suas cores alaranjadas o horizonte.
> 
> Kagome estava passeando pelo vilarejo de Kaede, ela já havia chegado há uma semana. Observou por um tempo as pequenas crianças brincando em circulo e cantando uma melodia infantil.
> 
> "Mesmo nos tempos de guerras as crianças ainda se divertem com sua inocência. Perante seus olhos só vêm há paz, não conhecem o sofrimento". Kagome sorriu e olhou mais uma vez para as crianças.
> 
> Voltou a sua caminhada solitária pelo vilarejo, suspirou, queria tanto ter alguém para conversar, alguém que a visse, não como uma sacerdotisa e sim como uma mulher comum, como no fundo era.
> 
> Mas, talvez, nunca encontrasse um alguém só para ela, seguiria sozinha em sua longa caminhada da vida.
> 
> Resolveu esquecer tais pensamentos que só a faziam sofrer. Decidiu tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça.
> 
> Ela seguiu na direção da pequena cabana de sua tia Kaede e avisou-a, pegou seu arco e flecha e foi em direção a floresta. Andou um pouco e logo já estava diante de um belo rio de águas cristalinas.
> 
> Despiu-se e adentrou nas águas gélidas do rio.
> 
> -Ai! Como essa água está fria!
> 
> Tomou coragem e mergulhou. Depois de um tempo sentou-se em uma das margens e ficou pensando nos acontecimentos mais recentes, naquela guerra em que o povo de seu reino mantinha com o reino Oeste.
> 
> Lembrou do festival que teria em seu vilarejo dentro de duas semanas, Kouga estava voltando de uma batalha, mas só por isso precisava de uma comemoração? Ah sim, ela havia esquecido. Kouga era um guerreiro muito querido por seu povo.
> 
> Suspirou, não sabia o que ele havia feito para ganhar tamanha consideração do seu reino.
> 
> **=.=.= **
> 
> Inuyasha estava caminhando pelo castelo, esperava o cavalo que havia mandado selar, pretendia dar uma volta pela floresta, ver se encontrava alguma entrada, túnel ou até mesmo uma caverna, que pudesse ser usada em seu plano.
> 
> Todos os componentes da assembléia real estavam muito atarefados, uns faziam cálculos, outros preparavam estratégias de ataque, ou uma segunda alternativa caso o primeiro plano falhasse.
> 
> Já havia se passado uma semana desde anunciado o plano com que invadiriam o castelo do reino Norte.
> 
> Inuyasha foi até a entrada do castelo onde seu cavalo o esperava, já amarrado e selado.
> 
> Montou e bateu no animal estimulando-o a começar a cavalgada. Galopou um pouco e adentrou na floresta.
> 
> Aquela floresta era extensa, passava pelo Reino Oeste e pelo Reino Norte em metades iguais, por isso poderia ser considerada a fronteira entre os dois reinos. Além disso, era densa, proporcionando vários esconderijos sob a sombra das árvores. Poderiam tirar algum proveito.
> 
> Continuou seu caminho e chegou nas margens de um rio que por ali passava, desceu do cavalo e foi lavar o rosto, entretanto, momentos depois, percebeu um barulho, respirou fundo sentindo um agradável cheiro de flores. Levantou- se, amarrou as rédeas do cavalo em um tronco e foi investigar quem estava ali.
> 
> Seguiu pelas margens do rio e parou diante de alguns arbustos. Abriu um pouco a folhagem e finalmente pode ver uma bela jovem se banhando nas águas cristalinas do rio. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam molhados e seu esbelto corpo, cheio de curvas perfeitas, tremia pela temperatura da água.
> 
> Ele não conseguia deixar o lugar. "Como ela é linda..... Ei! O que eu to pensando?" ele se levantou, mas antes de deixar o local inspirou aquele doce cheiro de flores, que ela exalava, por uma ultima vez.
> 
> Seguiu seu caminho antes que ela percebesse sua presença. Aproximou-se do cavalo, desamarrou-o, mas antes de montar parou "Por que tenho a impressão de que essa não será a ultima vez que a verei?" Ele se perguntou. Mesmo sem receber uma resposta montou no cavalo e seguiu seu caminho.
> 
> **=.=.= **
> 
> Kagome terminou seu banho, vestiu-se, pegou seu arco e flecha e seguiu pela floresta, desligada. Não prestava atenção onde pisava e por isso acabou escorregando por um barranco.
> 
> -AHHHH! - Ela caiu sentada no chão duro. – Ai! – Ela exclamou se levantando e massageando o traseiro.
> 
> Ela olhava para baixo quando trombou com alguma coisa, ou melhor, alguém. Cairia mais uma vez, se não a tivessem segurado.
> 
> -Ah! Desculpe-me... Eu... – Não pode terminar a frase, pois fora interrompida:
> 
> -Preste mais atenção por onde anda!
> 
> -Ei! Eu já pedi desculpas! – Ela disse levantando o olhar, se encontrando com os belos olhos dourados do rapaz, contudo, o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi às orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça.
> 
> A garota ficou um tempo olhando para elas, se perdendo mais uma vez em seus pensamentos, Inuyasha ao perceber o olhar fixo em si pôs-se a despertá-la:
> 
> -O que ta olhando?! – Ele exclamou nervoso, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça e dizer com um ar de distração:
> 
> -O quê?
> 
> -Humf... Esquece... – Ele disse sem interesse, foi até uma árvore se sentou encostado em seu tronco perto da fogueira acesa. Só então ela percebeu a fogueira. Ela se aproximou um pouco, Inuyasha a olhou com o canto do olho e resmungou – O que quer?
> 
> -Am... Eu... Posso me sentar?
> 
> -Humf... Vá em frente... Ela se sentou e deixou o arco do lado. Inuyasha olhou para a garota. "Ela não tem medo por eu ser um youkai?".
> 
> -Você não tem medo? – Ela voltou sua atenção para ele.
> 
> -Ham? Medo do que?
> 
> -Você nunca me viu... Como pode ter tanta certeza de que eu não vá fazer alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou sério cruzando os braços.
> 
> -Simples, eu não tenho... Mas, algo me diz que eu posso confiar em você... E além do mais se fosse fazer não teria me perguntado isso... – Ela disse voltando seu olhar para a fogueira enquanto uma brisa fresca passava por seus cabelos fazendo-os esvoaçar.
> 
> -Feh! Humanos... – Resmungou Inuyasha. Kagome não escutou ou fingiu não escutar.
> 
> -A propósito eu sou Kagome...
> 
> -E daí?
> 
> -Como e daí? Eu estou me apresentando, não pretende me dizer seu nome?
> 
> -Não... – Ele disse sem se importar.
> 
> -Você é um grosso. Por que não conversa como uma pessoa comum? – Ela perguntou fitando-o, nervosa.
> 
> -Humf... – Ele achou melhor ignorá-la. Kagome se levantou, pegou seu arco e flecha e seguiu em direção a floresta, ele ao ver se levantou depressa. – Ei! Aonde você vai?
> 
> -Embora... Não vou ficar aqui se te incomodo tanto... – Ela disse sem se virar para encará-lo. Ele correu até ela e segurou seu pulso, forçando-a a se virar.
> 
> -E quem disse que me incomoda?
> 
> -Ora, eu tento ser simpática com você e você só me dá respostas rudes... Não sei o que lhe causa tanto nervosismo! O que achou que eu pensaria?
> 
> -Hunf... Não estou nervoso. – Ele resmungou cruzando os braços e virando o rosto.
> 
> -Viu?
> 
> -O quê? – Ele perguntou.
> 
> -Ta fazendo de novo...
> 
> -Ora... Eu só disse que não estava nervoso.
> 
> -Por que sempre tem que me contrariar? – Ela perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura, fitando-o, irritada.
> 
> -Eu não estou te contrariando, você que está se irritando.
> 
> -Não?! – Ela perguntou irônica - Então o que você está fazendo agora?
> 
> -Estou só dizendo a verdade...
> 
> -Grrrrrrr! Eu vou embora! – Ela disse, se soltando da mão dele e adentrando na floresta. Ele a seguiu. Andaram uns dez minutos e ele ainda continuava seguindo-a.
> 
> -Por que está me seguindo?! – Ela perguntou se virando abruptamente.
> 
> -Eu não vou correr o risco de deixar você escorregar por outro barranco! Não quero ter nada a ver com isso! – Ele disse cruzando os braços e virando o rosto.
> 
> -Ora e quem disse que vou escorregar de novo?
> 
> -Não sei... Mas do jeito que você é atrapalhada, não me admira se escorregar de novo... – Ele disse fitando-a pelo canto do olho, ela ficou vermelha de raiva, bufou nervosa e se virou seguindo em frente.
> 
> -Não preciso de você... Sei muito bem me virar sozinha...
> 
> -É to vendo... – Ele disse com ironia – Sabe tanto que sai escorregando por barrancos... ¬¬
> 
> -Eu não fiz aquilo de propósito! Foi um acidente. – Ela reclamou.
> 
> -Natural para alguém tão lesada quanto você... ¬¬"
> 
> -O que disse? – Kagome bufou. 
> 
> -Lesada úu – Inuyasha repetiu satisfeito com as caretas e a ocasional mudança de cor que se formaram na face da garota nos segundos seguintes. Era interessante o modo como conseguia irritá-la.
> 
> -Idiota! – gritou. E virou-se para seguir seu caminho, sem perceber que o chão lhe escapava dos pés mais uma vez. Quando se deu conta escorregava por mais um barranco. Caiu sentada com um baque surdo.
> 
> -Mas que droga! – Esbravejou. Agora ele não a deixaria mais em paz. O som de uma gargalhada sonora veio como um grande insulto. Kagome fechou os olhos sentindo seu sangue ferver. Subiu desajeitada pelo barranco e em seguida arrumou as vestes. Pôs seu orgulho de lado e controlou a ira, afinal uma sacerdotisa tão bem treinada como ela deveria saber fazer isso. Não disse nada, apenas suspirou e seguiu seu caminho. Ou, pelo menos, tentou prosseguir.
> 
> -Onde está indo? – Ele perguntou ao lado da jovem.
> 
> -Para casa... – Ela resmungou.
> 
> -E o que estava fazendo no meio da floresta?
> 
> -Vim tomar um banho... Mas parece que não adiantou, né? – Ela disse puxando com força as vestes sujas de barro salpicando um pouco as vestes impecáveis dele, que não disse nada.
> 
> -Você é de que reino? – Ele perguntou curioso.
> 
> -Do Norte...
> 
> -O QUÊ?! – Ele praticamente gritou. – D-do N-Norte?
> 
> -Sim, por quê?
> 
> -Por nada... – Ele murmurou. – Bom, eu vou indo... Acho... Acho que você tem tudo sobre controle...
> 
> -Sim... Eu sempre tive... ¬¬ Você que quis vir... Mas...
> 
> -Mas...? – Ele perguntou parado fitando-a. A face de Kagome adquiriu um tom levemente rubro, por mais que eles tivessem brigado ela se sentia de alguma forma... Feliz... Simpatizara com ele mesmo tentando não deixar isso visível. Ele também havia gostado da garota, talvez porque ela tivesse o deixado sem uma boa resposta durante seu pequeno "mau entendido".
> 
> -É que... Quer dizer... Você vai voltar aqui? – Ela perguntou fitando o chão, ele se espantou, não esperava tal pergunta.
> 
> -Por que quer saber?
> 
> -Am... – Ela ficou totalmente rubra. – Esquece...
> 
> -Certo... Mas... – Ela ergueu a cabeça. – Talvez eu venha... Se você vier...
> 
> -Então eu venho, amanhã no fim da tarde...
> 
> -Certo... Então vou indo... – Ele disse se virando.
> 
> -Ei! Não vai nem ao menos me dizer seu nome?
> 
> -Inuyasha... – Ele respondeu e desapareceu na escuridão da floresta.
> 
> Ela ficou parada por um tempo olhando para a direção que ele seguira. "Por que será que ele ficou tão espantado quando eu disse que era do reino Norte? Que estranho..." deu um sorriso "Pelo menos vou vê-lo amanhã" se virou e continuou seu caminho, com um lindo sorriso desenhado em seus lábios.
> 
> **=.=.= **
> 
> Inuyasha chegou onde havia acendido a fogueira, apagou-a, depois foi atrás de seu cavalo que havia amarrado ali por perto.
> 
> -Amanhã eu volto... – Ele sussurrou para a lua que agora já estava alta no céu. Montou no cavalo e deu inicio a cavalgada, para além da escuridão da floresta.
> 
> Durante seu percurso solitário sua mente era ocupada por aquela garota atrapalhada que conhecera. Talvez, naquele momento, pela primeira vez receou em atacar o reino do Norte, contudo, por mais que agora não desejasse tal ataque, ele já não podia mudar os fatos, e assim acabou por aceitar, e decidiu não se atormentar mais com aqueles pensamentos.
> 
> Em fim, chegou no castelo, os lampiões estavam apagados, andou um pouco e foi para seu quarto.
> 
> **=.=.= **
> 
> Passaram-se cinco dias, Inuyasha e Kagome se encontravam, fosse para conversar ou para brigarem (¬¬"). Era mais uma noite, com lua brilhante e com estrelas espalhadas pela escuridão noturna.
> 
> Inuyasha estava saindo do castelo, foi pegar o cavalo, já estava montando quando alguém o chamou:
> 
> -Alteza Inuyasha... – Era Miroku, que corria arfante atrás dele.
> 
> -O que quer, Miroku? – Ele perguntou com seu humor típico.
> 
> -Se me permite dizer... Talvez não deva sair novamente, como tem feito a maioria das noites... – Miroku respondeu o mais educado possível, perante a irritação do príncipe.
> 
> -Por que eu não devo, Miroku? – Ele perguntou.
> 
> -Vossa Alteza, o ataque ao reino Norte é daqui a dois dias... O Senhor tem de providenciar o armamento, os planos, os... – Não pode completar, pois Inuyasha o interrompera:
> 
> -Miroku, tudo já está acertado, não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso, então vou indo... – Ia montar no cavalo, mas fora interrompido novamente, com Miroku puxando a barra de sua capa.
> 
> – O que quer agora?
> 
> -Inuyasha, ou melhor, Senhor Inuyasha... – Disse Miroku já se mostrando um pouco nervoso. – Como pretendo promover um ataque sem preparar o armamento, sem organizar os soldados? – Inuyasha bufou nervoso, e desistiu de montar o cavalo, se virou para Miroku e disse:
> 
> -Certo, certo... Vamos logo... – Disse seguindo na direção do castelo e puxando o pobre conselheiro pelas veste, este apenas suspirou.
> 
> Inuyasha seguiu arrastando Miroku até a sala de reuniões, ao adentrar no aposento percebeu a movimentação que nele se mantinha.
> 
> Quando os integrantes da assembléia real perceberam a presença do príncipe no salão, saíram em montes correndo em sua direção, cada um com um bolo de papeis nas mãos.
> 
> -Alteza Inuyasha! – Todos gritavam, pedindo pê-la atenção do príncipe.
> 
> Inuyasha seguiu para a grande mesa, rodeado de pessoas, em quanto falavam ao mesmo tempo. Estava começando a se irritar.
> 
> -INU-CHAN! – Gritou Jakotsu entrando no salão e correndo na direção da "pequena" aglomeração de pessoas.
> 
> Inuyasha ao ouvir os gritos do mensageiro se abaixou no meio das pessoas, procurando se esconder, entretanto sua tentativa não funcionara, pois Jakotsu entrou no meio da multidão e agarrou-se a ele.
> 
> Aquela bagunça já irritava bastante Inuyasha. Todos gritavam e Jakotsu o agarrava, não era uma situação muito agradável.
> 
> Subitamente ele se levantou, empurrou Jakotsu no chão e saiu do meio das pessoas, mas eles não desistiriam tão facilmente, seguiram-no e retornando a gritar.
> 
> -CHEGA!! PAREM COM ESSA GRITARIA! – Berrou Inuyasha alterado. Um extenso silêncio se formou enquanto todos o fitavam assustado.
> 
> -Oh Kami! O príncipe endoidou... – Sussurros se formavam durante o tempo que Inuyasha ficara calado, com um olhar assassino no rosto.
> 
> -Oh! Não digam isso! O meu Inu-chan não pode ter endoidado... – Jakotsu começou a chorar e enfiou a cara nas veste de Miroku. – Pelo menos ainda tenho você Miroku-kun.
> 
> Miroku olhou para Jakotsu, pendurado em suas vestes, suspirou, pelo menos não estava agarrado em seu pescoço como sempre fazia.
> 
> Os sussurros continuavam, cada um falava uma coisa mais absurda do que a outra e davam respostas, que para eles, eram razoáveis.
> 
> Inuyasha fuzilou todos com um olhar, saiu andando e se sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa e sussurrou:
> 
> -Não estou doido... Agora... – Ele começou em um sussurro – FALEM UM DE CADA VEZ! – Jakotsu já estava indo à direção de Inuyasha, quando ele acrescentou – NÃO SE APROXIME JAKOTSU!
> 
> Jakotsu se encolheu e fez beicinho, sentando-se logo em seguida em seu devido lugar. Inuyasha suspirou.
> 
> Logo, todos formaram uma fila, não queriam que Inuyasha se zangasse mais do que já estava.
> 
> As horas foram passando, já deviam ser duas da madrugada. Ninguém havia deixado a sala de reuniões, todos continuavam com seus cálculos. Inuyasha estava em pé em frente à mesa explicando ao general o plano de ataque:
> 
> -Eu entrarei com uma parte do exercito por aqui... – Disse apontando para a entrada do túnel - Parece que o local onde essa entrada leva é dentro da ala sul do castelo, contudo, a área foi abandonada... Como o rei vai estar no festival, só terão os guardas no castelo, entramos e prendemos os guardas... Você fica com o resto do exercito escondido aqui... – Disse apontando para um local da floresta – Tem uma caverna nesse local...
> 
> -E entramos por onde? – Indagou o general.
> 
> -Vocês vão ter de esperar um pouco, mas vão entrar pelos portões dos fundos, aqui... – Disse marcando a entrada. – Eu e meu exercito vamos invadir o festival, enquanto isso vocês entram e apreendem o exercito do reino.
> 
> -Certo...
> 
> -Bom, já está tarde, vou dormir, continuamos amanhã... – Disse Inuyasha saindo da sala e seguindo pelo corredor de pedras que antecedia o hall.
> 
> Subiu a escadaria e seguiu para seu quarto. Entrou no cômodo, que estava às penumbras, somente a luz da lua iluminava o quarto através da grande vidraça.
> 
> Sentou-se na cama e se lembrou de Kagome, em dois dias ela o odiaria, e ele sabia que ela não o perdoaria por tê-la enganado.
> 
> -Como o destino nos prega peças. - Ele sussurrou olhando para a lua prateada que brilhava no céu, prateada como os seus cabelos.  
  
_o/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/  
_  
**YO MINNA!  
  
Nossa, demorei com esse capítulo! Mas, é que não sabia como continuar... Mas, em fim, finalmente consegui!  
  
Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado a todos, e finalmente a Kagome e o Inuyasha se conheceram!  
  
Ah, adorei saber que o pessoal está gostando da história! Fiquei tão feliz!  
  
Hum... Para os interessados, gostaria de avisar que o novo capítulo de - Amor é para sempre – vai demorar um pouco para sair, por isso, não pensem que eu abandonei a fic, porque pretendo seguir até o fim com ela, e claro continuar essa!  
  
Quero agradecer a todo mundo que deixou review! Muito obrigada! E também quero agradecer a Lily que revisou o capítulo! Muito obrigada miguinha!  
  
Agora vamos as reviews -  
  
Samy-chan: Oie amiga! Sempre acompanhando, né? Muito obrigada pela força, e sim, amo escrever histórias de príncipes que encontram suas princesas, mas sempre tem de ter uma batalha XD Mil beijinhos...  
  
Rebeca: Oie miga! Sim, gosto do Jakotsu, ele é muito engraçado! Eu sou muito mau com o Inuyasha e o Miroku, como você já viu, eu coloco o Jakotsu toda hora para atormentar o Inu XD. Muito obrigada pela review! Beijocas...  
  
Sakura(kgome): Olá! Muito obrigada pela review! Que bom que esteja gostando! Ah sim, eu te mandei um e-mail, não sei se você recebeu, você tem Msn? Se tiver me acrescenta, porque é um pouquinho difícil de explicar aqui... O meu e-mail é: amandabella24hotmail.com - Beijos...  
  
Lo-Kagome: Oieeee miguxa! Muito obrigada pela review! Não se preocupa porque eu pretendo dar o maximo de mim nessa fic... Mil beijinhos...  
  
Nath: Oie! Muito obrigada pela review maninha XD, beijos 'na-chan'.  
  
Tici-chan: Oieee! Muito obrigada pela review! Ehhhh, finalmente eles se encontraram! ' bom, de qualquer forma espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijinhos...  
  
Bianca Himura: Oieeee moxa! Muito obrigada pela review e é claro, pelos elogios! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! Beijosss...  
  
Juli-chan: Oiee! Ohhh, muito obrigada pela review! Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando! Você não entendeu o que o Inu vai fazer? Será que não expliquei direito? Desculpe-me, bom ele vai atacar o reino Norte através de antigo túnel... Se você não entender pode perguntar, ok? Mil beijocas...  
  
Lily: Oieeee migona! Muuuuuiiiittoooo obrigada por tudo que tem feito! Ah, sobre o negócio de explicar como começou a briga eu achei uma ótima idéia, mas você achar que eu devo explicar no próximo capítulo? Mil beijoquinhas para você!  
  
Bom, terminei esse capítulo e espero que todos tenham gostado, por favor, deixem suas opiniões ou criticas, ajuda muito saber o que o pessoal pensa e acha que eu deveria acrescentar! Obrigada a todos, ah, e quem quiser esse é o meu MSN:  
  
amandabella24hotmail.com  
  
Kisu  
  
Ja ne  
  
°°Amändä-Chän°° - (°°Näyome-Chän°°) **


	3. A traição

****

> **Guerra de sentimentos**  
  
_Por.Amanda-chan_  
  
**Capítulo 03 – A traição**  
  
Começava mais uma manhã de inverno, o céu branco e a inconfundível brisa gélida já se mostravam presentes naquele início de dia.  
  
Os moradores do vilarejo do reino Norte acordaram cedo e se dirigiram à cabana de Kaede - a atual sacerdotisa do vilarejo, entretanto, em pouco tempo sua sobrinha, Kagome, a substituiria – Kaede era uma senhora de idade, contudo, continuava a trabalhar. Naquele dia, Kagome fora incumbida de organizar os afazeres de cada um dos moradores.  
  
Aquela era a grande noite, todos estavam empolgados. O festival que aconteceria seria um grande evento. Kagome não ligava muito para tudo aquilo, para ela era uma grande perda de tempo.  
  
Suspirou desanimada diante da enorme fila de pessoas que se encontravam à frente de sua pequena mesa de madeira. Um monte de papéis se encontrava à sua direita, uma lista com o nome de cada um dos moradores à sua frente, uma pena e o tinteiro à esquerda.  
  
Sua tia, mais uma vez, não estava disposta para cumprir o trabalho ordenado pelo rei, e ela teria de substituí-la novamente. "Por que em vez de eu continuar a substituir a Kaede, eu não assumo logo esse vilarejo?" pensou emburrada, era lógico que tinha muito mais o que fazer, mas, quem é que se importava? Claro. Ninguém, afinal, todos estavam ocupados com as próprias coisas, por que se importariam com ela?  
  
Desistiu de continuar a procurar por uma explicação razoável, e começar o trabalho, assim pelo menos terminaria cedo e poderia fazer que quisesse.  
  
Sentou-se na cadeira, olhou para o senhor à frente, forçou um sorriso e falou:  
  
-Bom dia. Por favor, nome e sobrenome... – pegou a pena e molhou-a na tinta.  
  
-Bom dia... – disse o senhor com uma voz carrancuda – Sou Tashio Matza.  
  
Kagome olhou para a lista e começou a procurar pelo o nome que o senhor dissera, após um tempo, achou, marcou com um "X" e pegou a pilha de papéis, folheou um pouco até achar uma com os dizeres: Tashio Matza.  
  
-Aqui... – ela disse estendendo o papel para o senhor, que o apanhou com violência e saiu resmungando.  
  
Passou-se um tempo e ela finalmente terminou de entregar os papéis, levantou-se, pegou a lista que estava sobre a mesa e foi para dentro da cabana de Kaede.  
  
Kaede continuava deitada em sua cama, com um pano sobre a testa, e parecia não ter melhorado, aquilo não ajudou com seu humor.  
  
-Kagome... – Kaede sussurrou ao ver a menina entrando na cabana.  
  
-Kaede, eu já terminei... O que eu faço com essa lista? – a menina perguntou, segurando a lista e mostrando para a tia.  
  
-Você tem que leva-la até o castelo, entregue-a ao rei...  
  
-Ao rei? Mas o castelo fica muito longe... – a menina disse desanimada, fazendo uma careta ao pensar que teria de passar pelo rio para chegar ao castelo.  
  
O castelo se localizava depois de um profundo rio que cruzava o reino Norte, Kagome não gostava de andar por aquelas bandas, pois o lugar era muito deserto e estranho.  
  
-Pare de reclamar, menina... Se eu estivesse bem iria, mas como vê, não estou com disposição... – a velha retrucou.  
  
Kagome suspirou, pegou seu arco e flecha e saiu da cabana. Seguiu na direção do rio praticamente se arrastando.  
  
=.=.=  
  
O castelo estava muito movimentado, os criados corriam de um lado para o outro, Inuyasha estava parado olhando para a janela com uma expressão desanimada, parecia não perceber o que acontecia a sua volta, talvez estivesse em mais um de seus devaneios. Passara os últimos dias distraído, qualquer coisa lhe tirava a concentração.  
  
As pessoas falavam com ele, porém ele não dava atenção, tal fato começou a intrigar muitos da assembléia real, afinal, se ele pretendia atacar o reino Norte, tinha de estar atento às informações mais urgentes, contudo fazia exatamente o contrario.  
  
Os principais assuntos comentados nas reuniões mais atuais eram sobre o reino Norte, vez por outra falavam sobre as condições de vida no reino Oeste durante aquela guerra, que se seguia a mais de três anos.  
  
Os motivos daquela guerra englobavam vários assuntos, religiosos, econômicos, centralização de poder, entre outros.  
  
Entretanto, muitos que viviam no reino diziam que aquilo não começara nos tempos atuais, com a forte competição econômica que se mostrava totalmente presente em todos os reinos. Para eles aquela guerra que se seguia era fruto de uma pequena rivalidade, que existiu há muito tempo em ambos os reinos.  
  
Porém, aquele pequeno conflito se expandiu com o passar dos tempos, e foi fortalecido pela competição econômica, gerando muitos problemas, não só para o reino Oeste, os problemas também atingiram igualmente o Reino Norte.  
  
Desde então os dois reinos batalhavam em busca da vitória.  
  
Miroku estava passando pelo salão, parecia muito ocupado, mas parou ao perceber que o príncipe estava mais uma vez distraído com algo. Suspirou, colocou o grande monte de pergaminhos que carregava no chão e foi chamá-lo.  
  
Andou um pouco e logo o alcançou. Inuyasha permaneceu parado, nem notara a presença do conselheiro.  
  
-Vossa majestade?! – Miroku começou, chamando sua atenção. Inuyasha olhou para ele e resmungou:  
  
- O que quer Miroku? – disse apenas olhando pelo canto do olho, sem dar muita importância.  
  
- Senhor Inuyasha, com todo o respeito, o senhor sabe o que está fazendo? – Miroku perguntou meio nervoso, Inuyasha virou e o olhou de forma interrogativa.  
  
-Do que está falando Miroku?  
  
- Como assim, do que estou falando? – perguntou irritado – estou falando desta maldita guerra!  
  
-Ah... – voltou sua atenção para a janela. Miroku ficou com cara de bobo diante da reação do príncipe.  
  
- Começo a achar que não... – Miroku suspirou e saiu andando.  
  
Inuyasha olhou para trás surpreso, se levantou e foi atrás de Miroku, quando o alcançou o segurou pelo braço.  
  
- O que quis dizer com isso, Miroku? – Inuyasha perguntou irritado.  
  
- Ora, o senhor anda distraído, não presta atenção nas reuniões, não prepara o armamento, não organiza os soldados... – dizia enquanto contava nos dedos os erros de Inuyasha, este foi ficando mais nervoso e o interrompeu:  
  
- Me poupe Miroku! Vou te mostrar como sei o que estou fazendo! – pegou o conselheiro pelas veste e saiu o arrastando em direção da sala de reuniões, este pode apenas suspirar:  
  
- Pelo menos deu certo...  
  
Inuyasha seguiu arrastando Miroku. Parou na frente da porta de madeira escura e a abriu. Os presentes na sala pararam o que faziam para observá- lo, estavam surpresos em ver o príncipe, afinal ele não tomara providência nenhuma nos últimos dias.  
  
- O que estão olhando?! – indagou Inuyasha nervoso, ao perceber os olhares sobre si.  
  
- Na-nada... – respondeu um dos presentes, voltando a atenção ao que estava fazendo.  
  
- Humf... – Inuyasha resolveu ignorar, e continuar seu caminho. Foi até a mesa e se sentou, soltando Miroku, que agora dava graças por respirar de novo, já que a gola das suas veste estava o enforcando.  
  
- Alteza Inuyasha... – Inuyasha ergueu a cabeça para encontrar a figura de Naraku, faxineiro do castelo.  
  
Era um homem de longos cabelos negros, vestindo um uniforme cinza de empregado e segurando uma vassoura velha.  
  
- O que quer? – Inuyasha perguntou, ao perceber que era voltou sua atenção ao que estava fazendo.  
  
- Acho que o senhor poderia arranjar um emprego mais decente para mim... Olhe como estou... – disse mostrando as próprias vestes.  
  
- Ah, Naraku, que bom que está aqui... – disse Miroku – toma... – disse entregando um papel amassado, e com algo dentro irreconhecível – é lixo... – e saiu andando tranqüilamente.  
  
Naraku olhou para o papel com uma ponta de irritação, suspirou e jogou fora.  
  
- Ah questão é, acho que não mereço isso... Sei lá, eu seria um ótimo general – disse Naraku.  
  
- Naraku, eu tenho um excelente general, Sr. Hytone tem excelentes qualidades... -disse Inuyasha sem dar muita atenção, continuando a escrever um bilhete para convocar uma reunião.  
  
- Ah, bom, você poderia me devolver meu antigo cargo de assistente social... - disse um pouco pensativo, Inuyasha parou de escrever e olhou para ele.  
  
- Depois do que você fez? – Inuyasha perguntou irônico – Nunca!  
  
- Ora, não foi tão ruim assim...  
  
- Claro que não! – disse Inuyasha elevando a voz – quer dizer, o homem diz que o cheiro do lixo está chegando na casa dele e o que você faz?! Coloca o lixo no quintal dele! Poupe-me Naraku! Você não merecia nem este cargo...  
  
- Ah, a culpa era dele, quem mandou construir a casa perto do deposito de lixo? –disse Naraku virando o rosto. Inuyasha o olhou furioso.  
  
- Acredite se quiser, ainda estou recebendo queixas por causa dessa sua estupidez! – exclamou Inuyasha – Agora me deixe em paz, tenho muito que fazer...  
  
Naraku saiu resmungando algo incompreensível, Inuyasha continuou a escrever, assim que terminou enrolou o pergaminho e o amarrou com uma fita vermelha. Levantou-se, fez uma careta ao pensar que teria de chamar Jakotsu.  
  
Olhou ao redor, procurando pelo mensageiro, entretanto não o encontrou, viu Miroku conversando com o escrivão, se aproximou.  
  
- Miroku... – Inuyasha o chamou, Miroku parou de conversar e olhou para ele.  
  
- Alteza... – cumprimentou Miroku, fazendo uma reverencia, o escrivão fez o mesmo e se retirou.  
  
- Miroku, você viu o Jakotsu? Preciso entregar essa mensagem a ele, vou convocar uma reunião... – disse Inuyasha olhando para os lados.  
  
- Não senhor não o vi... – respondeu.  
  
- Então vá atrás dele e peça para ele vir aqui... – disse Inuyasha se retirando.  
  
- N-N-N-N-Não..... Por favor! – Miroku implorou, mais Inuyasha já havia ido embora – Droga! – resmungou Miroku, e saiu do salão.  
  
=.=.=  
  
Naraku estava do lado de fora do castelo, porém desta vez não estava usando seu habitual uniforme cinza. A brisa estava fraca naquele começo de tarde, o sol estava forte, entretanto ele usava uma pele de babuíno cobrindo seu rosto.  
  
- Hu hu hu... Inuyasha, você vai se arrepender de não ter me entregado o cargo de general... Fazendo-me passar por essa humilhação, você vai perder esse reino para mim, e ai eu quero ver quem vai ficar catando lixo... Hu hu hu...  
  
Ele seguiu com um sorriso maligno nos lábios, permitindo que a sombra cobrisse seus olhos que sempre estavam cheios de maldades, adentrou naquela densa floresta, seguindo o rumo da escuridão, pois as folhas das árvores ali presentes não permitiam a entrada dos raios do sol.  
  
=.=.=  
  
Miroku andava pelos corredores do castelo, a cada dois passos que dava ele parava e olhava para os lados, não queria ser pego desprevenido. Virou em um corredor, havia um longo tapete estendido por este, no fim uma porta de madeira escura.  
  
- J-J-J-Jakotsu... – Miroku praticamente sussurrava, enquanto gaguejava de nervosismo. Ninguém apareceu, ele se ergueu em uma postura de superioridade, deu um sorriso forçado e virou de costas – É parece que ele não está aqui...  
  
E saiu andando, porém não pode nem virar o corredor, pois ouviu a temida e conhecida voz:  
  
- MIROKU!!! – gritou Jakotsu, enquanto corria atrás do rapaz, este saiu correndo. Entretanto seus esforços foram em vão, Jakotsu o alcançou e pulou sobre seu pescoço – Estava me procurando, docinho?  
  
- E-E-Espera! Espera Jakotsu! – Miroku o chamava enquanto tentava se soltar – Eu tenho um... Eu tenho um recado... – Jakotsu parecia não ligar para o que ele falava e este decidiu gritar – do Inuyasha!!! – Jakotsu parou e o olhou.  
  
- O Inu-chan quer falar comigo?! – ele perguntou enquanto seus olhos brilhavam – Eu sabia que ele ia acabar admitindo seu amor por mim! Ha ha ha! – ele ria.  
  
- Que seja... – suspirou Miroku arrumando suas vestes – ele tem algo para te entregar... – disse sem ligar para as caras de admiração que Jakotsu fazia – é melhor você ir logo.  
  
-Sim! – disse Jakotsu e saiu correndo pelos corredores do castelo. Miroku suspirou agradecido por sair vivo e seguiu seu caminho.  
  
=.=.=  
  
Inuyasha estava sentado em sua mesa enquanto conversava com o escrivão sobre os acontecimentos mais recentes e os assuntos das reuniões mais atuais que tiveram, e chegou à conclusão de que não perdeu nada. (')  
  
-Você sabe se eu recebi mais alguma carta sobre aquele incidente com o lixo? – perguntou Inuyasha desanimando se lembrando de Naraku, o jovem escrivão olhou para ele pensou um pouco e disse:  
  
-Acho que não...  
  
- "timo! – disse Inuyasha.  
  
- Ah, alteza, preciso que assine alguns papéis... – disse o jovem – o general Hytone deixou aqui e pediu que eu o entregasse... – disse colocando um papel a sua frente.  
  
- Para que? – Inuyasha perguntou.  
  
- Ele disse que é uma permissão para comprar o armamento das tropas... – Inuyasha suspirou "droga, só gastos! Podia receber uma boa notícia de vez em quando..." pensou desanimado.  
  
Olhou o papel, leu e em seguida assinou.  
  
- Quer que eu entregue a ele senhor? – perguntou o jovem.  
  
- Não, o Jakotsu já está vindo, peço pra ele entregar, e chamar todos os participantes da assembléia...  
  
- Certo senhor. Licença... – disse o jovem se retirando e indo para o seu lugar.  
  
Como Inuyasha havia dito, Jakotsu entrou pela porta da sala e correu em sua direção, não era mais uma cena nova, já que ele sempre fazia isso quando entrava no aposento.  
  
- INU-CHAN! – gritou – Miroku-kun disse que você queria falar comigo! – disse empolgado, o abraçando – Sabia que você me amava meu docinho!  
  
- Desgruda Jakotsu! – disse Inuyasha o empurrando, quando ele finalmente o largou, Inuyasha se recompôs e continuou - Quero que faça um favor...  
  
- O que quer Inu-chan? – perguntou Jakotsu. Inuyasha suspirou ao ver que pelo menos ele cumpriria o que lhe fosse ordenado.  
  
- Entregue isso ao general Hytone – disse entregando o papel, que assinara a pouco tempo – E chame todos para uma reunião – completou Inuyasha.  
  
- Certo Inu-chan! Eu não demoro, por isso não fique com saudades! – disse Jakotsu jogando um beijo para ele, Inuyasha apenas girou os olhos.  
  
Voltou sua atenção para o que estava fazendo.  
  
=.=.=  
  
Após ter contornado o rio Kagome finalmente chegou na ponte, atravessou e seguiu em direção do castelo, e como sempre seu caminho foi silencioso, por que ali tinha de ser tão deserto? Resolveu pensar em algo mais encorajador e acabou por decidir em pensar naquele que a animara, e tornara sua vida um pouco diferente.  
  
"Será que vou vê-lo hoje? Ai, o que eu to pensando? Claro que não, hoje vai ter o festival e como sempre serei obrigada a ficar no vilarejo..." suspirou "Droga! Odeio esses eventos criados pelo rei... Parece sempre estar mostrando a superioridade dos seus guerreiros" disse dando maior ênfase na palavra guerreiros.  
  
Continuou andando, finalmente chegou nos altos portões do castelo, havia dois guardas, ela se aproximou e pediu:  
  
- Com licença...  
  
- Sim... – disse um dos guardas se aproximando – Posso ajudar sacerdotisa? – disse ao observar as vestes da garota.  
  
- Ahm? Ah, eu trouxe essa lista, minha tia, sacerdotisa Kaede, pediu que eu entregasse ao rei... – comentou Kagome, mostrando o papel.  
  
- Um momento... – disse um dos guardas se retirando e seguindo na direção do castelo.  
  
Depois de um pequeno espaço de tempo o mesmo guarda retornou, se aproximou do portão e disse:  
  
- Pode entrar... Por favor, siga-me... – disse abrindo o portão, dando passagem para que ela entrasse.  
  
Seguiram na direção do castelo, entraram por uma porta de madeira claro, com desenhos esculpidos, passaram por longos corredores, alguns possuíam belos quadros e esculturas, portas fechadas outras abertas levando a cômodos muito bem decorados. O guarda finalmente parou.  
  
- Por favor, espere aqui... – disse mostrando uma pequena sala onde havia um sofá encostado no canto da parede – o rei esta ocupado no momento... Daqui a pouco poderá vê-la.  
  
Kagome apenas assentiu com a cabeça, o guarda saiu da sala a deixando sozinha, ela ficou esperando, perdida nos próprios pensamentos até que ouviu uma voz alterada, e exageradamente alta:  
  
- O QUÊ?!  
  
Kagome se levantou, e talvez com um pouco de curiosidade foi ver o que era, andou um pouco e parou na frente de uma sala. A porta estava aberta, ela se abaixou atrás de uma caixa que esta ali perto e ficou observando.  
  
O rei não estava sentado com de costume em seu trono estava andando de um lado para o outro parecia muito nervoso, na sua frente havia um homem ajoelhado usando uma capa de babuíno que lhe cobria o rosto.  
  
-Você não pode estar falando sério! – dizia o rei.  
  
- Sinto confirmar, majestade, este assunto não abandona as reuniões do reino Oeste... – respondeu.  
  
- E por que você está fazendo isso? Por que está me dizendo, se você trabalha no reino Oeste? – perguntou o rei desconfiado.  
  
- Vossa Majestade. Passei por coisas que eu acho que ninguém deveria passar... Agora quero dar o troco... – Disse o homem se erguendo.  
  
- Como posso ter certeza de que posso acreditar em você? – o rei perguntou.  
  
- Bom, você pode não acreditar e esperar ser atacado desprevenido, ou acreditar em mim e se preparar para o ataque que o príncipe Inuyasha promoverá... – disse.  
  
Kagome arregalou os olhos "Não, não pode ser o mesmo Inuyasha... Quer dizer ele não pode ser o príncipe do reino Oeste..." a angustia tomou conta do seu ser.  
  
-Vou acreditar em você... – disse o rei – E se for verdade, você receberá uma ótima recompensa...  
  
- Obrigado, Majestade.  
  
- Penso até em nomeá-lo... – ele começou – Estou mesmo precisando de um conselheiro... Vou avisar as tropas e cancelar o festival...  
  
- Eu não faria isso, majestade... – o rei o olhou, confuso.  
  
- Por que não? O que você faria?  
  
- Não cancelaria o festival, eu os deixaria pensar que você não sabe de nada, eles pretendem apreender o seu exército, você devia preparar o exército e pegá-los de surpresa...  
  
-Você tem razão... – comentou - vou fazer isso.  
  
- Deixe a ala sul do castelo vazia...  
  
- Por que diz isso? – perguntou o rei curioso.  
  
- Eles pretendem entrar por lá...  
  
- Como? Aquela parte do castelo está abandonada a tempo... – disse o rei preocupado com a resposta que o homem daria.  
  
- Eles acharam um meio de entrar por lá, não sei como... Não consegui ouvir essa parte da reunião... – "Se o maldito Miroku não tivesse me mandado ir limpar o vômito do general naquela hora, eu saberia como... Droga!" pensou Naraku ao se lembrar da figura de Miroku.  
  
O rei o olhou desconfiado, mas resolveu ignorar.  
  
**o/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/  
  
YO MINNA!  
  
Por favor, me desculpem! Eu sei que demorei, tava viajando, bom, boa parte do pessoal já deve estar sabendo (')  
  
Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado a todos. Nossa, fiquei até com pena do Naraku no começo, mas no final mudei minha opinião. (XD como sou má)  
  
Tadinho do Inu, não sabe o que vem pela frente...  
  
Bom, deixando de lado isso, quero agradecer a Lily, como sempre me apoiando, sempre me ajudando e revisando mais um capítulo, muito mais muito obrigada Lily! Te adoro de mais!  
  
Agora vamos as reviews:  
  
Bianca Himura: Olá como sempre acompanhando, ne? Muito obrigadinha! Bom, acho que a guerra já aparece no próximo capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo... Beijos...  
  
Kagome-kun: Me desculpe pela demora, muito obrigada pelos elogios, e sinto ter de confirmar, mas eles vão se ver na hora do combate... Mas não se preocupe, muita coisa vai acontecer ainda... Beijos...  
  
Sakura (kgome) : Muito obrigada pela review... Beijos...  
  
Lo-kagome: Muito obrigada pelos elogios miga, eu prometo que ainda vai ter felicidade na fic, pode deixar, mil beijos...  
  
Jenny-Ci: Muito obrigada pelos elogios! E fico muito grata que você tenha comentado, fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando, e espero que goste dos próximos, e vai rolar muita coisa, a fic só esta no começo... Beijosss...  
  
Samy-chan: Muito obriga pelos elogios, fico feliz que esteja gostando, e pode contar comigo para tudo! Mil beijos...  
  
Ifuryta: Oie! Hohoho! Tudo bem? Quanto tempo, ne? Muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios. Beijos...  
  
Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: Muito obrigada pela sua opinião ela é muito importante, espero que esse capítulo esteja bom, fico feliz por estar gostando... Beijos.  
  
Bom, muito obrigada a todo mundo que deixou uma review, e a todos que leram, espero que tenham gostado, e nos vemos nos próximos capítulos...  
  
Mil beijos...  
  
°°Amändä-chän°° **


	4. Cartas

**Guerra de sentimentos**

_Por.Amanda-chan_

**Capítulo 04 – Cartas**

Inuyasha estava sentado na cadeira que ficava em frente à grande mesa de madeira da sala de reuniões. Aquela mesa que geralmente estava repleta de pessoas que discutiam sobre o futuro daquele reino, que possuía um grande desenvolvimento. Um comércio sempre organizado, contudo como já foi citado anteriormente, estava abalado por causa da guerra.

Aquelas reflexões só atormentavam Inuyasha, imaginar que aquele reino já fora uma superpotência e agora não passava de um mero país em guerra. Era algo arrasador, não tinha cabimento destruir o futuro promissor de um país genial.

Fechou o punho nervoso e bateu com violência sobre a superfície da mesa. Levantou-se atormentado. Aqueles pensamentos não abandonavam sua mente. Isso o fez lembrar de Sesshoumaru "Por que diabos está demorando tanto para voltar?" bufou, parecia que tudo conspirava para dar errado.

"Droga, onde o Jakotsu se meteu? Por que ainda não chegou ninguém?!!" a cada minuto ficava mais impaciente. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro com a cabeça baixa. Nem ao menos percebeu quando o jovem escrivão lhe disse algo. Vendo que sua inútil tentativa de avisar o príncipe inquieto havia falhado, resolveu cutucá-lo.

Inuyasha acabou se assustando o que não colaborou nada com seu humor, se virou com a pior cara do mundo e gritou nervoso:

-O QUE QUER??!!! – o jovem se encolheu de medo e em um fio de voz respondeu gaguejando:

-Q-Q-Queria avisa-lo que... Que o general Hytone chegou... – Inuyasha suavizou a expressão nervosa e se virou para encontrar Hytone, que olhava para os lados e deu uma tossida aparentemente falsa.

-Majestade... – disse Hytone, ele possuía cabelos negros e um pouco ondulados, usava óculos que geralmente se camuflavam por causa de suas grandes bochechas, vestido em sua impecável farda verde escura e um pequeno distintivo no peito.

Ele fez uma pequena reverência.

-Senhor Inuyasha, Jakotsu disse que o senhor convocou uma reunião, certo? – Hytone perguntou olhando para Inuyasha à sua frente.

-Certo... Também mandei te entregar o papel que você me pediu para assinar... – comentou Inuyasha.

-Sim, eu recebi... – respondeu Hytone.

-Então, onde estão os outros? – perguntou Inuyasha impaciente.

-Creio que já estão vindo, muitos estão terminando de organizar o que faziam para poderem comparecer... – Inuyasha suspirou, realmente, como podia ter se esquecido que eles poderiam estar ocupados? - Senhor... Posso saber o motivo dessa reunião?

-Ah sim, eu pensei que deveríamos repassar o plano e verificar se não há nenhuma duvida... Ver se não está faltando nada... – Inuyasha comentou – a propósito, queria saber como anda o desempenho dos soldados, agora que os dois exércitos estão juntos...

-Bom, a principio estávamos tendo alguns problemas, mas agora está tudo sobre controle... – o general comentou meio pensativo.

-"timo... – disse Inuyasha.

Começaram a ouvir murmúrios no corredor e concluíram que logo poderiam começar a reunião. Inuyasha se dirigiu a sua cadeira e o general fez o mesmo. As portas foram abertas e deram passagem a cinco jovens, Miroku era um deles e fez uma pequena vênia antes de se sentar no seu devido lugar.

Os outros quatro jovens também se sentaram. Inuyasha reconheceu um deles como sendo o chefe de armamento e, os outros, três participantes do grupo de assistência social, pessoas que Inuyasha tinha muita confiança e sabia que não eram como Naraku.

Começaram uma pequena conversa enquanto esperavam pelos os outros, subitamente e como de costume, Jakotsu surge na porta.

-INU-CHAN! MEU DOCINHO! Fui o mais rápido que pude, espero que não tenha sentido muitas saudades! AH, O QUE ESTOU FALANDO? CLARO QUE SENTIU, NÃO É DOCINHO? – Disse Jakotsu com seu costumeiro sorriso bobo na face. Inuyasha suspirou, sempre acontecia à mesma coisa. Ao perceber que o jovem se aproximava, escorregou para baixo da mesa rapidamente, tentando controlar o pânico.

-O que está fazendo ai Inu-chan? – perguntou Jakotsu se abaixando para olhá-lo sob a mesa, começou a entrar também, Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, procurou por uma saída mais não encontrou, estava encurralado, muitas cabeças curiosas também apareceram para ver o estranho e cômico fato que se passava perto de seus pés.

Jakotsu agarrou o pescoço de Inuyasha enquanto tentava beijá-lo, porém este empurrava sua cara, tendo um pequeno espaço entre eles. Foi ai que veio uma idéia em sua mente, sorriu malicioso ao ver o rosto de Miroku no meio dos outros que os observavam.

-Miroku... – chamou Inuyasha ainda com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, Miroku levou tamanho susto que bateu a cabeça na mesa, na pequena distração do jovem Inuyasha puxou sua mão e o fez entra debaixo da mesa também, Jakotsu ao avistar o segundo jovem fez seu sorriso aumentar largamente e pulou no pescoço do conselheiro.

Inuyasha ao perceber sua grande chance, saiu debaixo da mesa o mais rápido possível, ao se erguer começou a limpar as vestes, deixando o pobre Miroku nos braços de Jakotsu.

Miroku estava tão desesperado que saiu correndo com Jakotsu ainda agarrado a ele pelo salão, tentando de alguma forma inútil se livrar, obviamente não obteve sucesso.

-Largue-me Jakotsu!! Vamos me solta! – ele corria enquanto o outro rapaz tentava beija-lo. Até que por seu próprio descuido colidiu com a espessa parede, fazendo com que caísse no chão meio atordoado, com a mão sobre o nariz, começou uma grande sessão de risos por todo salão - Au... – sussurrou massageando o nariz dolorido.

Jakotsu acabou caindo sobre Miroku, este se estressou e se levantou nervoso, jogando Jakotsu no chão que ao bater no solo proferiu um pequeno "ai".

-Miroku-kun... Por que está nervoso? – perguntou Jakotsu o olhando do chão, enquanto o jovem se erguia e ajeitava as vestes.

-Como assim por quê?! – perguntou Miroku irônico e com certo nervosismo na voz - Ora, não me faça de bobo Jakotsu!! – retrucou.

-Mas... – Jakotsu se ergueu e quando ia abraçar Miroku, este o empurrou e exclamou:

-Não chegue perto de mim!

Inuyasha resolveu interferir, afinal aquela briga não tinha cabimento, principalmente ali, no meio da sala, onde já se encontravam varias pessoas.

-JÁ CHEGA!! – exclamou Inuyasha. Os dois pararam e olharam para ele – Agora não é hora e muito menos o lugar para vocês dois brigarem...

-Desculpe... – falou Miroku polidamente erguendo a postura e arrumando as vestes – Eu passei dos limites...

Inuyasha fez um breve aceno com a cabeça, suspirou desanimado e voltou para se sentar à mesa dando como terminada a discussão dos dois. Miroku virou a cara e foi se sentar, Jakotsu saiu da sala já que não participava das reuniões.

**=.=.=**

Kagome não acreditava no que ouvira, era muita informação, o reino seria atacado durante o festival e ainda por cima, havia a grande possibilidade de Inuyasha ser o atual comande do reino Oeste.

Ergueu-se rapidamente e voltou para a pequena sala onde mandaram que ela esperasse. Sentou-se no sofá permitindo que aquele turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções a dominasse.

"Então foi por isso... Foi por isso que quando eu disse que era do reino Norte ele ficou surpreso!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FLASHBACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-Onde está indo? – Inuyasha perguntou ao lado da jovem._

_-Para casa... – Kagome resmungou._

_-E o que estava fazendo no meio da floresta?_

_-Vim tomar um banho... Mas parece que não adiantou, né? – Ela disse puxando com força as vestes sujas de barro salpicando um pouco as vestes impecáveis dele, que não disse nada. _

_-Você é de que reino? – Ele perguntou curioso._

_-Do Norte..._

_-O QUÊ?! – Ele praticamente gritou. – D-do N-Norte?_

_-Sim, por quê?_

_-Por nada... – Ele murmurou. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIM DO FLASHBACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Droga! Eu não consigo acreditar..." lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, ela secou o rosto, por onde escorreram varias lágrimas "você não pode ter feito isso comigo..."

-Sacerdotisa... – Kagome secou rapidamente as lágrimas e se virou para encarar um dos soldados do castelo parado a sua frente – siga-me o rei vai vê-la...

-Sim... Obrigada... – disse Kagome se erguendo para acompanhar o jovem.

Eles andaram um pouco e passaram por um pequeno corredor e logo estavam no grande salão onde se encontrava o rei, este parecia um pouco preocupado e agitado.

-A sacerdotisa está aqui para vê-lo majestade... – disse o soldado que a acompanhava, ele ergueu a cabeça, Kagome fez uma reverencia.

-Majestade... Vim trazer, no nome de minha tia Kaede, está lista que o senhor pediu para que todos os moradores do vilarejo assinassem... – disse Kagome se aproximando e entregando o pedaço de pergaminho.

-Obrigado sacerdotisa... – disse o rei pegando lista e olhando para as assinaturas conferindo se estava completa – Verifique as preparações para o festival...

-Sim senhor...

-Agora pode se retirar... – disse o rei sem dar muita importância. Ela fez um pequeno aceno e completou:

-Com sua licença... – o soldado a acompanhou e saíram do salão.

**=.=.=**

Todos finalmente estavam presentes e assim puderam começar a reunião, repassavam com atenção qualquer ponto que pudesse haver duvidas, usavam o pequeno mapa e marcavam os pontos onde os soldados deveriam ficar.

-... Eu andei pensando, melhor não levarmos todo o exercito para o reino Norte... – começou Inuyasha, houve alguns sussurros na sala, alguns assentiam com ele e outros discordavam.

-Por que pensa isso Majestade? – perguntou um dos presentes interessado.

-Não podemos deixar o reino desprotegido... Se houver um ataque em quanto o exercito estiver fora, será o nosso fim... – comentou Inuyasha sério, mais murmúrios soaram na sala.

-Eu concordo com o Inuyasha... – disse Miroku se erguendo – não podemos correr esse risco...

-Então mudaremos a tática? – perguntou Hytone para o príncipe que observava o salão.

-Não... – disse Inuyasha – apenas faremos algumas modificações... Temos um grande exercito, e o do reino Norte está um pouco debilitado por causa do ataque que sofreu do reino do Sudoeste...

-O senhor não acha interessante tentar uma aliança com o reino do Sudoeste? – perguntou um jovem que estava sentado a direita de Hytone.

-Sim... – comentou – pensei nisso esses dias, acho que essa aliança poderia nos dar a vitória, entretanto pretendo falar com o rei Hayno após essa batalha... – disse Inuyasha pensativo.

-Eles têm um armamento muito forte, poderia nos dar uma boa vantagem sobre o reino Norte... - comentou mais um dos presentes.

-O reino Sudoeste também está incomodado com as modificações que o reino Norte pretende fazer na economia, assim como nós... – disse Miroku.

-Sim... Por isso devemos aproveitar, andei ouvindo que os reinos perto do Norte não reclamam da modificação... – disse outro.

-Claro... – comentou Inuyasha – essa modificação só trará benefícios ao Norte...

O silencio predominou o salão, Inuyasha olhou para o lado, enquanto muitos pensamentos rodeavam sua mente.

-Então como faremos? – perguntou Miroku quebrando aquele silêncio que pairava na sala.

-Levaremos pouco mais da metade do exercito para o ataque, o restante ficará no reino para defendê-lo... – começou Inuyasha – e na parte de posicionamento, só iremos dividir melhor...

-Então só mexeremos nisso? – indagou Hytone.

-Sim... – confirmou Inuyasha.

As horas foram passando, o sol estava quase se pondo e logo a noite predominaria. Quando finalmente terminaram a reunião, Inuyasha se levantou e cumprimentou todos os presentes.

-Estão dispensados... Hytone, quero que coordene a organização do exercito e os deixem preparados ao pôr do sol... – disse Inuyasha – atacaremos o reino Norte ao anoitecer, assim que começar o festival...

-Sim senhor... – respondeu Hytone – com sua licença... – disse fazendo uma pequena vênia, Inuyasha concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Miroku que ainda não havia deixado o salão se aproximou de Inuyasha lentamente com uma expressão alegre.

-Majestade...

-O que quer Miroku? – perguntou Inuyasha ainda de costa ajeitando os pergaminhos que estavam sobre a mesa.

-Queria dar-lhe meus parabéns... O senhor fez escolhas muito sábias, sinceramente eu não esperava isso do senhor... – comentou Miroku.

-Feh! Está me chamando de burro Miroku?! – perguntou Inuyasha erguendo o punho.

-Não! Não! Claro que não senhor! – respondeu rapidamente Miroku antes que Inuyasha batesse nele.

-Pois para mim pareceu... – comentou o olhando pelo conto dos olhos e com uma expressão fechada.

-Sinto muito... – disse Miroku suando frio.

-Ah, Miroku... Teve noticias do Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Inuyasha ao terminar de recolher os pergaminhos.

-Sim... Ele mandou uma carta para senhor... – disse Miroku pegando um pequeno envelope e entregando-o para Inuyasha.

-Certo... – disse Inuyasha, pegou o envelope e se retirou do salão.

Inuyasha estava andando pelo corredor que dava no hall, enquanto olhava para a carta, estava muito curioso, era a primeira carta que recebera do irmão em mais ou menos duas semanas desde que ele viajou.

Chegou no hall e subiu as longas escadas, virou no corredor e seguiu na direção do seu quarto, ao entrar se sentou na cama e abriu o envelope com as garras. Desdobrou a carta onde havia escrito com tinta preta a familiar letra do irmão, começou a ler com atenção:

_**Irmãozinho, **_

Só ao ler o começo rosnou pelo apelido que o irmão insistia em usar.

**_Sinto muito por ter demorado a escrever. Não tenho tido tempo, ando muito ocupado, muitos compromissos e reuniões, o reino do Sudeste é realmente maravilho, e as pessoas são muito simpáticas, ao contrario das que eu conheço._**

Inuyasha bufou ao ver a primeira provocação na carta, era claro que encontraria outras, afinal a maior diversão do irmão era provocá-lo.

**_Anda difícil conseguir uma aliança com esse reino, dizem que não querem se meter em algo que não têm nada a ver, se quer saber, na minha opinião eles estão com medo. Decidi então abandonar esse reino, pretendo ir para o reino do Nordeste, estou partindo amanhã cedo._**

**_É bom que não tenha destruído tudo, e infelizmente não voltarei no tempo combinado, terei de passar mais alguns meses fora. Eu peço todas as noites para que quando eu retornar meu exercito ainda exista._**

_**De seu irmão**_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

Ao terminar de ler amassou a carta e a jogou no chão. Levantou-se nervoso e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, olhou para aquela bolinha de papel e decidiu responder a carta do irmão.

Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, sua pena e o tinteiro e se sentou à mesa que havia no canto do quarto.

_**Caro "irmão", **_

_**Fico aliviado em saber que não terei de suportar sua presença por alguns meses. Espero que consiga essa bendita aliança, acho que sereia interessante tentar faze-la com o reino do Sudoeste, parece que eles também não estão aceitando essa modificação econômica, há pouco tempo eles atacaram o reino Norte.**_

_**Estamos planejando atacar o reino Norte essa noite, haverá um festival e eles não estão preparados para tal surpresa achamos um meio de invadir o castelo e iremos apreender o exercito, está tudo preparado.**_

_**De seu irmão**_

_**Inuyasha**_

Ao terminar de escrever, ele pingou a cerra derretida na abertura do envelope e colocou o símbolo imperial. Saiu do quarto atrás de Jakotsu.

Desceu as escadas e foi na direção do aposento do mensageiro, ao chegar na porta de madeira escura, bateu.

-Entre... – Inuyasha ouviu a familiar voz de Jakotsu e entrou no aposento, Jakotsu ao ver Inuyasha, levantou-se, antes que ele fizesse qualquer outra coisa, Inuyasha falou:

-Fique parado ai! Eu preciso que leve essa carta para o Sesshoumaru... – comentou Inuyasha mostrando a carta nas mãos.

-Ah, pode deixar docinho... – disse dando uma piscadela para ele e pegando a carta - vou sair agora mesmo para entregá-la. Disse pegando o sapato e saindo do quarto, Inuyasha o seguiu para fora do castelo, separaram-se quando ele tomou a direção dos campos de treinamento e Jakotsu foi atrás de um cavalo para fazer a viagem.

Inuyasha desceu a pequena depressão que havia antes do campo de treinamento. A relva era verde e o sol começava a se esconder atrás das montanhas no horizonte.

Olhou a diante e percebeu o grande numero de soldados enfileirados, formando um grande quadrado, ao avistar Hytone se aproximou.

-Majestade... – cumprimentou Hytone fazendo uma reverencia.

-Tudo em ordem? – perguntou Inuyasha.

-Sim...

Inuyasha olhou para os soldados, todos trajavam uma farda azul, com capacetes, armaduras e escudos.

-Senhor, essa é a parte humana do exercito... – comentou Hytone.

-Onde estão os youkais? – indagou Inuyasha curioso.

-Um pouco mais atrás, eles formam o segundo grupo do exército... – respondeu o general – Aqui estão eles – disse mostrando mais um grupo de pessoas.

-Divida esse grupo em dois, leve metade com você e os humanos... A outra metade entrará comigo pelo túnel – disse Inuyasha.

-Certo...

Rapidamente dividiram o exercito, Inuyasha foi se trocar, quando retornou não usava as vestes costumeiras, ele trajava um kinomo vermelho feito de pele de rato de fogo, um material muito resistente e ótimo para batalhas. Na cintura, sua grande companheira nos campos, a espada herdada de seu pai, Tetsussaiga.

-Está tudo pronto senhor... – disse Hytone.

-Então vamos! – Inuyasha desembainhou a espada que logo se transformou em um grande canino e gritou – VAMOS ACABAR COM O REINO NORTE!!!

Assim todo o exercito vibrou em concordância com as palavras do príncipe, e seguiram na direção da floresta por onde começariam com a primeira parte do plano.

o/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/

**NR: Esse final ficou emocionante Manda, não sabe o quanto Não encontrei tantos erros assim né? XD Mal posso esperar pelo próximo cap!**

**Bjs**

**Lily-chan**

**YO MINNA!!**

**Primeiro quero agradecer a Lily! EHHH! Obrigada miguinha, como sempre revisou mais esse capitulo e fez um ótimo trabalho! Quanto ao negócio que você disse sobre a carta eu até pensei nisso, mas acho que se eu colocar, vai ficar estranho porquê se o Inuyasha já está indo atacar o reino Norte, eles não tem tanto tempo assim para interceptarem a mensagem... Eu não sei ainda tenho de me decidir... E mais uma vez obrigada!**

**Pessoal, eu realmente demorei dessa vez, fiquei muito tempo parada, não conseguia de jeito nenhum terminar o capitulo 15 de Amor é para sempre, então como não obtive sucesso decidi escrever esse capitulo e como sempre, o escrevi bem rápido! Em dois dias ele já estava pronto, o que foi um alivio para mim, estou tendo mais sorte com essa fic, do que com a outra, e ao perceber isso vieram pensamentos assassinos em minha mente tão descuidada.**

**Acreditam que pensei em desistir?! Mas ai falei comigo mesma, calma Amanda, ainda não chegamos a esse ponto desesperador... - -"**

**Eu sei que a galera que lê AÉPS deve estar quase me matando após essa nota, mas, por favor, não cometam esse ato tão desumano comigo! i.i Eu não tenho culpa se estou com tanta dificuldade, acreditem se quiserem, mas o que mais quero atualmente é terminar aquela bendita fic, que eu nunca consigo!**

**Então vamos optar pela solução mais civilizada e seguir com nossa vidinha e sem pensamentos que me tenham caído de um penhasco ou coisa parecida ¬¬"**

**Bom, vamos deixar isso de lado e responder a reviews:**

**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon****: Aloha! Obriga pela review, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic, estou cheia de idéias, acho que o Jakotsu está perdendo um pouco a graça ' Bom o Sesshy-chan não vai voltar tão cedo... Mas quando voltar, vai ta com a carga toda! Mil beijos...**

**Ifuryta: Olá! Obrigada pela review! Tudo bem, você não está acostumada a conviver com o meu lado sentimental e poético (não tem nada de poético) você está familiarizada com o meu lado que não bate muito bem... É natural, quer dizer você não podia imaginar que eu estava indo tão bem, ne? Quanto a tua fic, eu acho que você devia tentar! Esse é um conselho de amiga, então é bom segui-lo! Nossa! Beijosss...**

**Alexandra: Olá! Senti-me lisonjeada em saber que em poucas fics, você decidiu comentar na minha! Obrigada! Espero que esse capitulo tenha sido a gosto! Mil beijocas...**

**Tici-chan: Olá! Obrigada pela review! Fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando da fic! Beijocas...**

**Dark Sofy: Olá Sofy! Muito obrigada pela review! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Estou me esforçando bastante e espero que esse capitulo tenha ficado bom também! Mil beijinhos...**

**Jenny-Ci: Muito obrigada pela review! Eu estou muito feliz de saber que você está gostando de verdade! Espero que esse capitulo tenha ficado legal e que você tenha curtido, muito obrigada pelo apoio! Mil beijos...**

**CaHh kinomoto: Olá! Muito obrigada pela review, obrigada pelos elogios, espero que continue lendo e deixando comentários, e principalmente gostando! Beijos!**

**Nanda Dark Kagura: Muito obrigada pela review! To morrendo de saudades, viu? Mil beijos...**

**Bianca Himura: Olá!!!! Tudo bem miguinha? Que bom que gostou do capitulo! Obrigada pela review! Mil beijos...**

**Finalmente terminei! Muito obrigada pela reviews galera! Espero que o capitulo tenha agradado a todos! E, por favor, deixem REVIEWS!**

**Mil beijos...**

**°°Amanda-Chan°°**


	5. Chacina

**Guerra de sentimentos**

_Por.Nayome Isuy_

**Capítulo 05 – Chacina**

Finalmente ela havia saído do castelo. Não agüentava mais, precisava ficar sozinha, pensar um pouco sobre tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias. O que havia escutado não saía de seus pensamentos, não permitia que sua mente descansasse. Sentimentos desconhecidos afloraram-se em seu peito. Ela não sabia explicar. Nunca chegara a conhecer sentimentos que se comparassem a tais que vivenciava no momento.

Não era um sentimento que talvez teria por um amigo. Era algo diferente, maior... Sentia-se magoada e traída. Traída? Por que se sentia traída se nunca tiveram nada? Mais mesmo assim não conseguia odiá-lo por ser o príncipe do reino norte, prestes a atacar seu reino, uma vez que ele não fez nada, o destino é que fez. "Talvez... Talvez ele tenha um motivo..." a jovem pensou enquanto as lágrimas lhe embaçavam a visão. "Hora Kagome, não tente arrumar uma desculpa razoável para se enganar... No fundo eu sei que é não é verdade..."

Uma lágrima rolou por sua face "Droga! Por que eu sinto esse aperto no meu coração?" ela enxugou com as costas de uma das mãos a pequena lágrima que demonstrava parte da dor que sentia. Suspirou e voltou sua atenção para o caminho que seguia, ela caminhava sobre a relva verde que cobria aquelas colinas. Em fim ela alcançou a ponte que passava pelo rio que cruzava o reino Norte. Atravessou-a calmamente, não se lembrava que tinha medo de altura, talvez a dor que sentia naquele momento, a impedisse de ligar para medos tão irracionais e infantis.

Resolveu mudar seu ponto de atenção para o sol que começava a se pôr atrás de uma bela montanha, permitindo que cores alaranjadas e amareladas banhassem o céu com sua beleza, inconseqüentemente um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios rosados. Sentiu uma estranha paz invadir seu peito, esqueceu a magoa que sentia. Permaneceu um pequeno espaço de tempo ali, parada, apenas admirando aquele magnífico quadro que a natureza havia permitido que fosse apresentado aos seres humanos.

Logo ela já estava na frente da velha cabana de Kaede. Pensou em entrar, mas decidiu que era melhor não. Ela sabia que provavelmente brigaria com a sacerdotisa e não estava com paciência para tal acontecimento. Decidiu ir para outro lugar, seguiu na direção da floresta, apesar de há esta hora o local já estar escuro, ela queria ir à cabana na qual morava (vocês pensaram que ela morava com a Kaede? Apesar da Kaede ser tia dela, elas não moram juntas, né? XP).

Caminhou um pouco, subiu algumas pedras e passou por uma folhagem espessa. A cabana se localizava quase no meio da floresta, possuía uma localização um tanto difícil e até quase impossível de ser encontrada por acaso.

O local que rodeava a pequena cabana era um pouco vasto. Agora, ela se encontrava numa pequena clareira, um lugar imperceptível a olhos desatentos. A cabana se encontrava a um canto, quase que escondida pela folhagem. Porém a densa floresta o cercava.

A jovem entrou na cabana, a cada minuto que se passava ela ficava mais nervosa, sabia que tinha de estar no festival, mas por que ela iria se na verdade não haveria festival algum? Se na verdade, o que aconteceria seria um ataque do reino Oeste? Droga! Ela estava pensando nisso novamente! Não podia acreditar todos seus pensamentos a levavam para o mesmo ponto, ele.

"Eu tenho que ir... Tenho que ajudar o meu povo, não posso abandoná-los agora..." ela suspirou longamente "e também... Eu tenho que saber se é verdade... Se o Inuyasha é mesmo o príncipe do Oeste..." ela deu um sorriso deprimido. E assim ela abandonou a cabana e seguiu pela escura floresta para o vilarejo.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Inuyasha e seu grande exército caminhavam silenciosos pelas penumbras da floresta a qual usaria como esconderijo. Ele e o general Hytone andavam na frente enquanto conversavam e se certificava de que o plano era perfeito.

Subitamente sentiu um aperto no peito e lembrou de Kagome, sua face de pele macia e seu belo sorriso que o conquistara, sabia que após vê-lo na batalha certamente nunca mais o perdoaria. "Droga! Kagome..." pensou baixando seu olhar triste para relva escura "Ahm? P-Por que eu me importo tanto assim se ela vai passar a me odiar?" ele se repreendeu "Humf! Eu não me importo! Não estou nem ai se ela vai me odiar!" pensou orgulhoso cruzando os braços e virando o rosto irritado.

Hytone apenas o olhou, confuso "Por que ele de repente ficou tão nervoso?" se perguntou um pouco curioso, entretanto não se atreveria a perguntar o motivo do mau humor do príncipe, com certeza Inuyasha o reduziria a pedaços somente com seu olhar nervoso capaz de tirar a coragem de qualquer um.

Em fim eles atravessaram a parte da floresta que pertencia ao reino Oeste, adentrando nas terras do Norte. As horas haviam passado rápidas e Inuyasha simplesmente não se dera conta, talvez no momento ainda estivesse se repreendendo por causa de pensamentos indesejados que tornavam a perturbá-lo. Será que ele não conseguia aceitá-los?

- Bom, Hytone, este é o local... – disse Inuyasha parando, o lugar era rodeado pelas árvores da floresta, havia um pequeno rio que seguia na direção do reino Norte – você sabe o que fazer... – completou Inuyasha e Hytone apenas assentiu com um breve aceno de cabeça.

Inuyasha seguiu por um lado com uma parte do exercito enquanto Hytone seguiu pelo outro lado do rio com o resto dos guerreiros (que eram realmente muitos!), sabia que devia ir até os portões que havia mais abaixo e esperar por um dos soldados para abri-los e assim seguirem na direção da base do exercito do Norte.

Inuyasha seguia confiante e muito sério, claro que estava um pouco nervoso, afinal além de ter de ver Kagome ele estava indo para uma batalha, não tinha medo, mas quem pode ir a um combate sem ter algum receio quanto ao seu futuro? Acho que não temia se ferir ou qualquer coisa do tipo, talvez tivesse mais receio quanto à reação que a jovem teria ao vê-lo.

Estava tão distraído que nem se deu conta quando chegaram no local no qual usariam para entrar no castelo. Como Inuyasha havia citado em reuniões anteriores as águas do lago estavam muito baixas. Ele deixou de se preocupar e mudou sua atenção para o rio quase seco. Suspirou, agora ele não podia ter mais nenhum receio, tinha de estar concentrado em tudo, não podia deixar passar uma falha. Esvaziou a mente e cruzou os braços.

Desceu a pequena depressão sem muitas cerimônias e assim à parte do exercito que estava com ele o seguiu. O caminho era de terra e a água batia um pouco acima de seus calcanhares, caminharam um pouco mais e em fim estavam diante de uma porta de ferro muito enferrujada.

Inuyasha a puxou, ela parecia um pouco emperrada, por causa dos anos que passara fechada. A noite já predominava do lado de fora, não era possível ver quase nada. Com um rangido Inuyasha abriu a porta sem maiores dificuldades. Eles entraram sorrateiramente, podiam ouvir o barulho de pingos d'água ecoando no estreito corredor de pedras.

O local era úmido e escuro. Seus passos eram lentos e um pouco insertos. Caminhavam, e nada de chegarem no fim do longo corredor. Um dos presentes chegou a sugerir para retornarem, mas todos o repreenderam pela falta de coragem. Inuyasha podia ver ai uma oportunidade para não ter de atacar o reino Norte e Kagome, entretanto ele abandou tal chance, pois nunca desistia de algo que queria.

Ele não prestava muita atenção no caminho quando seu pé afundou subitamente na água, o que o fez tomar um susto. Foi ver qual era o motivo do incidente e acabou descobrindo que era por causa de um degrau que estava sob as rasas águas do lugar. Olhou adiante e percebeu que havia uma escada. O único jeito de seguir o caminho era descendo-a, porém descê-la os levariam para água mais profundas, teriam de mergulhar para passar por este caminho.

- Droga... Teremos de mergulhar... – reclamou Inuyasha. Houve uma breve sessão de murmúrios.

- Alteza, acha seguro atravessarmos essas águas sem sabermos o que há do outro lado? Quer dizer, nós não sabemos a distância de um lado para o outro... – comentou um dos soldados, Inuyasha permaneceu calado, tudo conspirava para que ele não atacasse o reino "talvez não seja, mas..." ele respirou fundo até que sentiu o cheiro de terra seca "é isso, se eu posso sentir esse cheiro de terra tão próximo, eu tenho certeza que à distância para o outro lado é pequena".

- Eu posso sentir o cheiro de terra seca muito próximo daqui, tenho certeza que a distância não é longa... – respondeu Inuyasha. Todos permaneceram em silêncio – vamos – completou.

Ele começou a descer a escada de terra úmida. À medida que ele descia a água subia, ela já batia na sua cintura, e estava muito fria. Os guerreiros começaram a entrar na água também, Inuyasha resolveu mergulhar de uma vez.

Nadava nas águas escuras seguindo sempre em frente, minutos se passavam e nada de achar terra firme. Quando finalmente viu uma luz um pouco mais adiante, apressou o nado e assim alcançou o outro lado, havia escadas do mesmo jeito que as anteriores, ele as subiu e alcançou um pátio, parecia abandonado há bastante tempo.

Voltou a observar as escuras águas e logo as viu movimentar-se e darem lugar aos guerreiros que o seguiam. Quando todos já haviam deixado as águas, Inuyasha seguiu em frente analisando o pátio abandonado, viu uma porta de madeira praticamente comida por cupins. Caminhou até ela, mas seus sentidos o alertaram quanto à presença inimiga por trás dela.

Inuyasha ergueu a mão indicando aos seus companheiros que não agissem até segundas ordens. Aproximou-se lentamente, segurou a maçaneta e em um movimento brusco abriu a porta com tamanha violência que nocauteou o soldado que estava atrás dela deixando-o com o nariz quebrado. O outro guarda que se encontrava ao lado não teve tempo de reagir, pois Inuyasha em um movimento ágil o acertou no meio da cara, deslocando seu maxilar inferior. (esse ai vai ter problemas com a fala durante um bom tempo XD)

Após derrubá-los em poucos segundos, Inuyasha fez um breve aceno com a mão para que prosseguissem. Seguiram pelo castelo encontrando por vezes alguns soldados, mas nenhuma resistência significativa. Andaram por vários corredores, passaram por diversos cômodos e em fim alcançaram a saída do palácio.

-Você... – disse se dirigindo a um dos youkais – leve um dos seus companheiros e vá abrir os portões para o resto do exército entrar junto com o Hytone...

- Sim senhor... – respondeu num tom baixo para não chamar atenção dos guardas. Chamou um dos companheiros e ambos seguiram rápidos, porém silenciosos pelos campos do vilarejo, atravessaram o rio que cruzava o reino.

Finalmente os dois soldados alcançaram os altos portões e os abriram, fazendo sinal para que o exército entrasse. A cena que logo se sucedeu era de deixar qualquer um boquiaberto. O que antes parecia ser uma floresta deserta em um piscar de olhos se tornou, praticamente, uma base de milhares de guerreiros armados que foram adentrando os portões do reino.

Eles rumaram para a base do exercito inimigo. Enquanto isso, Inuyasha seguia para o vilarejo onde ocorria um grande festival em comemoração ao retorno dos guerreiros, que participaram de uma grande batalha.

O festival ocorria tranqüilamente. (mas não por muito tempo XP) Numerosos guerreiros desfilavam e Kouga seguia na frente com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Todos os habitantes do reino norte estavam presentes e observavam o desfile.

Fogos de artifício preenchiam o céu escuro com cores chamativas e iluminavam o local. Haviam tochas espalhadas por diversos lugares. Inuyasha e seu exército estavam escondidos um pouco acima da montanha que antecedia o vilarejo. Foi quando ele a viu, seu coração acelerou subitamente. Ela andava distraída, quando uma pequena menininha a chamou e ela a pegou no colo e sorriu.

Ficou um tempo observando-a.

o.o.o.o.o.o

O enorme exército caminhava silencioso pelos campos verdes, se escondia atrás de árvores, rolavam pelo gramado e, em fim, alcançaram a base sem despertar suspeitas. Hytone acenou pedindo que prosseguissem. Um dos youkais seguiu em frente, sacou a espada, o exército rodeou o local, ele abriu a porta subitamente, quando milhares de espadas foram apontadas para ele, arregalou os olhos.

De repente um dos que estavam no meio dos guerreiros inimigos brandiu a espada e feriu-o gravemente, ele caiu morto no chão. Esse foi o ponto para que os guerreiros avançassem contra os inimigos. O cheiro de sangue invadia os sentidos dos youkais presentes, o som das espadas se chocando predominava, gritos de dor ecoavam.

O clima era pesado. Guerreiros caiam mortos nos campos anteriormente verdes, pois agora estavam banhados de sangue. Nenhum dos dois reinos tinha vantagens sobre o outro o que tornava a batalha mais acirrada. O combate não estava sendo como o esperado por ambos os reinos, por parte do Oeste devia-se a perda do elemento surpresa, e o Norte desanimado, por causa do grande número de guerreiros lutando contra eles.

Porém ambos os reinos lutavam com bravura.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Kagome estava observando os guerreiros desfilando, ou melhor, ela só olhava para os guerreiros, sua mente estava distante, ela se recordava da conversa que ouvira no castelo, foi nesse instante que se lembrou do ataque que haveria, arregalou os olhos, seu coração acelerou e ela olhou ao redor com medo, correu para pegar seu arco e flechas.

Ela estava voltando para o local quando viu uma sombra sobre a colina, começou a ouvir barulhos. Ela começou a tremer, sabia que como sacerdotisa não deveria demonstrar suas emoções, entretanto ela estava muito abalada. Apertou com força o arco.

Sua respiração estava alterada, seus sentidos confusos, os movimentos sobre a montanha aumentaram, ela sabia, eles estavam ali. Fixou sua visão na montanha, foi quando vários youkais saíram de seus esconderijos e começaram a descê-la correndo. A cena era chocante, as pessoas do vilarejo começaram a correr, gritos de desespero soaram pelo local. Crianças chorando. Ela começou a ficar tonta tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais. (até eu fiquei tonta o.o)

Ela não conseguia tomar uma atitude. O rei se engasgou com o vinho que tomava ao ver o tamanho de exército que avançava. O exército que anteriormente desfilava, agora partia contra o exército que vinha na direção do vilarejo. Pareciam duas gigantescas ondas prontas para se chocarem e devastarem tudo ao redor, Kagome observava tudo atônita.

Em fim os exércitos se "chocaram", começou uma grande comparação de forças. As espadas se chocavam com violência. Pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com aquela batalha caiam no chão mortas. Bancadas e cabanas eram destruídas. Plantações eram pisoteadas.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Kagome, era simplesmente horrível. Crianças morriam sem saber o motivo, o vilarejo estava sendo aniquilado. Focos de incêndio iniciaram em vários locais, mas isso não era um motivo para pararem com aquela chacina. O cheiro da fumaça irritava um pouco os youkais ali, no entanto eles não demonstravam fraquezas perante elas.

Subitamente Kagome escutou um grito, uma voz muito familiar:

- FERIDA DO VENTO! – Kagome arregalou os olhos, uma grande rajada de energia sinistra partiu contra centenas de guerreiros, devastando florestas próximas. Ela voltou sua atenção para o causador de tal acontecimento, arregalou os olhos, era Inuyasha.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer com violência sobre o seu rosto "Era verdade..." sua visão estava embaçada "como ele pode fazer isso comigo?!" em um ato de raiva ela gritou:

- INUYASHA! POR QUE ME ENGANOU?!!!!!! – acabou chamando a atenção do mesmo e de Miroku que estava próximo. Inuyasha se virou e viu a jovem com a face repleta de lagrimas. Ele estava exausto, tinha vários ferimentos, seus sentidos estavam desnorteados.

Miroku olhou confuso para a jovem, de onde Inuyasha conhecia aquela sacerdotisa? "Eu nunca vi essa mulher... Ela parece pertencer a esse reino... Estranho..." Inuyasha parou de prestar atenção na batalha que se sucedia e começou a ir à direção da jovem.

- Kagome... – ele sussurrou. Ela o olhava, não sabia se sentia pena ou raiva. Seu coração se comprimiu ao vê-lo daquele jeito, mais lágrimas rolaram por sua face, ela começou a soluçar. Kouga que estava defendendo o rei dos diversos guerreiros que tentavam se aproximar correu na direção de Kagome quando viu Inuyasha indo até ela.

- Não se aproxime da Kagome! – gritou Kouga pulando na frente de Inuyasha, que ergueu os olhos.

- Ora, não me faça rir, lobo, acha mesmo que é páreo para mim? – Inuyasha perguntou sacando a espada que logo se transformou em um grande canino – eu vou fazer você em pedaços, seu lobo fedorento!

Inuyasha avançou contra Kouga, entretanto este desviou com um salto, avançou novamente, e este desviou. O incêndio aumentou e o cheiro de fogo e a forte fumaça espalharam-se pelo local. O que antes era um festival tranqüilo havia se transformado em um campo de batalha.

- Grr! Pare de fugir! – Inuyasha gritou, cortou o vento em um movimento rápido – FERIDA DO VENTO! – a grande rajada de energia sinistra avançou contra Kouga com extrema velocidade, Kagome observava desesperada. Kouga foi acertado e arremessado para longe – Kagome...

Ele não pode dar nem um passo, pois um youkai do reino inimigo aproveitou sua distração e o atacou com sua gigantesca espada, esta atravessou sua barriga provocando um ferimento vital, em outras situações não seria tão perigoso, mas ele estava muito ferido, e muito cansado. Acabou caindo inconsciente.

- INUYASHA!!! – gritou Kagome desesperada, não podia deixá-lo ali, ela ainda podia salvá-lo, em uma atitude desesperada ela ergueu o arco e flecha e atirou, a flecha atravessou o campo de batalha produzindo um brilho rosado, acabou abrindo caminho. Ela correu na direção do jovem inconsciente, pendurou o arco no ombro.

Segurou-o pelos ombros e começou a arrastá-lo pelo campo, trombou com várias pessoas e por vezes pegava o arco para se defender. Cadáveres caiam diante de si, estava suja de sangue e cansada, mas não desistiu, tinha de salvá-lo, não sabia o porquê, mas fazia o que seu coração mandava.

Em fim, ela conseguiu sair do meio daquela carnificina, arrastou Inuyasha para o meio da floresta. Os diversos humanos – que faziam parte do exercito do reino Oeste - que estavam presentes na batalha ao perceberem que Inuyasha havia desaparecido, começaram a se apavorar. Não tinham mais certeza do que faziam sem o seu líder presente, e por esses motivos muitos começaram a abandonar os campos de batalha.

Os youkais do reino Oeste começaram a ter de suportar mais do que podiam por causa do abandono, começaram a ficar mais cansados e terem de se encarregarem com mais soldados do que conseguiam suportar.

Miroku percebeu que estavam começando a ficar em desvantagem, e que os youkais não suportariam tudo aquilo, vendo que Inuyasha havia desaparecido, gritou:

- BATER EM RETIRADA! – diversos youkais se assustaram com a repentina ordem, contudo não houve objeções, começaram a fugir pela floresta. Deu inicio uma grande comemoração por parte do reino Norte, gritos de vitória. Contudo, não havia vitória alguma, somente uma grande destruição, o prejuízo seria gigantesco, haviam feito um grande estrago, muitas pessoas passariam a noite chorando pela morte de entes queridos.

o/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/

**ALOHA GALERA!**

**Meu deus! Terei pesadelos com guerras essa noite o.o Esse capítulo foi um tanto sangrento! UAU! Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de escrever algo assim, mas é lógico que contei com algumas ajudas! Esse capítulo deu muito trabalho e dor de cabeça, se vocês querem saber... " Por isso quero pedir desculpas se o capítulo ficou um pouco pequeno, sei que demorei bastante e vocês, caros leitores, mereciam algo maior... **

**Quero agradecer a todo o pessoal que me ajudou, muito obrigada Lily por ter revisado esse capítulo! Foi um grande favor!**

**Vejamos, também quero agradecer a Carina (irmã da Rebeca) que me deu uma GRANDE ajuda! **

**A pessoal, sentiram que to com o nick novo, né? XD Sou uma pessoa indecisa que adora mudar de nome, mas acho que agora ficarei com esse estável (Deus ouça minhas preces!) **

**Agora vamos as reviews:**

**Vi: Olá miga! Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando da história! Mil beijinhos...**

**Babyx-chan: Olá! Muito obrigada pela reviw! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Espero que a batalha tenha te agradado! Beijos...**

**Ifuryta: Olá miga!!! Obrigada pela review!! É verdade, eu enrolei muito, mas em fim chegou a tão esperada batalha, eu só espero que tenha agradado a todos, muito obrigada por tudo! Mil beijos...**

**Samy Higurashi: Olá miga!! Muito obrigada pela review! E não se preocupe, o que importa é que você está lendo, e eu fico muito feliz com isso!! Essa guerra não deu ainda seus maiores prejuízos! XD Beijocas!**

**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: Olá! Muito obrigada por estar sempre comentando! Eu fico muito feliz e agradeço muito pelas suas sugestões que você sempre deixa! Eu percebi que eu deixei a Kagome meio de lado, mas é porque não tinha nada de muito útil para colocar para ela " Mil beijocas!**

**Monkey Minamino H. U.: Olá!!!! OW! Demorei muito com esse capítulo? Você não está morto, está? XD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e muito obrigada por comentar! Beijos!**

**Kagura Mayfair: Olá amiga! Quanto tempo nós não nos falamos! Muito obrigada por ter deixado um comentário e pelos elogios! Sua fic está fazendo bastante sucesso, né miga! Mil beijinhos!**

**Alexandra: Olá! Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Fico feliz que esteja lendo minha fic, e espero que esse capítulo tenha a agradado! Mil beijinhos.**

**Kishu Arashi: Olá miguxa!!! Muito obrigada pela reviw!!! Que bom que esteja gostando da fic, espero que esse capítulo não tenha deixado a esperar! Mil beijinhos!**

**Cahh Kinomoto: Olá! Muito obrigada pela review! Espero que esse capítulo tenha lhe agradado! (Deus como eu rezo por isso i.i) Você tem MSN? Se tiver eu gostaria muito de conversar com você! Me inclua, ta? Meu e-mail é: **

**Bianca Himura: Aloha! Muito obrigada pela review miguinha! Espero que essa guerra tenha te agradado XD Eu sei como você sanguinária XDD desculpa não me conti! Nós nos falamos depois! Beijinhos!!! **

**Bom, galerinha, aqui acaba mais um capítulo! É tão bom ter meus pensamentos organizados novamente, é incrível como esse capítulo teve o poder de fazer um grande nó na minha cabeça! Muito obrigada a todo mundo que leu e q eu deixou review ou simplesmente acompanha sempre!**

**Eu torço para que o próximo capítulo saia brevemente, até eu fico nervosa quando eu demoro ¬¬"**

**Mil beijinhos!!!**

**Nayome Isuy**


	6. Sentimentos

**Guerra de sentimentos**

**_Por.Nayome Isuy_**

**Capítulo 06 – Sentimentos**

Naquela noite não havia estrelas no céu, estava liso e tomado por um azul profundo e negro, parecia demonstrar seu desgosto pela batalha que acontecera há pouco tempo. O vento soprava gélido, talvez para afastar momentos de puro ódio e dor.

O clima estava pesado por causa da grande quantidade de mortes, o cheiro forte de sangue impregnava os locais próximos de onde ocorrera o combate.

Kagome estava exausta, entretanto a possibilidade de desistir não passou por sua cabeça, juntou forças que não tinha e continuou o caminho até sua cabana. Inuyasha permanecia desacordado, o que não facilitava, afinal tinha de arrastá-lo até um local seguro.

**o.o.o.o**

Miroku entrou pelas portas do castelo nervoso, não agüentava mais, dera tudo errado, tudo o que haviam trabalhado nas ultimas duas semanas dera errado, mas a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça era **"Por quê?"** Como não haviam conseguido apreender o exército inimigo? Por que dera tudo errado? E a principal pergunta **"Por que haviam perdido?!"**

- Droga! Não consigo pensar em nada que possa explicar o ocorrido... E o pior é que o príncipe Inuyasha desapareceu no meio do campo de batalha... – comentou Miroku em voz alta "Tem que haver uma explicação!" pensava o conselheiro nervoso enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no hall do castelo "É melhor eu convocar uma reunião urgente com todos da assembléia, isso me lembra que terei de comunicar o senhor Sesshoumaru, afinal o reino não pode continuar sem alguém governando! Droga, por que eu que tenho de dar essa notícia?!"

Seguiu em passos ligeiros pelo corredor de pedras que antecedia a sala de reuniões, abriu as portas com violência assustando o escrivão que estava quase dormindo na própria cadeira.

- Senhor M-Miroku, e-eu n-não estava dormindo, estava só... – o jovem não pode terminar sua explicação, pois Miroku o interrompeu.

- Não quero explicações agora! Seja útil. Convoque todos os participantes da assembléia real! Depressa! – exclamou Miroku nervoso, enquanto recomeçava a andar de um lado para o outro pela sala.

- S-Sim senhor! – disse o jovem e saiu correndo pelo castelo. Logo os raios de sol apareceriam no horizonte e iluminariam o reino Oeste.

Miroku se sentou em uma das cadeiras tamborilando os dedos nervosamente sobre a superfície plana da mesa, mexeu em alguns papeis tentando se distrair, mas logo já havia abandonado-os para continuar sua espera. Sua mente se resumia em um grande nó de pensamentos, perguntas incompletas e sem respostas.

Os minutos passavam e ninguém aparecia na sala (posso dizer que se passaram só 5 minutos ') se levantou novamente, não conseguia ficar quieto. Até que começou a ouvir passos apressados pelo corredor. Levantou-se, provavelmente eram os participantes da assembléia real que já deveriam estar chegando, arrumou as vestes e ficou observando a bela porta de madeira negra.

As portas se abriram com um estrondo dando lugar a figura nervosa de um de cabelos prateados que irrompeu o salão na direção do conselheiro.

**o.o.o.o**

No alto de um das montanhas localizadas próximo ao reino Norte, onde a fumaça ainda impregnava o céu, um homem com uma pele de babuíno lhe cobrindo o rosto sorria convencido.

- Huh, huh, huh, Inuyasha, parece que essa batalha não ocorreu como planejava... – disse para a leve brisa que soprava entre as árvores do local – eu conseguirei o que quero em questão de tempo, como o rei do reino Norte me prometeu serei seu conselheiro e irei aniquilá-lo, Inuyasha.

O homem olhou para o céu negro e seguiu na direção do castelo.

**o.o.o.o**

Kagome finalmente avistou a cabana que se encontrava no meio da mata, com um ultimo suspiro arrastou o príncipe para dentro. Colocou-o sobre um futon que estava arrumado no fundo da cabana, e acendeu uma fogueira para aquecer o local, por causa da noite fria.

Recolheu algumas ervas que tinha guardado na cabana e pegou uma pequena tigela, colocou água em uma panela e pôs para ferver. Ficou um pequeno espaço de tempo pensando no ocorrido. Realmente não havia sido como imaginava, quem diria que depois daquela batalha ela acabaria salvando a vida de Inuyasha "Afinal, por que eu fiz isso? Quer dizer ele atacou o meu reino mesmo sabendo que eu era de lá e agora eu o trago para a minha cabana para cuidar dos seus ferimentos? Eu devo estar ficando louca..." suspirou resignada, agora era tarde demais para se arrepender, e também, ela não conseguiria abandoná-lo naquele estado.

Baixou a cabeça enquanto esperava a água aquecer "Droga! Eu estou traindo meu próprio reino... Por sua culpa Inuyasha, aliás, tudo que tem ocorrido é por sua culpa!" Resmungou. "Não consigo culpá-lo. Neste estado, ele parece tão tranqüilo enquanto dorme, tem uma expressão tão serena...".

Ela se aproximou lentamente enquanto o observava, seu coração acelerou de forma que ela mesma se assustou, que sentimentos eram esses que possuía pelo jovem afinal? "De novo? Por que me deixa assim Inuyasha?" Levou uma das mãos ao rosto do jovem jogando, delicadamente, uma parte de sua franja para o lado.

Ela olhou para o kimono dele – estava todo sujo de sangue – sentiu o rosto corar levemente "para fazer os curativos eu vou ter que tirar..." levou as mãos ao rosto rubro, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

Encostou o jovem em uma das paredes de forma que pudesse retirar a parte superior de seu kimono vermelho. Suas mãos estavam tremulas, e mais vermelha do que estava era impossível ficar, seu coração acelerado não contribuía com a confusão de sentimentos e pensamentos.

Respirou fundo "Eu tenho que ficar calma... Esse nervosismo só está me atrapalhando, afinal, não sei porque estou tão nervosa, ele há de entender que para fazer os curativos eu necessitava que ele retirasse o kimono". Por fim, ela conseguiu tirar a parte superior do kimono, colocou-a dobrada em um canto e deitou o jovem novamente sobre o futon.

Parou um tempo, estática, não conseguia formular nem uma única frase coerente, seu coração estava acelerado "Ele tem o corpo tão bonito e... Definido" pensava enquanto observava o jovem adormecido "Acorde Kagome! O que pensa que está fazendo?!" se repreendeu ao perceber que chegara a entrar em transe "Os remédios, isso os remédios, eu tenho que terminar de preparar..." pensou distraída.

Ela se levantou e foi verificar a água que havia deixado fervendo, parecia que já estava pronta, pegou a pequena vasilha e colocou as ervas, e depois começou a amassá-las e misturá-las. Levou certo tempo para isso, contudo ao terminar, foi até o jovem adormecido, pegou um pano e molhou-o na água passando-o delicadamente sobre os enormes ferimentos. Após desinfetar os ferimentos ela passou a mistura de ervas e enfaixou-os.

"Agora tudo depende de voc" pensou ao se levantar, ela arrumou a cabana e foi verificar novamente a temperatura do jovem.

- Parece que a febre diminuiu um pouco... – comentou consigo mesma – acho que posso descansar um pouco agora... – ela se sentou em um dos cantos da cabana e acabou adormecendo, por estar muito cansada depois da batalha.

**o.o.o.o**

Miroku ficou atônito ao perceber que Sesshoumaru havia retornado. Não havia mais ninguém na sala, além dos dois. Sesshoumaru parecia realmente nervoso com alguma coisa e Miroku temia que ele descontasse sua raiva em si. Pensou cinco vezes até ter certeza do que deveria falar, pois se houvesse uma única palavra que o príncipe não concordasse, sabia que aquele nervoso todo cairia sobre si.

- A-A-Alteza! Não sabia que voltaria tão cedo, vosso irmão disse que iria demorar um pouco mais... – disse Miroku trêmulo diante do príncipe.

- Eu sei... – respondeu rude – mas por causa de uma maldita carta que meu irmão me passou retornei mais cedo! – Miroku o olhou de forma interrogativa – é verdade essa história de batalha?!

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, eu sinto confirmar... – Sesshoumaru rosnou diante da resposta recebida, o que fez Miroku gelar.

- Miroku vá chamar o idiota do meu irmão! – exclamou exaltado, Miroku sentiu as pernas bambearem "É agora, eu tenho que dizer..." pensou tomando uma certa coragem que talvez não possuísse no momento.

- Não p-posso senhor... – disse Miroku fechando os olhos para não ver a expressão nervosa de Sesshoumaru. Este se aproximou e pegou-o pelo colarinho, erguendo-o do chão.

- Como é?! Vai me desobedecer?

- N-N-N-Não s-senhor... É que... Seu irmão desapareceu durante a batalha... – Sesshoumaru soltou Miroku que caiu no chão com um baque abafado.

- Como assim desapareceu?! As pessoas não desaparecem Miroku! – exclamou Sesshoumaru, que bufava de raiva.

- Senhor, eu não sei o que houve... Só sei que por desaparecer durante o combate os guerreiros humanos ficaram inseguros e abandonaram o campo de batalha e por isso tivemos que bater em retirada... – disse Miroku.

- O QUÊ?! VOCÊS ABANDONARAM A BATALHA?! – exclamou Sesshoumaru, Miroku se encolheu com os gritos do príncipe.

- Senhor, se não tivéssemos abandonado a batalha não teríamos sobrevivido... – disse Miroku – nós acabamos ficando em desvantagem, e é isso que eu não entendo... – Sesshoumaru olhou para Miroku de forma interrogativa – Não entendo como isso pode acontecer...

- Miroku, eu pensei que você fosse uma pessoa racional... – disse Sesshoumaru se sentando em uma das cadeiras tentando se acalmar.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Alteza? – perguntou Miroku confuso com a afirmativa do príncipe, este girou os olhos de forma entediada.

- Digo isso, pois não consigo acreditar que consentiu com essa idiotice do meu irmão... – respondeu Sesshoumaru. Suspirou pegando um dos papeis na mesa, e percebendo que não eram interessantes, colocou-os novamente sobre a mesa.

- Alteza, o plano era realmente excelente, não sei como pode ter dado errado... Era quase impossível uma falha... – ponderou Miroku se relembrando das diversas reuniões que tiveram antes do combate.

- Eu sei o que deu errado Miroku... – disse Sesshoumaru se levantando, Miroku o olhou curioso – o erro é o fato de ter sido uma idéia do meu irmão...

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, se desejar posso lhe passar o planejamento e provar-lhe que este era merecido de uma vitória... – comentou Miroku – entretanto, algo aconteceu, um plano como aquele não tinha como falhar...

- Sim Miroku, mostre-me esse plano, e convoque uma reunião urgente com a assembléia real, afinal, ainda temos de achar meu irmão... –

- Senhor, eu estava esperando, a pouco, os participantes da assembléia... Afinal, como o senhor estava ausente e o príncipe Inuyasha também, precisávamos de alguém que pudesse governar enquanto o senhor estava fora... – respondeu Miroku.

- "timo... Bom, parece que cheguei em boa hora... – disse Sesshoumaru, Miroku assentiu a cabeça.

**o.o.o.o**

Kagome acordou com uma enorme dor nas costa, havia adormecido em uma posição nada confortável. Sentia sua cabeça latejar um pouco, mas nada que pudesse atrapalhá-la. Levantou-se depressa e olhou ao redor, demorou um certo tempo para perceber que estava sozinha na cabana, e ao perceber correu para o lado de fora.

Os raios da manhã que iluminavam a floresta acabaram ofuscando sua vista com a claridade. Levou uma das mãos para tampar o sol. Após se acostumar com a luminosidade ela olhou a redor e pode ver Inuyasha parado, em pé, olhando para a paisagem enquanto uma leve brisa lhe esvoaçava o longo cabelo prateado.

Baixou o olhar, não sabia o que falar, tudo que havia acontecido no dia anterior passou em sua mente como um filme. Um sentimento de tristeza a dominou "O que eu devo fazer? Eu não quero brigar com ele... Ele parece tão distraído..." pensou o observando.

- Por que fez isso? – Inuyasha perguntou de costas para a jovem – por que me salvou depois do que eu lhe fiz? – Kagome respirou fundo pensando em uma resposta para a pergunta do jovem, porém não encontrou.

- Me desculpe, mas... Eu não sei responder a sua pergunta... – murmurou a jovem baixando o olhar para observar a relva verde. Ambos permaneceram em silêncio, envoltos em seus próprios pensamentos e dúvidas.

- Eu sinto muito... – sussurrou Inuyasha de forma que Kagome pudesse ouvir, esta ergueu o olhar, não sabia o que responder. Deveria perdoá-lo depois de tudo? Depois do sofrimento que tivera ao descobrir que ele era o príncipe do reino Oeste.

- Inuyasha, por mais que eu queria culpá-lo ou odiá-lo agora, isso, realmente, parece impossível... – ela respondeu de forma suave. Inuyasha se virou e aproximou-se dela.

- Kagome, eu sei que a magoei e que a enganei, não a culpo se nunca mais voltar a falar comigo... Contudo, quero que saiba que eu pensei muito em você esses dias... – disse levando uma das mãos ao rosto da jovem e lhe acariciando a bochecha rosada. Ela apenas continuou a fitá-lo.

- Como poderia negar a mim mesma o que mais desejo? Estar ao seu lado... Desde que eu te conheci não consigo ficar um único dia sem pensar em você... – uma lágrima pura escorreu, contornando o rosto da jovem.

Inuyasha se sentiu mal por fazê-la chorar, ela havia confiado nele e ele simplesmente, a enganou. Por que tinha que ser tudo tão difícil? Por que não podia ser uma historia comum? Ele não sabia o que dizer, apenas a fitou durante um longo tempo, permitindo que seus sentimentos falassem por ele.

- Inuyasha... – a jovem sussurrou – eu sou uma sacerdotisa treinada para não demonstrar fraquezas... Entretanto, já não consigo controlar meus sentimentos desde que lhe conheci... E por esse motivo eu me sinto tão vulnerável... Fraca... – Inuyasha impediu que ela continuasse a frase.

- Demonstrar seus sentimentos não a torna uma pessoa fraca, Kagome... E sim, prova, acima de tudo, que você é uma humana... Uma mulher... E isso você não pode mudar... Você foi treinada como sacerdotisa, mas não pode negar o seu lado humano...

"Meu lado humano..." a jovem fechou os olhos sentindo uma suave brisa passar por seu corpo "A parte por mim esquecida há tempos". As lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto sem que ela pudesse controlá-las, cansada de sempre guardar seus sentimentos e dores, ela o abraçou, e ele retribui o abraço de forma consoladora, ficou a afagar os cabelos negros da jovem esperando que ela se aliviasse de toda dor de seu coração.

"Eu não sei o que eu sinto por você Inuyasha... Mas sei que isso aflorou em meu peito de forma que eu não pude deixar de sentir..." a jovem pensou enquanto o abraçava mais forte.

"Kagome, não há definição para um sentimento, assim como eu não sei lhe explicar os meus..."

- Eu realmente estraguei a sua noite... – ele comentou tentando animá-la, ela deu um pequeno riso que soou meio embargado com as ultimas lágrimas.

- Sim estragou... – disse secando as lágrimas do rosto e sorrindo. Inuyasha se sentiu melhor ao perceber que a tentativa de animá-la havia funcionado.

- Bom, pretendo compensar outro dia qualquer... – ele comentou, ela apenas sorriu e olhou para o céu claro da manhã, já se sentia mais calma, não estava brava com ele. Porém não pode evitar que certos pensamentos, evitados por ela, viessem a sua mente "Acho que eu devo te contar Inuyasha..."

- Inuyasha... – Kagome começou séria, voltando sua atenção para o jovem a sua frente, este se virou para encará-la – eu já sabia que o encontraria ontem no festival... – Inuyasha ficou surpreso com a afirmativa da jovem e somente conseguiu proferir uma única palavra:

- Como?

- Ontem, durante o entardecer... Eu tive de ir ao castelo... – Inuyasha a olhou de forma interrogativa, não entendia no que ir ao castelo fazia-a saber, que ele estaria lá.

- Quando estava esperando para falar com o rei eu ouvi uma conversa... - a jovem respirou fundo "Por que eu estou contando isso para ele? Eu sinto como se devesse contar-lhe, mas..." ela ergueu o olhar, encarando-o nos olhos dourados e esquecendo-se das duvidas, de alguma forma ela confiava nele. Os belos orbes dourados fizeram com que ela enrubescesse – O rei estava falando com um homem muito estranho...

Inuyasha permaneceu pensativo, talvez o que ela estava dizendo fosse, realmente, de seu interesse, afinal, como ela saberia que o encontraria lá? Ele fez um breve aceno de cabeça pedindo que ela prosseguisse.

- Esse homem disse ser do seu reino e que trabalhava no castelo... Ele avisou o rei daqui, do Norte, que haveria um ataque durante o festival e que vocês pretendiam apreender o exercito... E acabou mencionando o seu nome... – sussurrou a jovem baixando o olhar, para que ele não visse sua tristeza e mágoa.

Inuyasha permaneceu parado pensando em tudo que ouvira "Então foi isso! Claro, por isso não conseguimos apreender o exercito deles, eles já sabiam que viríamos! Agora eu preciso descobrir quem foi o maldito que nos traiu!" pensou nervoso "Eu vejo isso depois...".

Inuyasha olhou para a jovem que ergueu o olhar e sorriu, pensou em algo que pudesse falar para ele, mas teve duvidas quanto algumas coisas, e decidiu não falar nada "Droga, se o rei ficar sabendo disso eu terei problemas...".

- Inuyasha, eu acho melhor você ir embora, provavelmente, eles mandaram tropas para verificar a floresta, para ver se não sobrou nenhum inimigo ao redor do reino, e se pregarem você aqui, eu não quero nem pensar... – ela disse preocupada, ele assentiu. Ambos seguiram para a cabana da jovem onde o rapaz pegou a parte superior do seu kimono e vestiu-o.

- Está como fome? – ela perguntou, guardando as ervas.

- Não, obrigado... – ele comentou, nesse momento lembrou-se, de algo, que ele preferia não ter se recordado "Eu tenho de ir embora, entretanto, se eu for e deixá-la viva estarei traindo a mim, meu irmão e meu reino, mas eu não posso matá-la. Eu não conseguiria, eu não me perdoaria. Droga! O que eu faço?" Inuyasha olhou para jovem que arrumava a cabana distraída e calmamente.

"Tem de haver um jeito!"

**o.o.o.o**

Sesshoumaru estava sentado na mesa da sala de reuniões esperando Miroku – que foi buscar os planejamentos do ataque que ocorrera – e os participantes da assembléia real. Afinal, por que demoravam tanto? Será que era tão difícil assim levantar no meio da madrugada para ir falar com o príncipe?

- Humf, bando de molengas... – comentou Sesshoumaru distraído – ora, Inuyasha, onde será que se meteu... Não acredito que vai me fazer te procurar ou te resgatar... Eu avisei para não fazer nada, mas como é teimoso promove um ataque nos primeiros dias que o deixo sozinho... O pior foi que não sobrou quase nada do meu exercito!!! Você me paga Inuyasha! – rosnou Sesshoumaru, fechando um dos punhos nervoso – Pelo menos você teve o bom senso de deixar metade do exercito fora desse combate...

Sesshoumaru começou a ouvir passos e decidiu parar de falar sozinho, logo as portas da sala se abriram e Jakotsu entrou, histericamente.

- ONDE ESTÁ O MEU INU-CHAN?! DISSERAM-ME QUE ELE DESAPARECEU NO COMBATE! – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos de forma entediada, aquela cena já era esperada, mas por que tinha que ser logo quando ele estava presente?

- Jakotsu, feche essa sua boca! – ralhou Sesshoumaru. Em fim Jakotsu percebeu que Sesshoumaru havia retornado e levou as mãos à boca ao ver que este estava um tanto nervoso, achou melhor não estressá-lo mais.

- Sesshy-kun não sabia que havia voltado... – comentou fazendo uma breve vênia – afinal, onde estão os outros? – perguntou ao perceber que a sala estava vazia.

- Ainda não chegaram! – rosnou Sesshoumaru – e não me chame por esse apelido ridículo!

- Ridículo?! Eu não sei porque você acha ridículo Sesshy... – comentou Jakotsu, mexendo em uma das unhas e sentado em uma das cadeiras ao redor da grande mesa, onde aconteciam as reuniões – afinal, é o seu nome, não é?

- Jakotsu, hoje eu não estou de bom humor, será que dá para fechar essa maldita boca! – exclamou Sesshoumaru nervoso com os comentários inúteis do mensageiro.

- Humf, como se você não estivesse sempre nervoso... – disse Jakotsu. Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe um olhar tão feio que este chegou a se encolher – ta certo, eu vou deixar meus comentários para mim mesmo.

- Humf. "timo! – comentou o príncipe cruzando os braços. Foi um grande aliviou quando as portas se abriram e deram lugar a Miroku e o general Hytone.

Hytone fez uma vênia ao perceber que Sesshoumaru estava presente na sala, assim como Miroku. O conselheiro foi até Sesshoumaru com uma pequena pilha de papeis e colocou sobre a mesa.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru é um prazer revê-lo... – disse Hytone – o senhor conseguiu fazer a aliança com algum reino?

- Infelizmente não, Hytone... Quando recebi a carta de meu irmão voltei antes que pudesse ir ao reino Sudoeste como meu irmão havia mencionado.

- Entendo... – comentou o general – e o senhor pretende ir depois falar com o rei do Sudoeste?

- Sim... Mas não agora, primeiro tenho que achar meu irmão... E recolocar esse reino em ordem... E então Miroku trouxe o planejamento?

- Sim senhor... – disse Miroku que, primeiro, pegou o mapa antigo do reino Norte começou a mostrar a Sesshoumaru o túnel e explicar o plano por completo, Hytone vez por outro dava sua opinião e corrigia Miroku, enquanto Jakotsu fingia que não existia mais ninguém na sala, já que estava sendo ignorado, e arrumava as unhas.

Os minutos passavam à medida que os participantes da assembléia real adentravam no salão e se acomodavam nas diversas cadeiras enquanto esperavam que Miroku, Hytone e Sesshoumaru terminassem a conversa.

Quando terminaram a explicação o salão já estava cheio e Sesshoumaru se levantou para começar reunião.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, para que não haja dúvidas, retornei por causa de uma carta que meu irmãozinho me mandou, já estou informado do combate que houve e sobre seu desaparecimento...

- Senhor. O que pretende fazer? O exército está muito enfraquecido... – comentou um dos demais presentes.

- Bom, pretendo, primeiramente, encontrar meu irmão, porque assim poderei deixar nas mãos dele o reino, apesar de ser um tanto arriscado, assim poderei partir para o Sudoeste para propor uma aliança ao rei... Como o apoio deles, acredito que poderemos restabelecer o exercito... – os demais assentiram.

A reunião envolveu diversos assuntos, Sesshoumaru conferiu se havia problemas nas áreas sócias como econômicas, e após tudo esclarecido deu a reunião por encerrada.

Todos abandonaram a sala e retornaram ao que anteriormente faziam.

**o.o.o.o**

Inuyasha começou a ficar nervoso precisava arranjar uma solução não podia matá-la, esse pensamento o deixava extremamente bravo, e fazia com que pensasse que jamais deixaria alguém encostar nela.

"Só tem um jeito... Ela tem que fugir, ir para bem longe daqui! Entretanto, eu não quero que ela vá, não quero ficar sem ela" Inuyasha pensou triste "Ora, eu não posso ser egoísta agora, essa é a única maneira, eu prefiro que ela continue viva e longe de mim a ter de matá-la".

Ele se aproximou lentamente da jovem, e ficou observando-a de forma triste e sentindo a saudade antecipadamente. Ela percebeu o olhar sobre si e parou o que estava fazendo e se virou para encará-lo curiosa:

- Por que está me olhando? – ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- É que... – ele começou, mas parou para pensar como deveria dizer isso a ela.

- O que houve, Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou se aproximando do rapaz.

- Precisamos conversar, e eu peço que me entenda... – Inuyasha disse segurando a mão da jovem fazendo com que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.

- Certo...

- Eu não posso ir embora e deixá-la viva, entretanto... – Kagome se surpreendeu com a afirmativa do rapaz e já ia se levantar quando Inuyasha a segurou pelo pulso – por favor, me escute... – ela voltou a se sentar – eu não posso matá-la, eu jamais me perdoaria se fizesse isso, entenda...

- Eu confio em você Inuyasha, apesar de ter me enganado uma vez... – ela sussurrou, ele baixou o olhar.

- Do que eu, realmente, me arrependo... – sussurrou – mas, eu quero te pedir que fuja! Você tem que ir para bem longe!

- I-ir embora? – ela perguntou surpresa.

o/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/o/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/

**BOA TARDE!**

**Dessa vez eu realmente não sei se demorei... Se tiver demorado, sinto muito, sei não, então está tudo ok! Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado a todos! Agora, como terminei a fic "Amor é para sempre", eu estou com mais tempo para escrever essa fic...**

**Hoje, eu não tenho, absolutamente, nada para ficar falando e comentando sobre o capítulo, por isso vou pular para o que interessa...**

**.o.o.o.o.o....Aviso os interessados....o.o.o.o.o.**

**É o seguinte, não sei se isso é realmente do interesse de vocês, é só para, ao lerem, entenderem melhor.**

**1- Eu costumo dizer que essa fic é dividida em duas partes, (não vou dividi-la, ok?.') digo isso, pois em um certo pedaço da história – quando a Kagome vai embora – eu, pessoalmente, acho que a história, de certa forma, ela é dividida. Não posso dizer mais, pois se não estarei contando alguns pedaços da fic. Bom, de qualquer forma eu digo que a fic tem duas fases, e posso dizer que a primeira fase já está no fim. Tentarei, de alguma forma, não deixar essa "divisão" transparecer...**

**2- Acho que todos perceberam que a Sango ainda não apareceu na história, eu sinto muito, é que ainda não havia acha um lugar para coloca-la, mas esses dias tive uma idéia e provavelmente ela aparecerá no próximo capítulo.**

**Acho que são só esses avisos... Agora eu quero agradecer a Lily por ter revisado esse capítulo! Muito obrigada amiga! E agora vou responder as reviews:**

**Otaku-IY: Olá miga! Muito obrigado pela review, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic! E pode deixar não vou fazer o Inu e a Kagome sofrerem muito .' Mil beijos!**

**Ifuryta: Oie amiga! Muito obrigado por ter deixado sua opinião, não sabe como é importante para mim! E que bom que tenha gostado do capítulo passado, espero que esse também tenha te agradado! Beijocas!**

**Nina-chan: Olá miga!! Valeu pelo comentário! A principio eu não tinha me lembrado do Kouga, só depois, quando eu precisava de coisa para enrolar a história foi que eu me lembrei dele e decidi coloca-lo XD Que bom, que você gostou, pois sua ajuda foi de grande utilidade para escrever o outro capítulo . Mil beijinhos...**

**Ayame a Garota Lobo: Olá!!! Obrigada pelo comentário! Nossa, fico muito feliz que dentre tantas fics tenha escolhido a minha fic para ler T.T Muito obrigada! Fico feliz que eu tenha conseguido mudado o estilo comum das histórias, sabe eu gosto de escrever sobre batalhas, e envolver um pouco de história no meio ." Bom, quanto os trabalhos que cada um dos personagens desempenham no castelo eu procurei o que combinasse mais com cada um deles, exceto Naraku, claro XD Beijinhos!**

**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon****: Oieeeee! Sempre acompanhando, né? Eu fico muito grata por sempre deixar a sua opinião! Sempre me ajuda, você diz o que acha que está faltando e eu sempre tento mudar ou acrescentar, muito obrigada! E fico muito feliz e gostaria muito de conversar com você! Você tem MSN? Se tiver me deixe seu e-mail porque o meu não está aparecendo, não sei porquê.**

**Mil beijos!**

**Aaliah: Olá miguinha!!! Valeu pelo elogio e saiba que eu acho que você revisa muuuiittto bem?!!! - Beijões!!**

**Tassi Higurashi: Olá!!! Sou má! XD Sim eu concordo, mas tudo vai mudar, e espero que os leitores não me matem ¬¬" muito obrigada pela review! Mil beijos moxa!**

**CaHh kinomoto: Olá miga! Muito obrigada pela review! Parece que a gente tem o mesmo gosto, afinal, também gosto de guerra, não da guerra, ok? o.o Só de escrever sobre ela XD Espero que tenha ficado feliz com a inesperada aparição do Sesshy - Beijocas!**

**Alexandra: Oieeee! Obrigada por comentar, e espero que esse capítulo tenha a agradado! Beijinhos e até a próxima!**

**Kishu Arashi: Olá moxa! Tudo bem contigo? A gente não tem quase se falado... Obrigado pelo comentário e pelos elogios! Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando da fic... Sanguinária? XD Bom eu vou deixar quieto... Beijokas!**

**Monkey Minamino H. U.: OLÁ! XD ficou tão bom assim o capitulo anterior? Nossa... Obrigada! Fico contente que tenha gostado a ponto de ficar sem palavras .' espero que esse tenha ficado tão bom quanto o outro! Mil beijinhos!**

**Bianca Himura: Olá! Maruja! XD Qual é a da criança sensível? Moxa, você, por favor, não me encontre uma barata, ok? Sem ataque histéricos! .' Percebeu como esse capítulo está limpinho, né?! Sem nenhum sangue - Beijoquinhas!**

**Vi: Olá miga! Obrigada pela review! A gente se fala depois, beijos!!!**

**Finalmente terminamos o capítulo 06! o/ Obrigada a todo pessoal que leu e que comentou! E por favor, deixem comentários nesse capítulo também . **

**Quem quiser falar comigo no MSN deixe o e-mail porque, por algum motivo que eu ainda não descobri o meu e-mail não está aparecendo.**

**Beijosss para todos!**

**Nayome Isuy **


	7. Despedida

**Guerra de sentimentos**

_Por.Nayome Isuy_

**Capítulo 07 – Despedida**

Naraku caminhava pelos longos corredores do castelo do reino Norte. Passou por diversos cômodos até chegar a uma porta de madeira negra e maçaneta de ferro. Entrou no aposento e viu algumas pessoas com trajes formais conversando agitadas. Isso pouco lhe interessava, na verdade, não se importava com o reino Norte. Desejava se tornar o rei do reino Oeste, pois este possuía um grande comércio, exército e era reconhecido pelos demais reinos.

Sua cobiça incontrolável pelo poder o levava a cometer as maiores atrocidades, contudo sempre arranjava um meio de escapar das punições. Para conseguir o que queria passava por cima das pessoas e as utilizava, enganando-as. Desprezível, palavra que melhor se encaixava em suas atitudes maléficas.

Pretendia conseguir o poder derrotando os príncipes do Oeste, todavia para isso precisava das forças do Norte e assim arranjou um meio de conseguir a confiança do rei. Derrotar o reino Oeste naquela guerra o levaria ao seu grande prêmio. E assim que conseguisse a coroa mostraria aos demais reinos sua força, começando inúmeras batalhas e guerras.

- Naraku... – a voz rouca do rei o despertou de seus pensamentos e planos maldosos. Ergueu seus olhos arroxeados e observou o rei com atenção, fazendo uma pequena vênia – acho que temos um assunto pendente, e quero que saiba que pretendo cumprir com a minha palavra... Siga-me...

Naraku apenas assentiu para o rei que se virou e começou uma lenta caminhada na direção de um dos cômodos, onde não havia tanta gente, para que pudessem conversar a vontade.

O aposento era pequeno, porém não negava conforto, possuía uma baixa mesa de madeira, algumas cadeiras, e as paredes eram cobertas por quadros e pinturas extravagantes. O rei se sentou pesadamente em uma das confortáveis cadeiras e suspirou aliviado.

- Na verdade, tenho muitas dúvidas quanto as suas atitudes... – começou o rei um pouco pensativo, tentou escolher as palavras de modo que o homem diante de si não ficasse nervoso com sua certa desconfiança.

- Dúvidas, senhor? Quais? Diga-me que eu lhe responderei... – falou com a voz firme, precisava que o rei depositasse total confiança em si.

- Admiro sua sinceridade... – comentou – diga-me por que me contou sobre o ataque que haveria, se você pertence ao reino Oeste.

- Pertencia... – corrigiu Naraku, o rei fez um breve movimento pedindo que continuasse – já lhe disse senhor, os príncipes daquele maldito reino me desvalorizaram e se não podem perceber minhas habilidades, creio que não devo permanecer junto a eles.

O rei o olhou receoso, entretanto decidiu esquecer suas dúvidas, afinal aquele homem havia, de certa forma, salvo o reino avisando-os sobre o ataque. Suspirou resignado com sua decisão e retornou a falar:

- Certo Naraku. A partir de hoje, serás meu conselheiro, entretanto, não quero mais que vá ao reino Oeste, temos um acordo?

- Sim senhor... – respondeu Naraku com um discreto sorriso nos lábios, que passou despercebido pelo rei.

**o.o.o.o**

Miroku estava andando pelo castelo, se certificando a cada passo que dava, de que Jakotsu não estava por perto. Não estava com um humor muito adequado para suportar os gritos histéricos do mensageiro.

Decidiu que era melhor parar de perambular pelo castelo sem um destino certo, afinal, se continuasse assim provavelmente acabaria encontrando com o mensageiro, idéia que lhe provocava arrepios nervosos.

Seguiu na direção da cozinha do castelo, onde diversos empregados já preparavam o almoço; caminhou na direção de uma porta de madeira que dava para os fundos do castelo e saiu.

Os fortes raios de sol da tarde ofuscaram sua visão. Após acostumar-se com a claridade, Miroku pode ver Hytone seguindo apressado para a base do exército e dos campos de treinamento.

"Ora, o que será que está havendo?" pensou curioso, apressou o passo e alcançando Hytone.

- Hytone... O que houve? Onde está indo tão apressado? – perguntou o conselheiro acompanhando o general.

- Os guerreiros, Miroku! Os guerreiros! – respondeu rapidamente. Miroku parou de andar sem entender nada, e Hytone somente apressou o passo. Permaneceu parado, seus pensamentos se confundiram completamente.

Olhou para onde Hytone estava anteriormente e se deu conta de que estava sozinho, ao erguer o olhar pode ver o general muito distante, e mais uma vez voltou a correr atrás do mesmo.

- Hytone... – começou quando finalmente alcançou, novamente, o general – do que você está falando?

- Ora Miroku, não me diga que já se esqueceu? – falou Hytone sorridente – da jovem guerreira e do resto do exército que a acompanhou a mando do senhor Sesshoumaru em uma missão especial...

E pela segunda vez naquela mesma tarde ensolarada, Miroku foi deixado para trás por um ágil general. (XD)

"Ele não pode estar falando de quem eu acho que ele está falando... Ou será que pode?" um pequeno sorriso começou a se formar em seus lábios e Miroku correu, em meio de breve pulinhos, na direção do campo de treinamento.

**o.o.o.o **

Kagome permaneceu em silêncio, sabia que ele fazia aquilo para salvá-la, contudo ela não estava pronta para ir embora, principalmente sozinha, e muito menos abandonar o seu reino sem nem ao menos saber para onde ir.

Ela baixou o olhar, não... Ela não queria chorar novamente, não podia, tinha de ser forte. Às vezes, se ela fosse embora daquele reino, talvez encontrasse a felicidade, afinal, não existia nenhum motivo que a prendesse lá. Mas então, por que doía tanto pensar na simples possibilidade de que nunca mais o veria? Nunca mais veria o jovem príncipe Inuyasha. (XD)

O hanyou se sentia mal por deixá-la tão triste, cortava-lhe o coração saber que era ele o causador de tamanha tristeza. Só por sua causa ela teria de abandonar tudo, maldita hora que havia a conhecido, só a fazia sofrer, desejava que tivesse a conhecido em outras condições, em uma outra situação.

Não sabia se tudo que havia acontecido teria algum motivo especifico, não sabia se tudo não passava de uma mera coincidência, ou se era mais uma vez a poderosa força do destino atuando sobre eles. Contudo sabia de uma única coisa, independente do que havia os unidos, ele sentia algo muito especial por ela. Algo que, às vezes, o fazia divagar e pensar somente nela.

- Eu... Sinto muito, é o único jeito... – ele murmurou de cabeça baixa. Ela assentiu com um breve balançar de cabeça, pois naquele momento não conseguia dizer nada, sabia que acabaria chorando. Ela respirou fundo e ergueu o olhar com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Certo Inuyasha... – começou ao se levantar – vou... Arrumar minhas coisas... – completou com um tom de voz mais vacilante.

**o.o.o.o**

Assim que Miroku alcançou os vastos e esverdeados campos de treinamento, pôde ver um grande número de guerreiros, vestidos com armaduras e carregando várias armas, conversando agitados. Viu Hytone cumprimentando alguns deles pelo formoso trabalho que haviam feito na missão. Desviou o olhar em busca de outra coisa, ou melhor, de outra pessoa.

Por fim, avistou quem tanto queria encontrar. Perto de um dos musculosos guerreiros havia uma bela jovem, vestida em uma veste preta, seu longo cabelo castanho estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, e esta carregava um grande bumerangue. Ao perceber o olhar do conselheiro sobre si ela se virou para encará-lo.

Seus belos olhos castanhos claros se encontraram com os olhos azuis escuro do jovem parado a poucos passos de distância.

"Sango..." Miroku permanecia parado percebendo que o tempo nada havia afetado na beleza da jovem guerreira. Ela continuava como sempre, decidiu parar de somente observá-la e se aproximou.

- Sango, quanto tempo... – ele comentou sorridente, a guerreira apenas o observou.

- Vejo que o tempo que passei fora não o fez esquecer-se do meu nome dentre tantas outras jovens as quais o senhor conhece... – ela comentou sarcástica.

- Ora Sango, ainda está brava comigo? – ele perguntou como se não tivesse feito absolutamente nada.

- Eu lhe disse senhor Miroku, que não me esqueceria tão facilmente, e se me permite tenho muitas outras coisas a fazer, ao invés de ouvir suas falsas palavras... – ponderou nervosa se distanciando.

Miroku ficou atônico com a reação da jovem, ele nem se lembrava mais o que havia feito para que ela ficasse tão nervosa. Mais com certeza não se daria por vencido. Apressou o passo e alcançou-a, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Sangozinha, eu estava te esperando... – murmurou Miroku, ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, ia reclamar pelo o apelido não permitido por ela, entretanto ficou com um pouco de pena, afinal ele disse que havia ficado esperando-a, decidiu não ser tão dura com o conselheiro.

- Humf... – a jovem guerreira suspirou resignada e se virou para o jovem – certo Miroku, eu te perdôo pelo acontecido... – ela comentou. Contudo quando estava se virando para seguir o seu caminho sentiu a mão boba do conselheiro tocando-lhe no traseiro, sentiu uma veia pulsar enquanto fechava os punhos com raiva.

Virou-se subitamente e estalou um belo tapa no rosto do conselheiro pervertido. Este caiu estatelado no chão e ela seguiu seu caminho, nervosa, sem olhar sequer uma vez para trás.

**o.o.o.o**

Sesshoumaru estava sentado sobre a cama em seu quarto, irritado. A situação não estava muito boa, havia um mensageiro histérico que corria pelos corredores do castelo gritando e choramingando. E por estar muito _carente_ agarrava qualquer um que ousasse atravessar o _seu_ corredor, por isso todos estavam escondidos em seus aposentos. Depois, ainda se atormentava pela grande destruição do seu exército e assim se lembrava que quem deveria ser punido estava desaparecido.

Levantou-se subitamente e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Não precisava se preocupar com o reino Norte por enquanto, afinal eles também necessitavam restabelecer as forças antes de pensarem em um novo ataque.

Em fim, a única coisa que podia fazer agora era procurar por Inuyasha. Seguiu na direção da porta. Quando pôs a mão na maçaneta de ferro, começou ouvir gritos o que significava que Jakotsu estava por perto, suspirou, esperou que os barulhos passassem para poder sair.

Após não ouvir nada, ele abriu a porta saiu do quarto, seguiu pelo corredor, e desceu as escadas chegando no hall, que estava iluminado pelos raios do sol da tarde que atravessavam a janela. Viu Miroku andando de um lado para o outro, suspirou e foi até o conselheiro.

- Miroku, é melhor parar de andar antes que não reste piso algum sob seus pés... – comentou irônico, Miroku ergueu o olhar para perceber Sesshoumaru ao seu lado, rapidamente fez uma vênia – afinal, por que está tão nervoso?

- Senhor, não precisa se preocupar... – Miroku respondeu desanimado, Sesshoumaru se mexeu inquieto e um pouco nervoso com a teimosia do conselheiro.

- Não estou preocupado e sim curioso, anda diga-me logo o que houve... – exigiu Sesshoumaru, perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha. Afinal, estava tudo de cabeça para baixo, o exército destruído e Inuyasha desaparecido o que o impedia de sair do reino para propor a bendita aliança com o reino Sudoeste.

- É que a Sango está brava comigo... – o conselheiro respondeu desanimado baixando o olhar.

- Sango? Ora, ela não estava com aquele grupo que mandei em uma missão especial? – Sesshoumaru comentou pensativo se lembrando das ordens de busca que havia dado para os guerreiros.

- Sim... No entanto os guerreiros já retornaram...

- Já?! Ora, e ninguém me avisou? – ele perguntou se virando para Miroku que se encolheu um pouco.

- Eles chegaram a pouco senhor, ainda estavam no campo de treinamento com Hytone, creio que virão falar com o senhor... – supôs Miroku.

- Humf... – Sesshoumaru resolveu ignorar e seguiu na direção da sala de reuniões. Miroku não pode evitar e continuou a andar de um lado para o outro, quando ouviu os gritos do mensageiro.

- ONDE ESTÁ O MEU INU-CHAN?!!!! – Miroku pode vê-lo no alto da escada e mais que depressa correu para um lugar seguro onde ele não pudesse encontrá-lo facilmente, assim ele esperava.

**o.o.o.o**

Kagome arrumava suas coisas lentamente, cada peça de roupa que guardava sentia um aperto no coração, entretanto não permitia que essas dores transparecessem. Inuyasha estava parado na porta da cabana esperando que a jovem terminasse de arrumar suas coisas.

Ele respirou fundo o ar fresco da tarde e entrou na cabana, pegou a parte superior de seu kimono, que estava dobrada em um dos cantos e vestiu-a.

-Você não esperou nem um minuto para me tirar à camisa... – ele comentou de costas permitindo que um sorriso escapasse de seus lábios, sabia que a jovem coraria com o comentário. Ela por sua vez, ao escutar o comentário do rapaz, sentiu um leve tremor e suas bochechas esquentaram violentamente, o que provava que estava parecida com um pimentão.

Ela, que estava ajoelhada no chão, se levantou rapidamente para fitá-lo. Tentava dizer alguma coisa, porém parecia impossível, as palavras haviam desaparecido de sua mente, o nervoso a impedia de dizer coisas coerentes.

- O-o quê? – ela gaguejou olhando para o rapaz que permanecia de costas. Ele se virou e permitiu que seu sorriso alargasse quando viu que suas suspeitas estavam corretas – e-eu não... Fiz por querer! – ela completou com mais firmeza.

- Sei... – ele comentou com um sorriso malicioso, cruzando os braços e se apoiando em uma das paredes da cabana. Ela correu até ele e parou na sua frente, seu rosto queimava tanto de nervoso como de timidez.

-Eu já disse, não fiz por querer, para cuidar dos seus ferimentos eu precisava tirá-lo, ou você queria que eu o deixasse morrer? – ela exclamou, ele ergueu o olhar e fitou-a nos belos olhos azuis, o sorriso ainda em sua face, ignorando completamente a pergunta da jovem. Ela se virou subitamente colocando as mãos no rosto que agora já não era possível descrever a cor, seu coração batia em uma velocidade incrível. Por que ele tinha esse efeito sobre ela?

- Tudo bem... Não estou bravo... – ele comentou olhando para ela, como gostava de perturbá-la. Ela se virou e o encarou.

- Ora seu... Grrr!... Eu devia ter te deixado no meio daquele campo! – ela exclamou nervosa e saiu andando, ele se desencostou da parede e a seguiu.

- Você não teria coragem... – ele sussurrou próximo o suficiente para que ela sentisse arrepios percorrerem seu corpo.

- Ora, você se tem em muita alta conta... – ela comentou sarcástica e ele apenas riu – por que tem tanta certeza que eu não teria coragem de deixá-lo lá?

- Eu não vou lhe dizer, vou lhe mostrar... – ele fez com que ela se virasse para encará-lo, seus olhos estavam fixos um nos do outro. De repente ele puxou-a contra si e beijou-a. A principio ela ficou surpresa, tentou soltar-se dos braços fortes do príncipe, entretanto não conseguiu, e acabou cedendo àquele beijo tão voraz, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com seus braços. Era tão bom sentir o cheiro dela tão próximo, tê-la ali, junto a si. Nunca provara algo tão doce como os lábios da jovem.

Depois de um certo tempo eles se separaram o suficiente para poderem olhar um nos olhos do outro.

- Por isso você não teria coragem de me abandonar lá... – ele sussurrou. Ela tentou recuperar o fôlego e quando o fez se livrou dos braços do príncipe que apenas riu. Não sabia porque havia feito aquilo, contudo não se arrependia, fora uma sensação incrível, queria poder tê-la consigo para sempre.

"Que droga! Por que sinto isso por ela? Por que me sinto tão dependente dela? Humf... Eu... Não dependo de ninguém..." cruzou os braços. E percebeu que a menina voltara a arrumar as coisas, mas dessa vez ela parecia mais agitada.

"Feh! Por mais que eu queira me enganar isso não irá adiantar em nada... Eu vou sentir falta dela... Porque... Porque eu acho que... Que a amo..." ele suspirou resignado, aquilo já não era mais uma hipótese e sim um fato, tinha de aceitar e seguir em frente. Contudo ter descoberto esse sentimento só pioraria a situação, pois sabia que sentiria mais saudades ainda. "Talvez um dia eu volte a encontrá-la... E eu sei que esse dia será um dia inesquecível".

- Inuyasha... – o sussurro da jovem fez com que ele despertasse de seus devaneios para observá-la – eu... Já estou pronta...

- Ah... – foi a única coisa que o jovem proferiu.

Ela pegou uma pequena trouxa, onde continha suas poucas roupas, pegou o arco e flechas que estavam jogados no chão e se aproximou dele. Ambos seguiram para o lado de fora da cabana, sem trocar palavras, os sentimentos fora de controle, não queriam dizer adeus.

A hora da partida é quando percebemos o quão importantes as pessoas são em nossas vidas.

o/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/

**BOA TARDE!!! **

**Espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado a todos! Ele ficou um pouco mais curtinho que o normal, mas acho que o que interessa é a qualidade XD E creio que o beijo possa compensar XD**

**Bom, como prometi, a Sango finalmente está na história! Não havia posto ela antes, pois não tinha a menor idéia de como coloca-la. Também quero avisar que já sei onde colocar a Rin e a Kikyou na história, mas ANTES que vocês me matem, saibam que a Kikyou não terá grande importância na vida do Inu, ela aparecerá, mas o Inu não vai dar muita bola... Ele vai estar com saudades da Kagome (XD)**

**Agora vamos responder as reviews:**

**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon** Olá miga! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado! Espero que esse também tenha te agradado! Não me fale de ritmo para escrever... Acho até que demoro bastante ¬¬" Quer dizer não demoro meses e tal, mas... Umas três semanas... " Pois é, o dialogo entre o Inu e a Kagome foi bem comovente, como ela estava indo embora queria que fosse algo que marcasse, bom e agora com o beija, há de marcar XD Mil beijocas!

**Higurashi Hikari:** Olá!!! Nossa valeu pelos elogios! Assim você me deixa sem graça! Fico muito feliz em saber que tenha gostado e espero que esse capítulo não tenha deixado por menos! Muito obrigada por tudo miga! Mil beijocas!

**Cahh Kinomoto:** Olá miguinha! XD Que bom que tenha gostado da aparição do Sesshoumaru! Realmente o Jakotsu não tem jeito, lixar as unhas no meio da reunião " e agora para piorar, andar pelos corredores do castelo gritando XD Ah, eu entendi sua frase "confusa", e se quer saber também penso o mesmo! XD Bom, quanto a Sango só coloquei ela para o Miroku não ficar sozinho... Sabe, ainda não pensei em nada que ela possa se destacar da fic... Mil beijos!!!

**Euzinhu:** Olá!!! Que bom que tenha gostado da fic XD E espero que esse capítulo tenha te agradado. Bom, seguimos com nossas guerras particulares do dia-a-dia XD Beijos.

**Lily: Olá Lily!!! Tudo bem, sem problemas com a demora, o que importa, como já disse a cima e você me disse outro dia mesmo, é a qualidade! Valeu por revisar esse capítulo também miga!**

**Kishu Arashi:** Olá miguxa! Fico feliz em saber que tenha achado o capítulo passado fofo! XD Espero que esse também tenha te agradado o/ Espero que continue acompanhando! Mil beijoquinhas!

**Vi:** Olá miga!!!! Sério que você gosta desse barulho irritante que as cigarras fazem? O.O'' Eu odeio ¬¬" Mais, em fim, não preocupe-se fico feliz que tenha comentado!!! Muito obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Samy Higurashi:** Olá miga!!!! Ai, sinto muito, eu sou má por natureza XD Mas, estou fazendo isso para o Inu e ela mesma perceberem o quanto um é importante para o outro o/ Mas, fique tranqüila, ela vai voltar para a história rapidinho! Muito obrigada por ter comentado miga! Beijocas!

**Bianca Himura:** Olá maruja! XD Comigo está tudo ótimo depois do seu comentário XD Amei! Que bom que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada por comentar, não se preocupe darei um jeito no Jakotsu.

Jakotsu: Como é mulher? O Sesshy é meu assim como meu Inu-chan!

Nayome: Ora Jakotsu, atormente-me outra hora, já não basta ter de agüentar-te durante todos os capítulos...

Jakotsu: Humf...

Nayome: O que é isso? Seria uma unha quebrada?

Jakotsu: ONDE?!! (Histérico) Tenho que arrumar isso... (sai correndo atrás de sua lixa inseparável)

Nayome: Em fim, quanto à dominação do mundo pelas baratas acho um pouco improvável XD Beijocas maruja!

**Dessa-chan:** Olá miga! Nossa fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic e muito obrigada por ter comentado! Pode deixar que eu continuarei a ler a sua fic! Mil beijocas!

**Kyotsu: **Olá miga!!! Muito obrigada por comentar!! É bom saber que você está gostando! Espero que esse capítulo tenha te agradado! Muito obrigada por tudo! Mil beijoquinhas!!!

**Bom, em fim terminei!!!! Muito obrigada a todo mundo que comentou! E por favor, pessoal, continuem comentando e assim façam uma escritora feliz! XD Às pessoas mais tímidas, não se acanhem pessoal, e se estressem através de uma review! XD Muito obrigada pela atenção de todos!!!**

**Mil beijocas!**

**Nayome Isuy**


	8. Aparição

**Guerra de Sentimentos**

_Por.Nayome Isuy_

**Capítulo 08 – Aparição**

Inuyasha permanecia parado, o olhar distante, não sabia há quanto tempo ficara ali, naquela mesma posição, fitando o local onde a estrada de terra se fundia com um fino delinear ao belo horizonte do entardecer. As cores alaranjadas tingiam-no, fazendo com que se parecesse com uma suave pintura da qual somente a natureza seria capaz de criar. Mas ele parecia não perceber a esplendida imagem atrás de si, estava ocupado demais com suas próprias magoas.

Em sua mente ele continuava a ver a jovem sacerdotisa, caminhando lentamente, seguindo para uma direção da qual ela desconhecia. Uma morna e suave brisa passou pelo seu belo rosto entristecido pela perda. Sim. Aquele fora sua grande derrota, que lhe tirara seu bem mais valioso. Fechou os punhos, segurando a vontade de demonstrar seus sentimentos, mesmo que não houvesse ninguém por perto, não se permitiria tomar uma atitude tão fraca. Afinal de contas, ela não era tão importante assim, logo ele se esqueceria dela, assim como ela se esqueceria dele. Assim ele esperava, mas será que era o que seu coração realmente queria?

Ergueu o olhar, seus olhos cor de âmbar não possuíam mais o brilho costumeiro, estavam opacos e frios. Ele se virou e seguiu, lentamente, na direção oposta que a um certo tempo ela havia seguido.

Não havia mais nada no local que o pertencesse, conteve a vontade de entrar na cabana, para simplesmente ter o aroma dela mais uma vez perto de si. Entretanto ele não precisava retornar para a mesma, para se recordar do doce aroma da jovem, pois este o acompanharia, gravado em sua mente. Como ele poderia se esquecer?

Seguiu na direção do reino Oeste, sabia que ficara muito tempo ausente e que, provavelmente, todos estariam preocupados, afinal não havia ninguém governado o reino (OBS: lembrem-se de que ele não sabe que o Sesshoumaru retornou). Suspirou pesadamente, só por causa de sua responsabilidade com o reino, ele tivera de abandoná-la. Droga, sua atenção havia retornado a ela. Será que seu estúpido coração apaixonado não conseguia entender que fizera tudo aquilo pelo bem dela?

Por que não conseguia parar de pensar nela? Ele tinha de se acostumar, tinha de aceitar. Mas a grande realidade era que ele tinha medo. Medo de perdê-la para sempre, medo de que um outro alguém a roubasse dele, medo de que ela se esquecesse dele.

Não agüentava mais, tudo aquilo o angustiava, se proibiu mentalmente de continuar daquele jeito, ele tinha uma vida a seguir, assim como ela teria. Tinha de se conformar, assim como ela provavelmente se conformaria. Apressou o passo, o que mais queria naquele momento era chegar no reino Oeste.

**o.o.o.o**

Sesshoumaru andava de um lado para o outro, dentro da grande sala de reuniões, de certa forma já estava angustiado. Somente o jovem escrivão encontrava-se lá, o que não era a melhor das companhias. A noite já havia caído do lado de fora do castelo, o céu estava negro e as estrelas o enfeitavam com seus cálidos brilhos. As verdejantes e frondosas árvores na floresta haviam sido banhadas pela escuridão noturna, e há esta hora, as únicas criaturas que a rondavam, se não fosse as únicas durante o dia também, eram os youkais.

Estava tão nervoso que era capaz de pular no pescoço do primeiro que o interrompesse ou incomodasse. E como sempre, de maneira que faria com que muitos pensassem que atraia má sorte, o jovem escrivão aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru. Será que era tão tapado a ponto de não perceber o perigo a espreita? Depois de tantos anos de convivência parecia que aquele miserável escrivão ainda não havia percebido quando era a hora de manter a boca fechada.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru... – começou um pouco hesitante, se aproximando e parando ao lado do príncipe, a princípio este permaneceu parado. Então o jovem supôs que talvez ele não tivesse escutado. Um grande erro por sinal. Decidiu tentar novamente – senhor Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru fechou os punhos, sentindo o sangue ferver, subitamente se virou fazendo com que o jovem escrivão caísse no chão assustado com o olhar frio e ameaçador que ele lhe lançara. Sesshoumaru se aproximou lentamente do jovem, que praticamente se arrastou para trás.

- Será que não consegue perceber que quero silêncio?!!!!! – ralhou o youkai em um tom de voz exaltada, o jovem de cabelo castanho claro, balbuciou palavras inteligíveis – Então?!!! Não vai dizer nada?!

Era totalmente impossível, o jovem não conseguia dizer nada, ainda continuava traumatizado e em estado de choque. Saiu se arrastando para debaixo da grande mesa de madeira que se encontrava no centro da sala. O que, para Sesshoumaru, pareceu uma atitude ridícula e incrivelmente covarde. Pelo visto ele não possuía uma honra pela qual zelar e proteger o título de coragem.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, depois de ter o estressado aquele maldito humano não iria escapar, foi andando até a mesa lentamente e se abaixou na frente da mesma. O pobre escrivão se encolheu, chegando para trás e colidindo com uma cadeira, engoliu em seco ao perceber que não havia escapatória. Como subitamente o príncipe podia ter se transformado em algo tão aterrorizador?

- Houjo, seu maldito, você não irá escapar!! – avisou Sesshoumaru, pegando o escrivão pelo colarinho e tirando-o debaixo da mesa. (Coitado, já perceberam que todo mundo desconta a raiva nele? XD) Sesshoumaru começou a ouvir passos apressados do lado de fora e assim se virou para a porta, àquilo era mais interessante do que aquele humano covarde.

As grandes portas de madeira foram abertas subitamente com um estrondo ao baterem contra a parede, revelando o semblante de Inuyasha, sua expressão não era das melhores, parecia estar de péssimo humor, sem contar que estava nervoso, por causa de Jakotsu que vinha agarrado a seu braço e Miroku que vinha atrás fazendo inúmeras perguntas as quais não se dava ao trabalho de responder.

- Sesshoumaru?!!!!! – exclamou Inuyasha surpreso ao ver o irmão na sala, quando ele havia retornado? Será que Miroku não achava necessário avisa-lo de que o irmão havia voltado? Sesshoumaru largou Houjo, ao ver que finalmente poderia descontar sua raiva pelo exército destruído em Inuyasha, como havia esperado por isso... Houjo aterrissou com um baque abafado – O que diabos está fazendo aqui? Pensei que ficaria livre da sua odiosa presença durante mais tempo...

- Ora, Inuyasha, sempre reclamando, mais parece um velho... – ponderou Sesshoumaru cínico. Aproximou-se do irmão parado no meio do salão.

- Maldição! Responda longo minha pergunta! Que diabos Jakotsu, solte-me! – reclamou Inuyasha empurrando o mensageiro para cima de Miroku que quase caiu no chão com Jakotsu em cima.

- Ei, por que sempre joga o Jakotsu em cima de mim, Inuyasha? Sou um conselheiro e não uma isca para distrair mensageiros problemáticos... – reclamou Miroku tentando se livrar dos braços calorosos do mensageiro, este pareceu não se ofender com o comentário de forma que não o largou. Inuyasha não escutou, ou fingiu não ouvir.

Sesshoumaru achou aquela uma discussão inútil, resolveu interromper, tinha coisas mais importantes a tratar com o irmão como, _por que cometera a besteira de promover um ataque, quando a principal instrução de Sesshoumaru antes de deixar o reino, fora, não se meter em confusão?_ Bom, ou ele havia feito aquilo, pois não tinha consciência de que tudo poderia terminar em um desastre, como havia terminado, ou ele havia feito tudo para contradizer o irmão. Sesshoumaru acreditava que era pela segunda opção. Mas, conhecendo Inuyasha, talvez envolvesse os dois motivos.

- Apesar de não lhe dever explicações... – começou Sesshoumaru em meio a um suspiro – retornei por causa da maldita carta que me mandou, presumi que nada de bom poderia vir de um ataque comandado por uma pessoa inexperiente como você... – Por que sempre o perturbava daquele jeito? Quando isso acontecia, sentia seus nervos arderem em raiva. Por mais que tentasse se controlar, era em vão, ele nunca conseguia por causa de sua pouca paciência... Um de seus maiores defeitos.

- Maldita hora em que respondi sua carta... – ralhou Inuyasha em tom de voz meio perturbado. Sesshoumaru suspirou resignado, o que esperava afinal? Que o irmão agradecesse por ele ter se incomodado em retornar? Hah! Aquilo não era do feitio de Inuyasha, infelizmente, nunca reconheceria um ato de generosidade.

- Certo, isso pouco me importa, quero saber onde esteve. Contaram-me que uma mulher, trajando roupas de sacerdotisa, o tirou do campo de batalha inconsciente... Afinal quem é essa mulher? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, eram muitas perguntas que tinha de fazer ao irmão. Passara um tempo fora, e quando retornava só recebia novidades desagradáveis, será que não seria abençoado com algo digno de comemoração?

Inuyasha se mexeu inquieto. Droga! Por que ele tinha de tocar justo nesse assunto? Justo o que menos queria falar no momento, não estava preparado para se abrir, principalmente com o irmão. Era o que queria esquecer e não se incomodar. O que queria colocar de lado e criar a falsa ilusão de que estava concertado, quando na verdade estava aos destroços, longe de chegar à perfeição. O que o abalava e que ele fingia não ligar, mas sempre sabendo que por dentro estava amaldiçoado por uma estúpida paixão e que ela o perseguiria fazendo-o sempre se recordar.

O assunto que nada contribuiria para seu humor, o que o entristeceu imediatamente e o fez esquecer-se de que haviam pessoas ao seu redor esperando por uma resposta, que, para ele, era quase impossível dizer. Sim. Aquele com certeza não chegava perto de ser um de seus assuntos favoritos ( '')

- Ninguém... – suspirou. Doía dizer aquilo quando na verdade seu coração clamava por ela e ele somente fingia não perceber. Sesshoumaru o olhou de soslaio, percebera que o irmão havia estranhamente se aquietado, percebeu a certa resistência do mesmo quanto o assunto, achou melhor não continuar a forçar, talvez tentasse falar sobre aquilo depois, quando ele não se mostrasse tão resistente.

- Ok, não quero saber da mulher... – suspirou - Quero saber como teve coragem de praticamente destruir meu exército?!!! – Inuyasha pareceu levar um tempo para se tocar que assunto já havia mudado, droga, será que agora, mesmo longe, ela iria tirar-lhe a concentração?

Inuyasha caminhou até a mesa e pegou um pequeno objeto que lhe parecia mais atraente que o olhar ameaçador do irmão. Não achava necessário responder aquela pergunta. Afinal, já havia passado e acontecido, não havia como voltar atrás, então por que tinha que ficar dando explicações inúteis ao irmão? Bom, Sesshoumaru não parecia pensar assim.

- Sesshoumaru, a droga de seu exército não está completamente destruído... – comentou Inuyasha – se não percebeu, deixei metade dele cuidando do castelo, caso houvesse algum ataque. Hytone já está reorganizando o exército... Passei lá antes de vir aqui... E pelo que vi, aquele grupo de busca que você mandou, já retornou... –

- Sim, retornou... – respondeu Sesshoumaru, se conformando de que não receberia uma resposta do irmão. Achou melhor continuar a conversarem e comentarem sobre o reino e as modificações que deveriam ser feitas. Também achou necessário convocar uma reunião com todos os participantes da assembléia real, assim poderiam decidir o que fazer a respeito de todos os problemas que o reino estava passando. Inuyasha não se contrapôs à idéia, ainda precisava descobrir quem era o maldito que havia os traído.

**o.o.o.o**

Kagome caminhava entristecida, pela estrada de terra, que já estava sendo banhava pela escuridão. Isso não lhe incomodava, pois a escuridão não superava a de seu coração. Sentia-se mais calma agora, a brisa fraca e gélida acalmara seu coração aquecido pela dor. Como poderia continuar a viver se estava praticamente acabada com a despedida? Será que algum dia conseguiria se conformar?

Suspirou, não ligava por estar andando a tarde inteira, o cansaço não era nada comparado com a dor de seu coração. Será que ele ficara tão abalado com a sua partida como ela ficara? Será que chegara a se importar? As dúvidas a atormentava, não importava se tentasse parar de pensar naquilo porque o máximo que conseguia era fazer sua mente martelar sobre aquilo mais forte e o desespero a banhar por não ter um lugar para onde ir e alguém para a confortar.

Seus olhos azuis refletiam a sua dor, a sua solidão, o seu desespero, a sua falta de esperança. Falta de esperança... Como poderia ter esperanças se não podia retornar? E se não retornasse como o veria novamente? Todos dizem que a esperança é a última que morre, pois bem, ela morrera para a jovem, assim como todos seus outros sentimentos. Seus olhos brilharam com o nascer das lágrimas, ela não tomara providências para que elas parassem, queria se livrar daquela dor, as lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas rosadas para morrerem em seu queixo.

A jovem sacerdotisa cansara-se de esconder seus sentimentos, reprimi-los apenas piorava a situação. E foi nesse momento que se recordou das doces palavras de seu amado, palavras que lhe ensinou a demonstrar seus sentimentos.

_Demonstrar seus sentimentos não a torna uma pessoa fraca, Kagome... E sim, prova, acima de tudo, que você é uma humana... Uma mulher... E isso você não pode mudar... Você foi treinada como sacerdotisa, mas não pode negar o seu lado humano..._

Um sorriso amargado pelas lágrimas brotou em sua face, não queria, não podia, já era tarde demais para fingir que não se importava. Tarde demais para mudar as suas escolhas, mas nunca é tarde para mudar o futuro, quem sabe algum dia ela não mude seu futuro? Quem sabe...? (Eu XD)

Um pouco além das frondosas árvores, ela podia ver um pequeno vilarejo, suspirou, tentaria seguir com sua humilde vida ali. Talvez, pudesse, finalmente, levar uma vida comum, como sempre sonhara, uma vida onde não teria o cargo de ser sacerdotisa e sim, uma simples mulher.

**o.o.o.o**

Deus, como uma reunião podia ser TÃO chata?! Já não agüentava mais aquele bando de generais falando e falando, cada um tentando provar que era superior ao outro. Verdade, eles tinham de dar suas opiniões... Mas tinham que falar tudo junto?! Suspirou pelo que parecia ser a décima vez em uma hora, já havia perdido a linha da conversar a tempos atrás. Bom, não parecia que Sesshoumaru estava entediado, porque continuava a dar corda para aqueles generais tagarelas. Será que tinha tanto assunto assim para discutir?

A questão era, estava há décadas naquela maldita reunião e ainda não havia chegado na parte que interessava Inuyasha. Por mais que falassem a única coisa que discutiam era sobre o bem estar da sociedade. Será que não tocariam no assunto _guerra_? Não tinham curiosidade de saber o que ele, Inuyasha, havia descoberto? Parecia que não...

Começou a tamborilar os dedos sobre a mesa de forma agitada, pouco tempo depois estava batendo o pé no chão enquanto sua face se contorcia em nervoso. Por que não falavam sobre outra coisa? Parecia até que estavam evitando a droga do assunto. Será que eles sabiam de alguma coisa e não queriam contar-lhe? Ora, ele era um dos príncipes, tinha de saber! Aqueles idiotas pensavam que o enganava, mas ele sabia perfeitamente, sentia o cheiro da mentira ao redor dos malditos. Descobriria o que escondiam custe o que custasse. (Ele não é tem nem um pouco de imaginação fértil ")

Não admitia a idéia de estar sendo passado para trás, sentia a raiva correndo por suas veias, estava a ponto de explodir, descobriria o que estavam escondendo e seria agora. Subitamente se levantou, empurrando a cadeira para trás fazendo barulho, todos se viraram para ele, curiosos, até mesmo Sesshoumaru parou de falar para ver o que estava acontecendo com o irmão, achou a cena um tanto cômica, ele estava vermelho, e tinha um olhar muito irritado, e Sesshoumaru se dera conta que aquilo seria mais divertido do que continuar a conversar sobre o nível social.

- Maldição! Vocês parecem um bando de retardados! Eu sei muito bem que estão me escondendo alguma coisa!!!! – gritou Inuyasha indignado, os demais presentes na sala ficaram com cara de tacho diante da reação do príncipe, afinal, ele sabia do quê? Será que durante o tempo que estivera fora ele tinha batido a cabeça e não estava dizendo coisa com coisa?

- Hum, Alteza, tem certeza que... Hum... O senhor está bem? – perguntou de uma forma receosa um dos demais presentes. Quer dizer, ninguém em sã consciência faria aquilo, gritar no meio de uma reunião. Todos tinham os olhos fixos em Inuyasha e esperavam a sua resposta. Inuyasha direcionou um olhar tão feio e ameaçador para o jovem que este se encolheu e num fio de voz murmurou um pedido de desculpas.

-Eu estou PERFEITAMENTE bem! – exclamou – exceto pelo fato de que pessoas que ERAM da minha confiança estarem me escondendo coisas! E mentindo para mim! – Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços com um olhar divertido no rosto - Traidores! Todos! Um bando de traidores! Já não bastava um idiota ter contado sobre o ataque contra o Norte e agora vocês me escondendo coisas!!!!

- O QUÊ?! – exclamou Miroku se erguendo subitamente. Não podia acreditar nas palavras de Inuyasha ele não podia estar falando sério sobre um traidor que os denunciara para o Norte. Mas, ele mesmo concordara há algum tempo atrás que algo estava realmente errado - _Não havia como aquele plano dar errado era algo completamente planejado, não permitia falhas... Não sei como pode ter acabado como acabou... – _se recordou de suas próprias palavras – esta falando sério, Inuyasha? Sobre, alguém ter nos denunciado?

- Sim, ora, vocês não sabiam? Ah, é verdade, não tive oportunidade para falar sobre isso... Quem sabe eu tivesse falado se vocês ao menos tivessem tocado no assunto do ataque... – comentou Inuyasha de forma cínica, cruzando os braços e ignorando os olhares surpresos dos demais, a sala foi preenchida por sussurros.

- Inuyasha! – chamou Sesshoumaru irritado com aquela cena que o irmão estava fazendo – Já chega! Se sabia disso, por que não disse antes? Nós não tínhamos como adivinhar que você sabia algo sobre a sua falha! Afinal, sabe quem é o maldito traidor?! – perguntou Sesshoumaru curioso, ele faria questão de dar cabo da vida do maldito com as próprias mãos. Inuyasha se aquietou e virou o rosto irritado.

- Não... Não sei... – disse emburrado e bufou logo em seguida, Sesshoumaru suspirou, era pedir demais que ele soubesse, afinal, ele era inútil por natureza. Não ligou, o que importava naquele momento era descobrir quem era o maldito traidor. Foi nesse momento que olhou para os demais na mesa com uma cara desconfiada. Podia ser qualquer um. Podia ser o cara mais gordo à esquerda, ou o outro com dedo no nariz (eca!), quem sabe ele não estivesse planejando algo? Ou talvez aquele ruivo no fim da mesa, ele bem que tinha cara de malvado.

Certo, estava começando a ficar paranóico e isso não era muito bom. Era melhor conversar sobre isso depois, a só com Inuyasha. Não sabia mais se podia conversar sobre isso com os demais, desconfiava até mesmo do papagaio que ficava por ali.

Decidiu que já era hora de terminar com aquela reunião, não suportava a idéia de um espião entre eles. Dispensou todos com uma desculpa qualquer. Inuyasha se levantou cansado, a raiva havia passado, decidiu ir para seu aposento, refrescar seus pensamentos, organizar suas dúvidas e aflições.

Seguiu pelos corredores, subiu as longas escadas, e em fim chegou no quarto. Entrou sem cerimônias, não se incomodou em acender alguma luz, preferia o escuro, estava desanimado, era incrível como subitamente um desanimo havia o atingido assim como a tristeza. Seu coração se comprimira, agora sabia que não seria tão fácil esquecê-la como pensava que seria.

Aproximou-se da cama e se sentou, virado para a janela aberta, a lua do lado de fora iluminava seu quarto, com seu cálido brilho. Não havia estrelas no céu, o vento gélido soprava suave, refrescando o cômodo, trazendo consigo o cheiro das flores fazendo com que ele se recordasse do doce perfume dela. Onde ela estaria a essa hora? Ele apenas esperava que ela estivesse segura.

Suspirou, como doía estar sem ela por perto. Por que só se sentia assim agora que ela havia partido? Anteriormente, mesmo ela não estando com ele, ele não sentia essa angustia, essa vontade de revê-la. Provavelmente por saber que ela não estava próximo e que talvez não voltasse a vê-la, ele estivesse assim, tão atordoado, e de certa forma desesperado para vê-la, esse era apenas o primeiro dia, e ele já estava assim, imaginou como estaria em uma semana.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

**(E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la)**

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

**(Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira)**

You are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

**(Você é o mais perto do paraíso do que eu jamais estarei)**

And I don't want to go home right now

**(E eu não quero ir para casa agora)**

And all I can taste is this moment

**(E tudo que eu sinto é esse momento)**

And all I can breathe is your life

**(E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida)**

'Cause sooner or later it's over

**(Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar)**

I just don't want to miss you tonight

**(E eu não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite)**

I don't want the world to see me

**(Eu não quero que o mundo me veja)**

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

**(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)**

When everything's made to be broken

**(Quando tudo é feito para não durar)**

I just want you to know who I am

**(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)**

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

**(E você não pode lutar com as lágrimas que não estão vindo)**

Or the moment of truth in your lies

**(Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras)**

When everything feels like the movies

**(Quando tudo parece como nos filmes)**

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

**(É, você sangra só para saber que está vivo)**

I don't want the world to see me

**(Eu não quero que o mundo me veja)**

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

**(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)**

When everything's made to be broken

**(Quando tudo é feito para não durar)**

I just want you to know who I am

**(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)**

Inuyasha se deixou cair sobre a cama, e ficou a fitar teto, seus sentimentos correndo nas veias tentando mostrar a ele o quanto ele se importava o quanto a queria de volta, o quanto ele necessitava dela. As lembranças corriam em sua mente, pareciam que queriam torturá-lo mais do que já estava sendo, se recordar dos momentos vividos com ela era demais, só fazia com que sua tristeza aumentasse. Quem disse que ele não se importava? Que ela não significava nada? Estava totalmente errado...

I don't want the world to see me

**(Eu não quero que o mundo me veja)**

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

**(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)**

When everything's made to be broken

**(Quando tudo é feito para não durar)**

I just want you to know who I am

**(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)**

I don't want the world to see me

**(Eu não quero que o mundo me veja)**

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

**(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)**

When everything's made to be broken

**(Quando tudo é feito para não durar)**

I just want you to know who I am

**(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)**

I just want you to know who I am

**(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)**

I just want you to know who I am

**(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)**

I just want you to know who I am

**(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)**

Acabou caindo no sono. Aconteceram coisas demais nos últimos dias, ocorrera tudo junto, ele precisava de um descanso. Sua mente necessitava assimilar os fatos e colocar em ordem seus sentimentos.

_Estava em um lugar ao qual não reconhecia, apesar da paisagem ser indecifrável era um lugar que passava um ar aconchegante. Ouvia vozes e murmúrios. Sentia calor e depois frio. Tristeza e alegria, estava confuso._

"_Am... Posso me sentar?" A voz soará pelo lugar, fina e delicada. Era a voz que tanto queria retornar a ouvir, mas não em um sonho, queria ouvir e ver seus lábios se movendo ao pronunciar cada palavra._

"_Humf... Vai em frente..." Reconhecera a própria voz, tão indiferente, como sempre fora e talvez, sempre seria._

"_Você não tem medo?"_

"_Am? Medo do que?"_

"_Você nunca me viu... Como pode ter certeza de que não farei alguma coisa?"_

"_Simples, eu não tenho... Mas, algo me diz que posso confiar em você... E além do mais, se fosse fazer algo não teria perguntado isso..." Pode ver de longe o belo sorriso em sua face. Como queria rever aquele sorriso!_

"_Feh! Humanos..."_

"_A propósito, eu sou Kagome..." Sim, ele se lembrava muito bem, fora quando se conheceram. Jamais se esqueceria._

_A hora da partida é quando percebemos o quão importantes as pessoas são em nossas vidas._

"_Inuyasha... Eu sou uma sacerdotisa treinada para não demonstrar fraquezas... Entretanto, já não consigo controlar meus sentimentos desde que lhe conheci... E por esse motivo eu me sinto tão vulnerável... Fraca..."_

_Aquilo havia acontecido há tão pouco tempo, estava gravado em sua memória. Assim como a ferida era recente, e os sentimentos transpareciam em seus olhos. Doía rever a cena, sentir todos os sentimentos que o atravessou durante a escolha e a despedida, parecia que o ferimento voltava a sangrar. _

"_Eu... Sinto muito, é o único jeito..."_

"'_Certo Inuyasha... Vou... Arrumar minhas coisas..." Aquele tormento continuaria por quanto tempo?_

_Continuaria enquanto se recordasse..._

**o.o.o.o**

Sob a luz do luar e das estrelas, onde o vento reinava sobre qualquer outro elemento, onde era possível ter uma vista completa do reino Oeste. Uma carruagem seguia pela estrada de terra, parou próxima a colina, sobre a relva verdejante. Ao longe se via o castelo, próximo a ele o grande vilarejo.

O cocheiro foi até a porta do automóvel e a abriu com delicadeza. Estendeu a mão que foi recebida pela suave e pequena, coberta por luvas, mãos de uma lady. Ela se levantou e deixou a carruagem indo até a beira da colina. Seu cabelo longo e escuro, como o céu sobre sua cabeça, balançava de acordo com o vento. Suas vestes, delicadas, formais e elegantes, azuis, um longo vestido ao qual lhe caia muito bem. Andava com charme e passava a impressão de superioridade.

Seus olhos castanhos claros, frios, admiravam o reino a sua frente. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

- Lady Kikyou... – chamou o cocheiro a sua espera, ela se virou e retornou para a carruagem, onde se sentou confortavelmente e agradada pelo que vira. Daria tudo certo, como ela esperava por isso.

-Vamos indo... – comunicou com sua voz suave, mas que não passava sentimento algum. Vazia. O cocheiro fez uma breve vênia e respondeu cortes:

- Sim, milady... – ele voltou ao banco, se acomodou, e tornou a bater nos garanhões brancos estimulando-os a continuar, seguindo em direção ao castelo distante, cercado pela floresta e o vilarejo.

o/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/

**N/R: o/ legal legal!**

**Boa tarde! **

**Finalmente o capítulo 08! Sei que muitos de vocês, leitores, provavelmente, agora, tentem me matar ;.; Que coisa injusta! Se querem matar alguém matem a Kikyou, ok? Me poupem por favor! Acho que esse capítulo ficou um pouco sentimental, mas o que posso fazer? Queriam que ele saísse por ai pulando todo feliz? Ô.o Bom, de qualquer forma espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!**

**Ah sim, o nome da música que coloquei nesse capítulo é "Iris" cantada pelos Goo Goo Dolls. Eu achei que ela tinha tudo a vê com o capítulo! Sabe, eu tava ouvindo essa música, e comecei a prestar atenção na letra, vi que era perfeita, sem contar que é muito bonita. Espero que vocês tenham gostado!**

**Quero agradecer a Lily por ter revisado o capítulo e a todo pessoal que está comentando! Fico muito grata!**

**Agora vamos as reviews!**

**Otaku-IY: **Olá amiga! Muito obrigada por ter comentado! Não se preocupe, não farei eles sofrerem demais, mas sabe como é, né? Tem que haver um pouco de drama! XD Muito obrigada por tudo! Espero que o capítulo tenha te agradado! Beijocas!!!

**Biba-chan:** Aloha maruja! XD Há quanto tempo não digo isso! XD Que bom que tenha gostado do capítulo 07! E espero que esse também tenha agradado!!! Desculpe-me caso tenha demorado! . Veremos quando Rin-chan aparecerá! XD Mil beijocas miga!

**Dessa-chan:** Olá! Obrigada pela review miga! XD assediada! Que coisa feia! Sorte que é pelo Inu se fosse por outro acredito que ele não estaria vivo para contar história XD Sim, Sango-chan! XD Muito obrigada pela review miga! Beijos!

**Kyotsu:** Olá miguinha! Que bom que tenha gostado do capítulo! O Kikyou apareceu, e a Rin provavelmente no 10! Muito obrigada por comentar, espero que goste desse capítulo! Mil beijocas!

**Yukyuno Hikari:** Olá miga! Que bom que gosta do Jakotsu! XD o Coloco de vez em quando pra descontrair! E as vez para enrolar XD Acredite, também não sou fã do Naraku XD Espero que esse capitulo tenha a agradado! Mil beijocas! Ja ne!

**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon** Olá! Saiba que sua opinião é muito importante moça! E eu também achei o beijo repentino, mas eu queria que antes que dela fosse embora tivesse acontecido algo, entende? Quanto o papo deles, eu estava meio sem idéias ¬¬"

**Ayme Suzuy:** Olá!!!!! Nossa que bom que tenha gostado do capitulo passado, espero que esse tenha sido bom também. E eu é que não quero ser a sua presa #Nayome se encolhe com medo# Bom, a Kikyou apareceu nesse capitulo e não fez nada que você possa chamar de "malvado" o que poupa a minha vida por este capitulo, correto? #Fazendo figa# Mil beijos!

**Vi:** Olá miga! Que bom que tenha gostado do capitulo passado! E eu, pessoalmente, odeio cigarras, não é apenas o barulho, sorte que não encontrei nenhuma por ai! Mil beijocas!

**Gy-chan:** Olá miguxa! XD Sabia que você me diverte, né? XD Não sou má, somente dramática! Acostume-se baby! E logo eles estarão juntos de novo! XD E eu não descrimino o Jakotsu!

Jakotsu: Mentirosa! (fazendo-se de vítima)

Nayome: ¬¬" é verdade, ta?!

Jakotsu: Não é, você nem ao menos me deixa como o MEU Inu-chan! (fazendo beicinho)

Inu: Não me envolva nisso!

Jakotsu: INU-CHAN! (sai correndo atrás de InuYasha)

Nayome: Satisfeito? (entediada) Bom, continuando, eu não o descrimino u.ú Apenas o julgo! XD Também te adoro mana! Mil beijinhos!

**CaHh Kinomoto:** Olá miga! Pensa que me esqueci do meu peixe?!!! Estou esperando até hoje! O açougue estava fechado por acaso? ¬¬" Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo 07 e espero que esse também tenha agradado. Não tem problema se você demorou para comentar o que importa é que você comentou e leu! - Bom, teve Sesshy como você pediu! E também gostei da parte do Jakotsu, nesse capitulo o Sesshy e o Inu estavam um tanto paranóicos! XD Mil beijocas!

**Honeysuckle:** Olá! Nossa, muito obrigada pelos elogios! Fico lisonjeada! Que bom que esteja gostando da fic! Espero que esse capítulo tenha te agradado! Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

**Mari Felton Malfoy:** Olá miga! Alcançou! Êeee! Que bom que gostou! . Muito obrigada por comentar!! Mil beijos!

**Samy Higurashi:** Olá miga!!!! XD o Jakotsu ganharia a guerra! XD Sim, concordo! Obrigada por comentar amiga! A gente se fala! Mil beijoquinhas!

**Kimo:** Olá! Obrigada por comentar! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Que bom que esteja gostando da fic! Fico muito feliz! E ai está! Finalmente o capitulo 08! Como estou emocionada! ;.; Finalmente! XD Beijos!

**Em fim terminei! Espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado a todos! Então até o 9° capítulo!**

**Mil beijocas pessoal!**

**Nayome Isuy**


	9. Traidor

**Guerra de Sentimentos**

_Por: Nayome Isuy_

**Capítulo 09 – Traidor**

O quarto estava às penumbras. O sol ainda nem havia nascido, entretanto perdera o sono cedo naquela manhã. Não sabia se era por causa da horrível dor nas costas que tinha arranjado, por mais uma vez dormir em uma posição desaconselhável, ou se era por conta de todos os problemas que estava enfrentando. Realmente, parecia que haviam decidido mandar todos eles ao mesmo tempo com o único propósito de tirar-lhe o sono.

Levantou-se rápido, o que lhe provocou uma breve tontura, mas ele não deu muita importância. Seu longo cabelo prateado estava todo embolado, suspirou, dava tanto trabalho arrumá-lo. Depois de alguns minutos, quando finalmente vencera a luta contra a escova, pegou uma camisa qualquer, sapatos e uma calça, vestiu-se rapidamente e seguiu apressado pelos corredores do castelo. Não ouvira e nem vira ninguém, provavelmente ainda estavam dormindo. Será que era tão cedo assim?

Aquilo não lhe interessava, tinha de arrumar um jeito de descobrir quem havia o traído, denunciando-o para o Norte. Não podia negar, só de pensar naquele assunto seu humor piorava drasticamente. Pensou em todos que participavam das reuniões, não conseguia acreditar que um deles havia feito algo do gênero, tinha plena confiança em todos, pensou nos motivos que poderia ter levado alguém àquilo: _1- Dinheiro; 2- Respeito_; _3- Vingança. _Com certeza esse era o motivo mais forte. Vingança. Um sentimento tão frio, mas que a maioria das vezes levam pessoas a cometer diversos erros. Com certeza aquilo envolvia todos os três motivos.

Agora, quem o odiaria a tal ponto? Quem queria o destruir por vingança? Não achava necessário se perguntar por alguém que tivesse ganância, pois por ser príncipe, obviamente, existiam milhares de pessoas, cobiçosas e amarguradas com a própria vida. Bufou, já estava com dor de cabeça, foi quando lhe veio pequenos flashes de memórias.

"_- Ah questão é, acho que não mereço isso... Sei lá, eu seria um ótimo general – disse Naraku."_ – cobiça, ganância.

"_- Ah, bom, você poderia me devolver meu antigo cargo de assistente social... - disse um pouco pensativo, Inuyasha parou de escrever e olhou para ele."_ – Respeito, por um cargo digno e de altura.

"_- Acredite se quiser, ainda estou recebendo queixas por causa dessa sua estupidez! – reclamou Inuyasha – Agora me deixe em paz, tenho muito mais o que fazer..." _– Vingança.

Naraku era um grande suspeito e ele com certeza não depositava total confiança no homem, não se surpreenderia se ele fosse realmente o traidor, afinal, faxineiro não é um cargo de altura como Naraku estava acostumado. Ele se lembrava muito bem da ameaça que Naraku fizera no dia do "pequeno" incidente.

_**o.o.o.o.o.Flash back.o.o.o.o.o**_

_O caos estava armado e espalhado pela aquela grande bagunça. O que antes era o quintal de uma casa mais parecia um depósito de lixo. Realmente, Naraku se superara daquela vez. Maldito assistente social, não prestava para nada! Inuyasha bufou enquanto abria caminho pela multidão, que contornava a casa, que pessoalmente estava fedendo muito, isso o incomodava por causa de seu olfato apurado. Miroku vinha logo em seu calcanhar, apressado e resmungando palavras ininteligíveis, o que Inuyasha fez questão de ignorar, já estava nervoso o suficiente, não precisava que Miroku lhe irritasse mais._

_As pessoas sussurravam enquanto ele passava, umas ainda tinham a ousadia de apontar. Um bando de fofoqueiros que não têm nada para fazer a não ser falar da vida dos outros. Mas também não era todo dia que o depósito de lixo estava no quintal do seu visinho, era um momento histórico, do qual ele, Inuyasha, seria obrigado a responder pela incompetência de Naraku. Quando finalmente alcançou a casa fedorenta, pode ver Naraku aos berros com o morador que erguia uma pá e tentava acertá-lo. Sesshoumaru estava parado, ao lado, entediado com a cena e um tanto irritado._

_- Que bagunça! Que bagunça! – murmurava Miroku, olhando para os lados e logo em seguida balançando a cabeça em reprovação. Inuyasha bufou, olhando para o conselheiro. Concentrou-se na cena que estava presenciando._

_- Já chega! Isso é ridículo! – exclamou Inuyasha surpreendendo os dois, que se viraram para ele, o velho homem que brigava com Naraku se virou com um olhar assassino no rosto. Por um breve minuto chegou a assustar Inuyasha, que fez questão de virar o rosto para que as pessoas não percebessem._

_- Como pode me dizer que isso é ridículo?! – berrou o homem exaltado se aproximando de Inuyasha, ainda segurando a pá – ridículo é esse homem que você chama de assistente social! – completou apontando um dedo um tanto próximo do rosto do príncipe. Inuyasha, por um breve momento, manteve a atenção no dedo, antes de recobrar os sentidos e se defender._

_- Eu entendo perfeitamente que esteja nervoso...-_

_- Ora, se não entendesse seria muita falta de consideração da sua parte! – exclamou o homem praticamente soltando fogo. Inuyasha ficou espantado ao ver a ousadia do homem, será que se esquecera que ele era o príncipe? Bom, não se incomodaria em fazê-lo se lembrar, pigarreou, fazendo o homem se calar._

_- Acho que está se esquecendo que eu continuo sendo príncipe desse reino. Já disse que compreendo que esteja nervoso! – exclamou Inuyasha nervoso com o velho homem._

_- Espero que parem de gritar para resolvermos isso de uma forma mais civilizada... – sibilou Sesshoumaru interrompendo os dois. Será que eles não tinham um senso de ridículo? Estavam agindo de maneira incrivelmente infantil, e aquilo o perturbava bastante, principalmente porque estavam atraindo muita atenção. Inuyasha bufou e virou a cara contrariado, cruzando, logo em seguida, os braços. O homem parou de gritar e fechou a cara._

_- Ótimo! – comentou, Sesshoumaru se virou para Naraku com uma expressão nada amigável – Afinal, por que fez essa estupidez?! – Naraku subitamente se virou com uma expressão de ultraje._

_- Ora, que estupidez?! Não vejo nenhuma estupidez! – ralhou o homem de longos cabelos negros – somente um velho caduco reclamando da vida! Ora! A vida não é perfeita! Se não gosta, é melhor se conformar e parar de reclamar, pedindo que pessoas façam algo para melhorá-la, enquanto ele fica com esse traseiro velho e gordo sentado em uma cadeira comida por cupins! – exclamou. Sesshoumaru ficou um tempo o fitando um tanto perdido. Naraku estava mesmo irritado, por um breve momento chegou a pensar que ele tivesse razão, mas rapidamente se lembrou dos fatos, e confirmou, ele não tinha razão alguma._

_- Pois é, você poderia até estar certo, se o seu trabalho não fosse fazer exatamente isso! – comentou Inuyasha sádico, olhando para o homem de soslaio e se mantendo de costas. Não estava a fim de ficar observando Naraku mudar de cor ao se irritar com seu comentário. O ouviu bufar e resmungar._

_- Parem vocês dois. Naraku! Eu exijo que responda a minha pergunta! – resmungou Sesshoumaru, Naraku se calou e cruzou os braços, depois de um tempo tornou a falar :_

_- Olhe, eu já estou cansando de pessoas reclamando e exigindo que eu melhore suas vidas miseráveis! – exclamou se virando para Sesshoumaru – e eu não fiz nada demais..._

_- Nada demais?! Eu digo que o cheiro do lixo está me incomodando, pois está chegando na minha casa e você coloca o lixo no meu quintal?! – ralhou o morador tornando a se pronunciar._

_- Ora, eu não o obriguei a construir a sua maldita casa do lado do depósito! Pensasse nisso antes de se instalar ai! – respondeu Naraku com o tom de voz um tanto elevado, as pessoas ao redor cochichavam, murmuravam e repreendiam os presentes._

_- Os depósitos de lixo deveriam ser instalados em lugares afastados da vila!! – exclamou um dentre a multidão, houve uma grande seção de murmúrios e de consentimento. Inuyasha bufou nervoso aquilo já estava o estressando, por que todos tinham de reclamar de alguma coisa? Será que não podiam aceitar uma coisinha ou outra? Sesshoumaru se cansou daquilo, aquilo estava se estendendo e do jeito que ia era melhor colocar um fim logo._

_- Senhor, eu darei um jeito de tirar todo esse lixo ainda hoje, e pagarei uma certa quantia em dinheiro para reparar os danos... – comentou Sesshoumaru, o senhor se acalmou e consentiu com um breve balançar de cabeça – isso não se repetirá novamente, dou-lhe minha palavra...-_

_- Assim espero... – respondeu um pouco mal educado e retornou para casa, as pessoas ao redor foram, indo, uma por uma, embora, em fim não restava mais ninguém ao redor deles, foi quando Sesshoumaru se virou para Naraku com um olhar ameaçador. Este continuou com uma expressão antipática, sem se importar com a reação do príncipe._

_- Agora, deixe-me pensar o que farei com você... – disse em meio a um rosnado, sabia que aquilo não aquietaria completamente o problema, sabia que continuaria recebendo reclamações e precisava punir o culpado – Tem alguma idéia Inuyasha? – Inuyasha sorriu maldoso._

_- Devíamos deixar ele mesmo limpar a sujeira! –_

_- Não... – comentou Sesshoumaru – isso é muito pouco... Talvez, fazê-lo limpar coisas por um bom tempo, que tal rebaixá-lo para faxineiro?! – perguntou sarcástico. Inuyasha começou a rir compulsivamente, enquanto Naraku ficava vermelho de nervoso, Sesshoumaru se virou para ele perguntou com naturalidade – o que acha, Naraku?_

_- Maldito! Vai me pagar por isso! Isso não vai ficar assim! Eu não vou ser um faxineiro, vocês se arrependerão por isso! – ele gritou enquanto Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Miroku retornavam para o castelo, eles não ligaram para as ameaças, o homem estava só nervoso. Depois de terem uma distancia considerável caíram na gargalhada. Naraku pagaria pelo que fez!_

_**o.o.o.o.o.Fim do Flash back.o.o.o.o.o**_

Recordar-se daquele dia um tanto estranho o fez sentir vontade de rir, mas o momento não era muito apropriado para rir, pois, talvez por causa daquele acontecimento a batalha que ocorrera há alguns dias atrás tivesse sido perdida. Incrível o que um sentimento de vingança podia fazer. Naraku era o único que Inuyasha acreditava poder ter feito aquilo. Decidiu falar com Sesshoumaru quando ele acordasse. Naraku não aparecia no castelo há alguns dias o que só aumentava mais as chances de ele ser o traidor.

Começou a ouvir passos e supôs que finalmente alguém havia acordado naquele castelo, decidiu descobrir quem era, seguiu pelos corredores, apressado, sobre os longos tapetes expostos no chão, logo descobrira que quem acordara era Sesshoumaru, ele andava de um lado para o outro, ergueu a cabeça ao perceber que Inuyasha estava se aproximando. Ele havia chegado em uma ótima hora, queria mesmo conversar com o irmão, o ataque que tivera na reunião não o permitira dormir, ficou se atormentando a noite inteira, imaginado quem era o traidor.

- Inuyasha, precisamos conversar! – ele avisou e Inuyasha suspirou se aproximando lentamente.

- Sim, precisamos... – concordou, o que fez com que Sesshoumaru erguesse uma sobrancelha de forma interrogativa – eu acho que sei quem nos traiu... – comentou Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos e o puxou para dentro do próprio quarto de forma apresada e para Inuyasha um pouco paranóica, o irmão não costumava a agir assim. Talvez os problemas o tivessem afetado de uma forma engraçada – O-o que houve? – perguntou Inuyasha preocupado.

- Eles podem estar nos ouvindo... – Sesshoumaru respondeu em um sussurro.

- Eles quem? – Inuyasha perguntou interessado, não havia visto e nem ouvido ninguém, todos provavelmente estavam dormindo. Será que Sesshoumaru percebera a presença de alguém? Mas então por que ele não conseguia sentir?

- Não seja idiota Inuyasha, eles estão em todos os lugares, sempre nos observando! – ralhou o youkai.

- Você está se sentindo bem? – Inuyasha perguntou preocupado com a sanidade do irmão, ele não estava falando coisa com coisa – todos ainda estão dormindo...

- Inuyasha, eu estou sendo precavido, você também deveria ser, depois dessa traição, deve haver espiões por toda parte! Querem saber o que estamos tramando e qual será nosso próximo passo. Não é muito confiável conversarmos na presença de alguém – respondeu Sesshoumaru recobrando o tom de voz calmo. Inuyasha suspirou, se enchera de esperanças do irmão está com os parafusos soltos, mas errara feio, ele só estava sendo cauteloso. Devia ter imaginado, Sesshoumaru não ficaria louco por causa de meros problemas.

- Humf... Certo... Espiões... – comentou Inuyasha desanimado em meio a breves suspiros. Se bem que ele tinha razão, poderia mesmo ter espiões no castelo, ele não tinha pensado nisso antes, agora com certeza ele teria de tomar mais cuidado ao falar com alguém, as únicas pessoas em que tinha total confiança naquele castelo eram Sesshoumaru, Miroku e seus guerreiros. (olha em quem ele confia... ")

- Isso não importa agora... – cortou Sesshoumaru, sentando-se na beira de sua cama e observando Inuyasha sentar-se em uma cadeira próxima, olhou ao redor se certificando de que era seguro falar – você disse que sabia quem era o traidor... – comentou calmo. Inuyasha respirou fundo e tornou a falar, no mesmo tom de voz do irmão:

- Acho que foi Naraku que nos traiu... –

- Como? Naraku? Por que acha isso? Quero dizer, sei que você não gosta dele, mas... – comentou Sesshoumaru curioso, não que duvidasse que Naraku seria capaz de fazer isso, muito pelo contrario, mas ele precisava saber o que tinha levado o irmão a achar aquilo. Porque do jeito que Inuyasha era, não duvidava nada que ele acusasse Naraku apenas por se odiarem.

- Ora Ssshoumaru, pense bem! – exclamou Inuyasha se erguendo subitamente da cadeira e começando a andar de um lado para o outro – aquele canalha não é confiável! E se você não se lembra ele ainda está bravo por termos rebaixado-o! Outro dia mesmo ele veio reclamar comigo por causa disso!

- Inuyasha, o homem só está nervoso, seja compreensível... – pediu Sesshoumaru com calma, observando o irmão andando de um lado para o outro.

- Nervoso! Sesshoumar, aquele maldito não aparece no castelo há dias! Obviamente está enfiado no castelo do Norte! – exclamou Inuyasha exaltado, se acalmou um pouco e tornou a falar – olha, ele é a única pessoa que acho que poderia ter feito isso, claro que concordo que haja espiões pelo castelo, mas acho que o único com mais ódio e sede de vingança aqui é ele! – completou Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru permaneceu um tempo calado considerando a idéia. Sabia que Naraku com certeza não sentia simpatia pelos príncipes depois do ocorrido.

- É, você pode estar certo irmãozinho... – ponderou Sesshoumaru – mas como faremos para provar isso, e descobrir os espiões, porque continuando assim, teremos problemas nessa guerra...

- Talvez, em vez de chamarmos todos os participantes da assembléia real, durante as reuniões, devêssemos chamar apenas os lideres das áreas nas quais pretendemos conversar, seria mais seguro... – comentou Inuyasha pensativo, voltando a se sentar na cadeira. Sesshoumaru concordou com um balançar de cabeça – não devemos espalhar por ai, que atacaremos o reino Norte, seria muito arriscado e tudo poderia falhar novamente... E por falar em espiões, onde estão os malditos que você mandou ao reino Norte? Eles já deveriam ter retornado... – resmungou Inuyasha.

- Eles devem estar com problemas lá... Talvez não estejam se arriscando a sair, afinal, após aquela batalha o rei do Norte deve estar pondo em ordem seus empregados e revistando a floresta, se eles forem pegos atravessando a fronteira terão muitos problemas... – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Feh! -

- Acho que devemos falar com Miroku sobre isso... – comentou Sesshoumaru olhando para o irmão a sua frente – talvez ele tenha alguma idéia... Acha que... Ele já está acordado? – Sesshoumaru perguntou para o irmão de forma pensativa. Inuyasha se levantou e foi na direção da porta.

- Se não estiver... Vou acordá-lo! – e logo em seguida saiu, Sesshoumaru apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, pobre Miroku, começaria o dia muito mal. Ficou um tempo pensando nas palavras de Inuyasha para depois considerar as opções.

**o.o.o.o**

Inuyasha seguia apressado pelos corredores do castelo, desceu algumas escadas, e finalmente chegou na porta do quarto do conselheiro. Não ouviu nenhum barulho, abriu a porta lentamente, provocando um pequeno rangido, ao adentrar no aposento notou que a luz estava apagada e as cortinas fechadas, o quarto estava às penumbras, caminhou lentamente até a cama e percebeu que Miroku estava dormindo todo embolado nas colchas. Um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios.

- CUIDADO! O JAKOTSU! – Inuyasha gritou subitamente, quebrando o silêncio no cômodo. Miroku pulou assustado da cama e saiu correndo.

- ONDE?! ONDE?! – gritava enquanto corria pelo cômodo escuro, bateu em uma cadeira por não enxergar e trombou com o armário, começou a ouvir risos e rapidamente acendeu a luz, para ver Inuyasha aos risos – Há, há, Inuyasha, muito engraçado... – disse nervoso voltando para se sentar na cama, para se acalmar – afinal, o que está fazendo aqui? Duvido muito que tenha vindo apenas para rir de mim enquanto tenho um ataque do coração... Sabe muito bem o que passo com Jakotsu, e que isso não é nada agradável... – reclamou Miroku. Inuyasha tentou se recompor, mas isso estava se tornando algo totalmente impossível, ainda conseguia ver o conselheiro de cabelos embolados e em pé, correndo pelo quarto feito um doido, desesperado, e balançando os braços freneticamente. Miroku apenas suspirou diante das tentativas frustradas do príncipe.

- Miroku... – começou tentando se manter sério, mas o riso parecia querer irromper dos seus lábios, parou, subitamente ficou sério ao se lembrar do assunto, pigarreou e tornou a falar – eu e Sesshoumaru precisamos conversar com você, nós achamos que sabemos quem é o maldito traidor... – Miroku recobrou a compostura, curioso – Faça o seguinte, se arrume e nos encontre na sala de reuniões... – Inuyasha completou e seguiu na direção da porta, saindo logo em seguida.

Miroku ficou um tempo olhando para a porta, se levantou com um suspiro, já havia perdido o sono. Começou a se trocar, estava bem curioso para saber sobre a conversa que teria com os príncipes.

**o.o.o.o**

Inuyasha saiu do quarto de Miroku e permitiu que os risos escapassem, enquanto seguia na direção do quarto do irmão. Subiu a escada e seguiu pelo longo corredor cheio de quadros. Parou na frente da porta de madeira, achou melhor bater, afinal, o irmão sempre se irritava quando não batia. Pensando melhor, preferia contrariá-lo, porém, quando ia entrar a voz de Sesshoumaru soou séria:

- Inuyasha, por que está parado na frente da porta? – Inuyasha suspirou e abriu a porta, frustrado – falou com Miroku? Ele estava acordado? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, imaginado se Inuyasha tinha mesmo falado sério em acordar o conselheiro.

- Sim, falei com ele... Disse que era para se arrumar e nos encontrar na sala de reuniões, para conversarmos... – Inuyasha respondeu, ignorando a última pergunta de Sesshoumaru, não acha necessário contar ao irmão. Sesshoumaru suspirou frustrado e se levantou da cama onde estava sentado, seguiu na direção da porta, Inuyasha rapidamente se levantou e foi atrás do irmão.

Ambos seguiram para a sala de reuniões onde esperariam por Miroku. Ao chegarem na mesma, só se encontrava o jovem escrivão. Era impressionante sempre que ele ia a sala de reuniões o escrivão estava lá. Será que ele passava a noite lá? Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador, e Houjo se encolheu na cadeira, Inuyasha olhou para ambos, confuso, o que será que tinha acontecido? Achou melhor não falar nada.

- S-senhor... – cumprimentou Houjo um pouco trêmulo, fazendo uma exagerada vênia. Sesshoumaru suspirou, como aquele escrivão era patético, Inuyasha se sentou em uma cadeira qualquer disposto a assistir a cena.

- Dá o fora... – falou Sesshoumaru de forma fria e calma. O escrivão tremeu da cabeça aos pés, murmurando "Me desculpe". Correu até Sesshoumaru e lhe segurou às vestes, Sesshoumaru ficou olhando para o jovem tão sério que ele subitamente largou sua roupa.

- M-m-me desculpe, Alteza... – gaguejou Houjo se afastando lentamente. Sesshoumaru continuou fitando o jovem assim como Inuyasha o observava de forma divertida. Houjo foi se afastando cada vez mais rápido, quando percebeu que a porta estava atrás de si, se virou subitamente e saiu correndo desesperado quase trombando com Miroku na saída. Miroku ficou olhando espantado por onde o escrivão havia corrido.

- Nossa... O que aconteceu? – perguntou Miroku surpreso, Sesshoumaru se virou para Miroku e Inuyasha se levantou.

- Nada... – respondeu Sesshoumaru frio e seguiu na direção da mesa de reuniões, onde se sentou confortavelmente, Inuyasha suspirou e se sentou novamente, Miroku se aproximou de ambos, percebendo que a sala estava vazia. Sesshoumaru fez um breve gesto pedindo que se sentasse.

- Sobre o que querem falar comigo? – perguntou Miroku curioso.

- Como já lhe disse Miroku, nós achamos que sabemos quem é o traidor, e estamos também achando que há espiões no castelo... – comentou Inuyasha, Miroku se sentou. Era até muito obvio que houvesse espiões no castelo, eles estavam em guerra, o reino do Norte deveria estar tentando descobrir o que fariam a qualquer custo, assim como eles possuíam seus próprios espiões infiltrados no castelo do Norte.

- Vocês já tomaram providências para não haver espiões nas reuniões? – indagou Miroku. Sesshoumaru suspirou pesadamente.

- Seria muito difícil descobrirmos todos os espiões aqui, Miroku. Tem muita gente no castelo... Os espiões podem estar entre os empregados assim como entre nossos chefes de defesa... – comentou Sesshoumaru.

- Então...? –

- Nós achamos melhor, nas horas das reuniões, fazê-las somente com as pessoas que trabalham na área, não colocar os assistentes sociais numa reunião onde falaremos de um ataque, e quando estivermos planejando um ataque tem de ser algo muito sigiloso... Afinal a surpresa é o que pode virar a balança, e conceder a vitória a um dos reinos, claro que a força dos exércitos também ajuda, entretanto, se não estiverem preparados... Não há exército que vença... – respondeu Inuyasha, mexendo em uns papeis que estavam sobre a mesa. Miroku considerou a opção, entretanto havia um problema.

- Mas e se os espiões estiverem entre os seus chefes de armamento, ou qualquer coisa do tipo? – perguntou Miroku, essa era uma questão muito polêmica, e a solução estava ficando um pouco restrita. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha permaneceram um tempo, calados, pensando em algo, mas nenhuma solução vinha.

- Bom... – começou Sesshoumaru – nós teremos de arriscar a sorte... E se houver um chefe de armamento que não seja da nossa confiança colocaremos um no lugar que seja... – Miroku e Inuyasha suspiraram e concordaram, era a única solução – sugiro que façamos uma verificação nos diversos postos de trabalhos, no exército, nos empregados do castelo, entre outros... – ponderou Sesshoumaru.

- Sim, é uma boa idéia... – comentou Miroku - e quanto ao traidor...? – o conselheiro perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que pairou após sua resposta. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru explicaram o porquê de acharem que Naraku era o traidor, Miroku também concordou, ninguém tinha total confiança em Naraku, ele tinha muitos motivos para traí-los. Eles continuaram a conversar sobre várias coisas e tentaram achar soluções para os problemas que surgiam a cada comentário ou possibilidade.

**o.o.o.o**

Ela havia acordado cedo naquela manhã, durante a noite tinha conseguido ficar em uma hospedaria local. Não era grande coisa, mas dera para passar uma noite agradável.

Levantou-se sonolenta e logo se arrumou, precisava procurar um emprego, e acertar sua vida. Desceu e dispensou o café da manhã, não sentia fome, talvez se sentisse sozinha, porque mesmo morando no Norte, como sacerdotisa, ao menos tinha sua velha tia para fazer-lhe companhia, e agora não tinha ninguém. Foi nesse momento que parou para pensar pela primeira vez, desde que fugira do Norte, o que seria de sua tia? Ela não tinha mais ninguém, e estava velha demais para trabalhar. Kagome suspirou tristemente, será que Kaede pensaria que ela tinha morrido durante a batalha, assim como milhares de outras pessoas haviam morrido? Será que Kaede ao menos ainda estava viva depois daquela batalha?

Balançou a cabeça, era melhor parar de pensar nessas coisas, estava ficando cada vez mais angustiada. Realmente a vida estava sendo dura demais com ela, será ela tinha feito alguma coisa assim tão grave para merecer passar pelo o que estava passando?

Ela acabou sendo desperta de seus devaneios, dúvidas e aflições, por um grito agudo, parecia de uma criança, ela apertou o arco, que carregava, com força e correu na direção dos gritos. Acabou entrando em uma parte mais fechada da mata, onde os trocos e galhos das árvores foram ficam mais grossos e maiores, as copas esverdeadas foram fechando, com suas grossas folhas, a luz do sol, que estava alto no céu. Logo o local já estava mais escuro e o ar mais úmido, a relva era macia e verdejante, parecia molhada, com se tivesse chovido há pouco tempo, podia ouvir claramente o barulho da água.

Por um tempo não escutara mais nenhum grito, e pensou ter sido sua imaginação ou será que havia ido para o lugar errado? Estava se virando para ir embora quando tornou a escutar, muito mais alto do que as outras vezes, certamente estaria mais perto agora. Correu e finalmente avistou o causador dos gritos.

Havia um enorme youkai, talvez urso, ela não conseguiu identificar, mas ele era muito peludo, possuía grandes garras e olhos pequenos do tamanho de bolas de gude, vermelhos. Ele segurava um pequeno youkai raposa pelo rabo felpudo, parou de apenas observar e pegou seu arco e flecha, mirou no youkai e soltou a flecha. A flecha cruzou a distância entre ambos, com um brilho intenso e rosado, atingindo o youkai em cheio, no coração, este largou a criança, que correu para longe dele, e caiu duro no chão, sendo pulverizado a cada minuto.

Kagome baixou o arco e olhou ao redor procurando pelo pequeno youkai. Pode apenas ver o seu rabo enfiado no meio das plantas, suspirou e caminhou até ele.

- Ei...! – ela chamou o cutucando no rabo.

- AHHH! – o pequeno youkai se virou subitamente, assustado. Ao perceber que não era o youkai e sim a jovem que o salvara, ele se acalmou um pouco e suspirou pesadamente – obrigado por me ajudar... – completou olhando para jovem a sua frente.

- Tudo bem... – Kagome respondeu suavemente para não assustá-lo. Ele saiu do meio das plantas e começou a limpar as vestes sujas de terra, ele era bem menor que ela, tinha os cabelos ruivos presos, e possuía belos olhos verdes – o que você está fazendo no meio dessa floresta? – Kagome perguntou interessada, aquela floresta lhe dava calafrios porque era isolada, e ela não vira ninguém por ali, e principalmente, porque não conhecia o lugar.

- Ah, eu estava andando por ai... Ai aquele idiota veio atrás de mim... – comentou como se aquilo fosse natural. Kagome ergueu uma sobrancelha – e você? O que está fazendo nessa floresta? – ele perguntou surpreendendo-a, pois estava pensativa.

- Am? Eu... Eu estava na vila quando ouvi seus gritos, vim ver o que estava acontecendo... –

- Ah... – comentou – você não é daqui, é? – ela se virou para fitá-lo, curiosa, como ele sabia? Ainda não havia mencionado.

- C-como sabe? –

- É que eu nunca te vi por aqui... – ele respondeu sem dar muita importância enquanto terminava de tirar as mínimas e quase invisíveis folhas da roupa.

- Ah... – Kagome suspirou aliviada – bom, eu sou Kagome... – a jovem se apresentou, o pequeno youkai ergueu o olhar e comentou com um sorriso:

- Eu sou Shippou... – Kagome retribuiu o sorriso e se levantou, ainda precisava procurar um emprego, ou algo do tipo para seguir com a vida - então de onde você veio? – Shippou perguntou animadamente, seguindo-a. Há muito tempo não conversava com alguém e estava gostando de ter uma companhia.

- Do norte... – Kagome suspirou ao se lembrar. Ainda doía pensar naquilo, a ferida era recente, parecia tornar a sangrar, mas não importava o quanto sangrasse não ia mais se importar, esqueceria tudo.

- NORTE?! – Shippou exclamou surpreso. Isso chamou a atenção de Kagome, se virou para ele confusa. Droga, será que aquele reino também tinha problemas com o Norte? Mas, ela não se lembrava de ter algum outro reino, a não ser o Oeste, que estivesse querendo batalhar. Se bem que os reinos que não pertenciam ao Norte não estavam muito contentes com as mudanças econômicas que eles estavam tentando impor.

- Algum problema? – ela perguntou sem ao menos se virar para ele, ele parou por um tempo, para depois retornar a andar, para alcançá-la.

- Não, problema nenhum eu acho, é que me contaram que houve um ataque lá... Do reino Oeste... – comentou Shippou ainda surpreso, Kagome suspirou pesadamente, como as notícias corriam rápidas. Parecia que todo mundo já estava sabendo – é verdade? – perguntou Shippou interessado.

- Sim... – Kagome sussurrou, mas Shippou escutara muito bem. A jovem se sentia amargurada, não sentira vontade de chorar, somente uma imensa tristeza, por mais que lutasse, talvez, ela jamais conseguisse se livrar desse sentimento tão recíproco.

- Então...? Você veio para cá por causa dessa batalha? – Shippou indagou curioso, olhando para a jovem a sua frente. Ela parou por um momento, baixou a cabeça e depois respondeu em um tom de voz suave:

- De certa forma... –

- Am? Como assim? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. Se não fora por causa da batalha, por que tinha ido embora? Uma suave brisa passou por entre eles fazendo o cabelo da jovem esvoaçar, acompanhando o ritmo da brisa matinal.

- Shippou, não sei se devo te contar... – Kagome comentou.

- Não se preocupe, eu prometo não contar a ninguém... – falou Shippou ao seu lado, Kagome sorriu, considerou a opção de contar-lhe, suspirou não tinha porquê não lhe contar, afinal, ela já estava longe do reino Norte não teria problema.

- Eu tive alguns problemas... E... No dia que aconteceu essa batalha acabei traindo o meu reino... – Kagome comentou com um sorriso amargurado no rosto. Shippou arregalou os olhos e Kagome apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- Mas, o que você fez? Eles descobriram e te expulsaram do reino? – Shippou perguntava do lado da sacerdotisa.

- Eu salvei o príncipe do Oeste... E não, eles não descobriram, eu que fugi... – Kagome se sentiu um pouco melhor após desabafar, sabia que estava guardando tudo para si mesma, remoendo a tristeza e toda a dor que lhe causara aqueles acontecimentos recentes, e sabia muito bem que aquilo estava lhe fazendo muito mal. Ela olhou para o pequeno Shippou ao seu lado, algo lhe dizia que podia confiar nele, mas ela não queria acreditar, não queria confiar em mais ninguém, não queria ser traída novamente.

Ela e Shippou continuaram seguindo na direção do vilarejo, ao menos agora tinha com quem conversar, e não ficaria sozinha. Parecia que finalmente a vida estava sendo um pouco mais gentil com ela.

**o.o.o.o**

Finalmente a tarde havia chegado, o sol estava meio escondido atrás das nuvens escuras no céu, mas não parecia que choveria tão logo. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Miroku decidiram fazer logo a verificação do posicionamento dos soldados e dos empregados. Hytone havia colocado todos os soldados em posição, para que eles pudessem verificar melhor. Sesshoumaru passava por entre os soldados dizendo a Miroku diversas coisas, este anotava em uma caderneta que carregava, e Hytone seguia logo atrás apenas observando e respondendo as perguntas que Sesshoumaru fazia.

Inuyasha estava um pouco mais acima, sentado sobre a relva esverdeada da pequena depressão que sucedia o campo de treinamento, o vento daquela tarde soprava gélido, o que também indicava que, talvez durante a noite choveria. Inuyasha estava somente observando, não estava com paciência para verificar todos aqueles soldados. O exército era muito grande e só de assistir ficava com preguiça.

Começou a ouvir passos atrás de si, virou-se e viu Jakotsu parado. Arregalou os olhos surpreso e já estava prestes a levantar-se quando percebeu que o olhar do mensageiro não estava sobre si e sim muito à frente, seguiu e pode ver o que ele encarava, era Miroku. Subitamente ouviu um grito feminino, muito familiar:

- PERVERTIDO! – e logo em seguida o também familiar som de tapa ecoou. Inuyasha fechou os olhos, nervoso e se levantou descendo o morro, quando algo superveloz passou a sua frente como um borrão de cores. Parou por um momento e quando viu, Jakotsu já estava do lado de Miroku com uma cara nada amigável e encarava Sango.

Miroku se assustou ao ver o mensageiro ao seu lado, já tinha um certo trauma, e sempre que via Jakotsu seu coração acelerava e ele sabia muito bem que nada de bom poderia sair de um encontro com o mensageiro. Miroku correu para trás de Sango para se proteger, contudo a jovem o empurrou, nervosa.

- LARGUE ELE SUA BRUXA! ELE É MEU! – gritou Jakotsu pulando nas costas de Miroku, Sango fechou a cara nervosa, aquele ser que nem homem era estava a desafiando? Ah, não ficaria assim, principalmente por tê-la chamado de bruxa!

- Ora, seu...! – Sango resmungou fechando a cara. A guerreira foi se aproximando, seus olhos fuzilavam Jakotsu e este por um momento pensou em recuar, entretanto se lembrou do que estava fazendo e fez uma cara brava e desafiadora, que apesar de tudo não intimidou nem um pouco Sango que continuou a se aproximar lentamente.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Hytone pararam o que faziam apenas para observar a gozada cena que acontecia. Não era todo dia que Jakotsu tinha uma rival no amor de um de seus admirados. Inuyasha não fez questão de apartá-los, pois se o fizesse tinha a grande possibilidade de Jakotsu, finalmente, notá-lo.

- Olha aqui seu... – Sango começou, mas parou, o que ele era mesmo? Isso não importava, aquele "ser" não ganharia dela! – EU NÃO SOU BRUXA! E VOCÊ VAI PAGAR PELO QUE DISSE! – Sango gritou e correu na direção do mensageiro que arregalou os olhos surpresos, soltou Miroku e entrou na frente do mesmo, Miroku fez cara de bobo, não adiantava tentar compreender a situação porque não conseguia raciocinar. Sango estava mesmo brigando com Jakotsu por sua causa? Oh, aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Se realmente fosse não queria acordar tão cedo.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI TOCAR NO **MEU **MIROKU!! – gritou Jakotsu correndo na direção da jovem para defender a SUA "propriedade". (XD) Sango desviou do mensageiro com muita habilidade, e rapidamente segurou-o pelos cabelos – Me solte sua bruxa! – choramingou o mensageiro, a jovem sorriu e puxou com mais força os cabelos negros de Jakotsu – Solte-me! Solte-me! Sua bruxa invejosa! O seu cabelo não é tão bonito como o meu e você quer é destruir o meu! – Sango fechou os punhos com força, tentando se conter, entretanto aquele mensageiro passara dos limites. Ela bufou nervosa, soltou os cabelos de Jakotsu e se virou se distanciando. O mensageiro suspirou aliviado – que bom que admite!!!

Sango parou subitamente e se virou, fuzilando o mensageiro com o olhar, praticamente soltando fogo, Jakotsu engoliu em seco, sabia que passara do limite e que a jovem não teria piedade. Miroku naquele momento desejou não estar na pele de Jakotsu. Sango foi se aproximando lentamente do mensageiro que se arrastou para trás colidindo com Inuyasha. Sorriu e se levantou subitamente entrando atrás do príncipe.

- Proteja-me Inu-chan!!! – pediu agarrado às veste do príncipe. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, por que tinha que sobrar para ele? Empurrou o mensageiro, para fazê-lo se soltar, porém ele parecia grudado, engoliu em seco ao ver Sango a sua frente, ela parecia disposta a passar por cima de qualquer um que se opusesse.

- Solte ele Inuyasha! – Sango falou de forma ameaçadora.

- Espera Sango! – Inuyasha falou ainda tentando fazer Jakotsu se soltar, Sesshoumaru suspirou entediado, Inuyasha se virou para o irmão – Jakotsu! Olhe o Sesshoumaru! Ele não está... Hm... Diferente hoje? – Jakotsu desviou sua atenção para Sesshoumaru considerando as palavras de Inuyasha – Então... Vai... – dizia Inuyasha empurrando o mensageiro – lá!!! – finalmente conseguira se soltar e Jakotsu correu até Sesshoumaru procurando proteção, mas quando estava diante do mesmo, o príncipe o olhou com tamanha indiferença que ele decidiu recuar, conformado. Percebendo que estava desprotegido tratou de correr para o castelo onde encontraria a devida proteção nos braços de um dos empregados, Sango saiu correndo atrás do mensageiro desejando fazê-lo engolir o que tinha dito, o que provocou um suspiro geral dos que presenciavam a cena.

Inuyasha desviou sua atenção, da jovem que corria pelos campos do castelo segurando seu grande bumerangue, para olhar adiante onde uma carruagem seguia pela estrada de terra na direção do castelo. Quem será que era? Não conseguia reconhecer a carruagem, provavelmente era um viajante. Ele se virou para Sesshoumaru e perguntou:

- Está esperando visitas, Sesshoumaru? –

- Am? – Sesshoumaru se virou para o irmão para entender do que ele estava falando, Inuyasha apenas apontou a carruagem. O príncipe sorriu, Inuyasha o olhou intrigado, e somente escutou um sussurro – Finalmente... –

- Como? – Inuyasha perguntou curioso, entretanto Sesshoumaru não estava mais lá, quando olhou para frente viu que ele já estava nas portas do castelo esperando pela carruagem. Bufou e começou a seguir na direção do castelo a fim de descobrir quem vinha chegando.

o/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/

**ALOHA!**

**Finalmente as férias! Vou poder ter um tempo de sossego e logicamente escrever mais! (eu passei direto! Estou tão emocionada! Y.Y) Espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado a todos! Ficou um tanto grande... Maior que os de costume, mas como prometi, estou escrevendo mais... O capítulo teve muitas cenas cômicas para a história não ficar muito, digamos, séria... E também para dar uma descontraída.**

**Ah sim, gostaria também de avisa-los que provavelmente viajarei nos dias 27 ou 28 de dezembro, lembre-se TALVEZ, não está confirmado ainda, durante os dias que passarei fora, infelizmente não poderei escrever, mas prometo que assim que retornar escreverei com urgência!**

**Bom, muita gente está m perguntando sobre a Rin, e quando ela vai aparecer, mas eu estou esperando um pouco, ainda não é o momento certo, e enquanto não a coloco na fic posso planejar calmamente o que farei com ela.**

**Acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer... Vamos as reviews! Ah sim! Queria agradecer a Vi por ser a review numero 100! Valeu miga!**

**Tici-chan:** Olá! Obrigada por comentar! Que bom que esteja gostando da fic! Olha, não posso dizer que a Kikyou não irá aprontar, porque ela vai, então... °sorriso amarelo° Você está certa, nada de bom vai sair com ela na fic XD Mil beijos!

**CaHh Kinomoto:** Olá CaHh!! Não se preocupe, não tem problema por demorar a mandar uma review, o que importa é que mandou! E eu fico feliz por isso! E eu acho que você está assistindo muito Dexter! �" Fica rindo por ai que nem o Mandark. É verdade no capítulo passado Inu estava muito deprê. Você sabe como o Jakotsu é grudado com o Inu, acho que o Inu se sentiu desvalorizado quando o Jakotsu não estava olhando para ele e sim pro Miroku XD E num é? Essas reuniões são o momento para o Jakotsu atacar �" Ou o Sesshy ter um ataque XD °risada maléfica do Naraku° não adianta pedir e nem chorar Baby, minha mente maléfica já tramou muita maldade para a Kikyou! (mentira! Você ainda não pensou em nada! �") Certo, certo CaHh, você se safou legal dessa vez, vou fingir que não houve nada com o meu peixe... �" Obrigada pela review, e saiba que eu ADORO reviews enormes XD (notou o tamanho da resposta, né? XD) Beijocas miga!

**Gy-chan:** Olá mana!!! Obrigada por comentar! o/ °Nayome se esconde° calma Gy, sempre tem um jeito de arrumar as coisas, olha, eu separei os dois, mas logo eles vão estar juntos de novo! Deixa só a Kagome se recuperar da traição e perceber o que sente por ele... Ela precisa por a mente em ordem... Pode deixar mana °Nayome fazendo pose de heroína e cima do sofá° eu não deixarei a Kikyou e o Inu juntos! De jeito nenhum! Olha, Sesshy/Rin não é o meu casal favorito, mas eu vou tentar fazer pelos leitores, só não garanto que sairá bom " Resbunda?! Ressilicone?! XD De onde tirou essas palavras mana? Interessante! XD Também te adoro mana!! Mil beijinhos!

**Lily: Olá Lily!!! Obrigada por revisar esse capítulo! O/ ficou dez! Então quer dizer que a "revisadora maluca" vai comentar? o/ E vai voltar a escrever! Nossa que felicidade! Vou aproveitar para reler suas fics, eu me esqueci com todo esse tempo que você demorou! Estou ansiosa! Espero que esse capítulo tenha te agradado miga!! Te adoro! Mil beijocas!**

**Kyotsu:** Oiee!! Que bom que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior! Fico muito feliz! Ou, quem disse que a Kikyou veio para ficar no lugar da Kagome? O.o você devia saber que eu também não gosto dela �" Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Também estou morrendo de saudades! Mil beijos! Beijocas! E beijinhos!

**Euzinho:** Olá! Por pouco você não foi a review número 100 ' Nossa, que bom que esteja gostando da fic! Fico muito feliz! Muito obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

**Vi:** Olá miga! Por que a senhorita está desaparecida? Eu to com saudades!!! Parabéns você é a número 100! Obrigada por comentar! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!! o/ Mil beijinhos!

**Ayame Yukane:** Olá! Tudo bem?! Comigo sim o/ Nossa, fico muito feliz em saber que goste da minha fic! Isso! Não matem a escritora! °Nayome sobe no sofá, como se estivesse fazendo um discurso° Parabéns minha cara, você percebeu que se me matarem a Kikyou não morre e nem se dá mal! XD Me desculpe, estou um pouco animada hoje XD Bom, obrigada por comentar! Mil beijos!

_**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon**_ Olá miguxa!! Nossa, eu adorei a sua teoria de todo amor ser a primeira vista! Muito lindo! E eu concordo, viu? . Bom, os sentimentos do Inu são confusos porque apesar de admitir que ele a ama, ele não quer aceitar. Acho que só quando ele aceita-los ele se compreenderá melhor. Bom, a Kagome não está mais sozinha, eu também vi que estava sendo dura demais com a Kagome e decide colocar alguém para ficar com ela e anima-la e foi uma boa oportunidade para o Shippou aparecer. Quanto o meu outro fic, eu ainda estou considerando a opção de postar, mas acho que não postarei, ou então darei um tempo, é que Guerra de Sentimentos está me dando mais trabalho do que eu imaginava �" Muito obrigada por comentar miga! Mil beijocas!

**Dessa-chan:** Olá miga! Pois é o Jakotsu não bate bem, adorei faze-lo irritar a Sango-chan! XD Obrigada por ter comentado, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! E não se preocupe, não pretendo fazer a Kikyou atrapalhar o Inu e Kagome, assim, só no começo, mas depois quando a Kagome voltar a Kikyou não têm chance XD Beijocas!

**Honeysuckle:** Olá! Obrigada por comentar mais uma vez! Fico muito feliz em saber que você gosta da minha fic! Espero que o capítulo 09 não tenha demorado demais e tenha te agradado igualmente! Pois é, a Kikyou apareceu e todos os meus leitores estão reclamando por causa disso XD Obrigada pelos elogios! Olha, quanto o Sesshy serei bem sincera com você, ele não é o meu personagem favorito, e essa será a primeira fic que o farei ele com um casal, eu farei isso pelos leitores que estão pedindo, não garanto que ficará muito bom, mas prometo tentar, a Raven, minha miga, me deu algumas idéias e acho que vai funcionar! o/ Bom, como não tenho preferência com o casal, eu decidi perguntar aos leitores quem eles preferiam, e a maioria prefere a Rin... Por isso farei com ela, espero que entenda. Mil beijos!

**Inumaníaca: **Olá! Pois é, eu sempre paro na melhor parte, é para deixar os leitores curiosos! XD Adoro fazer isso! Hm, matar a Kikyou? Essa é uma proposta muito tentadora! Mas, eu não pretendo matar a Kikyou nessa fic... É que estou ameaçada de morte se eu fizer isso com ela �" Pretendo faze-la se conformar " Desculpe XD Beijinhos!

**Mari Felton Malfoy:** Olá miga! Obrigada por comentar! Fico muito feliz! Pois é, Kagome foi largada para as traças XD Amei XD ah, é bom mesmo que agüente a presença da Kikyou porque ela vai aparecer, digamos, bastante, nos próximos capítulos " Beijocas mari!

**Otaku-IY:** Olá!!! o/ Certo, certo, vou tentar não colocar a Kikyou "muito" entre eles! E eu também tenho o clip da música Iris é muito bonita! Beijos!

**Finalmente terminei esse capítulo! Espero que tenha agradado a todo mundo! Bom, então nos vemos no próximo capítulo!**

**Mil beijos! **

**Nayome Isuy**


	10. Desilusões

_**Antes de começar esse capítulo, eu gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas, acho que muitos leitores estão ficando com algumas dúvidas a respeito dos casais que essa fic retrata... Então os casais são: Inuyasha/Kagome; Sango/Miroku; Sesshoumaru/Rin **_

_**Sei que depois de lerem esse começo do capítulo (10), ou até mesmo depois de terem lido o final do capítulo anterior, muitas pessoas se perguntaram (ão) e me perguntaram se a fic é Sesshoumaru/Kikyou, ou então Inuyasha/Kikyou... A resposta é "NÃO". **_

_**Desculpem-me se acabei os confundindo, é que apesar de tudo, eles tinham de agir dessa maneira, pois era a única forma de seguir com a trama da história... Espero que as dúvidas tenham sido esclarecidas... E mais uma vez, eu peço desculpas...**_

_**Agora vamos ao capítulo!**_

**Guerra de Sentimentos**

_Por: Nayome Isuy_

**Capítulo 10 – Desilusões**

Inuyasha seguiu na direção do castelo resmungando coisas incompreensíveis ao ver de Miroku, que vinha logo atrás o acompanhando. Parecia que a verificação dos soldados seria deixada para depois. Inuyasha ficara nervoso ao perceber que o irmão havia lhe escondido algo e sua curiosidade o deixava mais agitado, o que realmente não era muito seguro, afinal, se ele decidisse descontar esse nervosismo em alguém... Era melhor nem pensar nisso.

Sesshoumaru estava mais à frente, parado ao lado da carruagem, a porta se abriu lentamente e ele estendeu a mão, que foi recebida por uma mão suave, logo uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, trajando vestes formais, azuladas, desceu com elegância da carruagem.

Inuyasha parou onde estava quando viu a mulher. Sesshoumaru estava esperando uma mulher? Ora, isso era um tanto suspeito, principalmente por ser humana. Quem seria aquela mulher? E o que ela fazia aqui? Essas perguntas martelavam em sua cabeça. Percebera que ela provavelmente era uma lady, afinal suas roupas elegantes e seu comportamento refinado a denunciavam com muita facilidade. Decidiu parar de observá-la e ir descobrir de uma vez o que aquela mulher conversava com Sesshoumaru. Ele apressou o passo e Miroku o olhou interrogativamente, para depois suspirar e ir dar as "boas vindas" a bela mulher que chegava no reino. (XD)

Quando Inuyasha os alcançou, Sesshoumaru parou de conversar com a mulher, olhou para ele, pigarreou e começou a apresentação:

- Este é o meu irmão mais novo, do qual lhe falei, Kikyou... – o príncipe falou fazendo um breve gesto com a mão indicando Inuyasha ao seu lado, a mulher sorriu e Inuyasha não pode deixar de reparar as semelhanças entre ela e Kagome. Maldição já estava pensando na jovem de novo! Como pretendia a esquecer se qualquer coisa o fazia se recordar dela? Ele suspirou frustrado diante de sua tentativa patética de fingir que não se importava com ela. Fingir era o que ele fazia todos os dias, fingir, que não a conhecera, que não se importava, que não queria revê-la, que não se apaixonara... – Inuyasha, está é a Lady Kikyou, eu a conheci na minha ida ao reino Sudeste.

-Prazer... – Kikyou respondeu suavemente encarando Inuyasha, como se o analisasse, ele se sentiu desconfortável, era como se aquele simples olhar o julgasse, ele a encarou sério, por alguns minutos, e ela brevemente ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse "Algum problema?"

-Humf... – Inuyasha cruzou os braços e virou o rosto, Sesshoumaru lhe cutucou com força fazendo Inuyasha olhá-lo nervoso por causa de sua atitude. Seu irmão fuzilou-o com o olhar, provocando um rosnado por sua parte, e que logo completou contrariado – encantando... -

Sesshoumaru suspirou diante da falta de educação do irmão, ele sempre fazia isso, sempre se mostrava arrogante e grosso perante as pessoas que conhecia. Inuyasha por seu lado, ficou a observar Kikyou, a semelhança existente entre ela e Kagome era enorme, exceto os cabelos, pois o de Kikyou era mais comprido. "Ela não é parecida com a Kagome...." Inuyasha pensou nervoso, sabia que a personalidade de ambas era muito diferente, apesar de ter conhecido Kikyou a pouco tempo, percebera, apenas por seu modo de agir, que ela era alguém muito diferente de Kagome. Sesshoumaru se virou para Miroku ao seu lado e tornou a pronunciar-se:

- Kikyou, este é Miroku, nosso conselheiro real... – Sesshoumaru indicou Miroku ao seu lado, por sua vez, este, fez uma vênia e respondeu cordialmente:

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Milady... – Kikyou o olhou com superioridade da qual não passou despercebida por Inuyasha, que fungou nervoso, e completou:

- Sesshoumaru, eu vou para o meu quarto, eu quero falar com você mais tarde... Venha Miroku... –

Inuyasha seguiu na direção do castelo em passos apressados e ao mesmo tempo nervosos, Miroku se apressou para seguir o príncipe irritado, e de fato até achara melhor deixar o local, Lady Kikyou o deixava desconfortável, sempre com aquele olhar frio, ele nem se atrevera a cometer uma de suas sem-vergonhices, talvez, para não receber aquele olhar frio, ou talvez por medo de Sesshoumaru agir de forma agressiva, o que não seria nada agradável.

Sesshoumaru suspirou baixando a cabeça. Kikyou cruzou os braços ao perceber que era o motivo da "fuga" dos dois. O príncipe ergueu a cabeça e decidiu dar um jeito naquela situação. Sabia que Inuyasha estava irritado por não saber que aquela mulher viria ao reino, e talvez por esse motivo tivesse sido grosso. Não tinha problema nenhum, falaria com o irmão que era uma surpresa e assim tudo sairia perfeito. Ele sorriu e retornou sua atenção para a lady ao seu lado.

- Kikyou, pedirei que um de meus empregados leve suas coisas e a acompanhe para o seu aposento... – ela apenas acenou, e o acompanhou para dentro do magnífico castelo, do tão conhecido reino Oeste.

**o.o.o.o**

Era a terceira vez que o príncipe bufava desde que entraram no cômodo. Miroku o assistia andando de um lado para o outro, e pelo que percebera, extremamente nervoso. Algo naquela mulher parecia o enervar e deixá-lo completamente inquieto. Inuyasha não sabia se era o fato dela se parecer com Kagome, ou seu jeito arrogante de ser, a única coisa na qual tinha certeza era que não havia simpatizado com ela.

Miroku não parecia triste ou algo do tipo depois do que ocorrera, será que não havia percebido o olhar dela, ou ele estava vendo coisas?

- Miroku!! Como pode ficar tão calmo?!!! – Inuyasha exclamou subitamente, surpreendendo Miroku com a pergunta, este parou por um tempo pensando em por que tinha de estar nervoso, após um tempo sem descobrir a resposta perguntou apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos:

- Não sei porquê eu deveria estar nervoso... – Inuyasha estancou subitamente e se virou para ele com uma expressão não muito amigável.

- Como não?! – Miroku apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, o príncipe sacudiu a cabeça, quando estava preste a responder, a porta da sala foi aberta revelando Sesshoumaru.

- Inuyasha, por que foi tão grosso com a Lady Kikyou? – indagou o príncipe mais velho se sentando em uma das cadeiras da sala, enquanto fitava o irmão se mover agitado sobre o velho tapete vermelho do aposento.

- Humf... –

- Vamos Inuyasha, ela não lhe fez nada... – comentou suspirando diante da teimosia do irmão. Miroku concordou observando Inuyasha, que pareceu se irritar mais. Por que eles não podiam deixá-lo em paz? A única coisa que queria era pôr a cabeça em ordem. Realmente, nem ele sabia o porquê de não ter simpatizado com a lady, não sabia se sua imaginação estava passando dos limites, ou se a falta que sentia de Kagome o estava fazendo ser grosso com Kikyou. Suspirou pesadamente se acalmando, talvez ele devesse dar uma chance à mulher. Inuyasha sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e perguntou em uma calma que surpreendeu Sesshoumaru e Miroku.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? –

- Bom... - começou Seshoumaru fazendo uma breve pausa, pensando em como deveria contar ao irmão, não sabia como ele podia reagir – Lady Kikyou veio para esse reino, pois eu penso que já está na hora de você se casar... – Inuyasha ficou um tempo atônico com a revelação – ela passará um tempo aqui para vocês se conhecerem melhor.

- Hm, ele tem razão... – comentou Miroku pensativo,talvez com um casamento Inuyasha finalmente se aquietasse.

- O QUÊ?!! – exclamou Inuyasha, sua mente foi a mil, ficou totalmente confuso e seus sentimentos o atordoou com um baque. Aqueles dias estavam sendo muito duros, estava enfrentando coisas nas quais jamais imaginou e desejou passar.

- Por que esse escândalo? – ponderou Sesshoumaru calmamente.

- Eu não vou me casar!! –

- Pense bem Inuyasha, com o casamento podemos conseguir um aliado nessa guerra... –

- Hm, verdade, Sesshoumaru tem razão... – falou Miroku.

- Você só pensa nessa maldita guerra?! – exclamou Inuyasha observando o irmão, este ia responder algo, porém Inuyasha o interrompeu – se acha tão necessário assim essa aliança e o único meio de conseguir é esse, então se case você! Você é bem mais velho que eu, já passou da hora de casar, mas nem por isso eu exijo que você faça isso, então me deixe em paz! –

- Ele tem razão... – comentou novamente Miroku observando a discussão dos irmãos.

- Inuyasha! Deixe de ser cabeça dura! Pode ser uma boa oportunidade! – disse Sesshoumaru se erguendo.

- Ele tem razão... – disse Miroku.

Sesshoumaru ficou observando Inuyasha sair pela porta do cômodo, mas não antes de responder:

- _Você_ que está sendo cabeça dura – Inuyasha frisou bem a palavra e deixou o cômodo.

- Ele tem... –

- Miroku!!! – exclamou Sesshoumaru se virando para o conselheiro real, nervoso, e logo em seguida deixando o aposento.

- ... Razão... – completou Miroku em meio a um suspiro. Não sabia quem devia apoiar, afinal aquele casamento arranjado, poderia, como não poderia, dar certo. Decidiu que naquela questão o único que poderia responder era o destino.

**o.o.o.o**

Kikyou acompanhava a aia pelos extensos corredores do castelo. Ela observava os diversos objetos que enfeitavam os cômodos pelos quais passavam. Pelo que parecia o reino Oeste, apesar de estar em guerra, tinha uma forte economia. Ficava imaginando se não estivessem em guerra, talvez fosse o reino mais rico do Japão.

A aia finalmente parou em frente a uma porta na qual abriu e permitiu que a lady passasse. Ela adentrou pela porta de madeira, o aposento era extremamente grande, e as paredes assim como as mobílias eram decoradas em um tom suave, passando um ar relaxante. Possuía uma grande cama ao centro, com cobertas cheias de babados e coloridas. Ela permitiu que um sorriso se formasse em seus finos lábios.

Enquanto a lady admirava o local, a aia colocou suas malas dentro do quarto. Não eram muitas, afinal, ela ficaria pouco tempo, entretanto, se o jovem príncipe aceitasse o casamento, ela retornaria ao seu reino para buscar o resto de suas coisas.

Deitou confortavelmente na cama macia, tentando relaxar, porém antes que saísse a aia comunicou:

- O jantar estará pronto em pouco tempo, se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar, Milady... - Kikyou concordou com um breve acenar. Após isso a empregada se retirou do cômodo fechando a porta cuidadosamente.

**o.o.o.o**

Inuyasha não tinha mais o que fazer naquele fim de tarde e decidiu esperar pelo jantar para logo em seguida poder ir para o seu aposento. Ao adentrar na extensa sala os empregados que se empenhavam em pôr a mesa se assustaram e muitos murmuram pedidos de desculpas e comunicaram que a refeição ainda não estava servida.

- Sem problemas... – ele respondeu calmamente passando pelos servos e indo se sentar no peitoril da janela. Alguns dos demais o olharam intrigados com o seu comportamento calmo e não agitado como de costume. Decidiram ignorar e se apressaram em pôr a mesa.

Inuyasha fitava inerte o pôr do sol. Estava divagando, várias coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Vez por outra ele precisava se acalmar e organizar as idéias. Foi naquele momento, quando estava admirando o belo crepúsculo, que se recordou de que dia era. Ele permaneceu parado por um tempo, imóvel, para subitamente sair correndo da sala indo se refugiar em seu quarto. Os servos ficaram confusos com sua atitude, entretanto agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido, e continuaram a fazer o que sabiam de melhor, fofocar.

Inuyasha corria pelos corredores. Quando, finalmente, alcançou seu aposento, irrompeu rapidamente pelo quarto a espera de não ser visto por nenhum dos servos. Trancou a porta, suspirando aliviado por ter conseguido escapar dos olhos observadores dos empregados fofoqueiros. Punia-se mentalmente por ter sido tão negligente. Jogou-se na cama tentando relaxar, porém a cada minuto sentia seus poderes de youkai se esvaindo lentamente, abandonando-o e deixando-o como um mero e fraco humano.

Sentiu um breve pulsar, olhou para as próprias mãos, enquanto suas garras diminuíam. Seu longo cabelo prateado começou a escurecer, se tornando negro como a noite, que agora, começava a dominar o céu. Suas orelhas caninas se transformaram em simples e comuns orelhas humanas. Seus olhos, de um dourado profundo, escureceram. E seus caninos desapareceram.

Suspirou resignado, já havia se acostumado a passar por aquilo uma vez por mês, todavia, certamente, não estava conformado, e, talvez, jamais se conformasse. O príncipe bufou irritado, olhando para a janela, para somente constatar que o sol havia desaparecido.

Portanto, aquele dia mostrava-se não muito agradável para o hanyou, agora humano (XD). Tudo havia dado errado. Aquela tal lady Kikyou aparecera, para depois ele descobrir que seu irmão desejava que ele se casasse com ela, e mais uma vez, tudo por causa da maldita guerra, era incrível como ela sempre fazia questão de mostrar a ele que ela era capaz de afetá-lo. Também recebera a não agradável notícia de haver espiões perambulando livremente pelo castelo, e ainda por cima, descobrira que Naraku era o traidor. Para completar seu tão "adorável" dia, era a primeira noite do mês, quando a lua abandonava o céu e o deixava apenas para as estrelas.

Estava demasiado agitado para conseguir, mesmo que fosse por meros minutos, relaxar. Ergueu-se abruptamente e como em outras ocasiões, começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Pensava em possibilidades opcionais caso tivesse problemas futuros com os tais espiões que Sesshoumaru mencionava e não escondia o certo perigo que poderiam se tornar.

Contudo, por mais que se esforçasse em manter a concentração, era algo quase impossível no momento, já que sua mente estava vidrada em seu atual estado. Jogou-se sobre uma cadeira qualquer, que se encontrava no quarto. Independente de quem entrasse no cômodo naquela instante, certamente, esse alguém perceberia que dizer algo ou até mesmo estar na presença do príncipe poderia ser arriscado, pois por sua expressão carrancuda ele denunciava seu péssimo humor.

- O que devo fazer...? – Inuyasha se perguntou indeciso, ao se relembrar que o irmão dissera que teria de partir novamente, para conseguir a tal aliança com o reino Sudoeste.

Outro fato que nada agradava o príncipe era a súbita quietude do reino Norte. Provavelmente eles estavam tramando algo, e não saber do que se tratava deixava Inuyasha mais agitado e desconfiado. Onde, afinal, os espiões que mandaram ao reino Norte tinham se metido? O príncipe bufou pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez.

"Droga! É melhor eu parar de pensar nisso..." constatou, suspirando pesadamente. Ele caminhou até a janela, por onde entrava pequenos fachos de luz. Abriu-a e apoiou-se no peitoril da mesma, recebendo o ar fresco da maravilhosa noite. Sim, ele não podia negar, por mais que odiasse a primeira noite do mês, não podia deixar de admitir que ela era muito bela.

Sentiu vontade de sair do quarto e sentar-se sobre uma árvore qualquer do jardim do castelo, como em muitas noites quentes o fez, entretanto não podia fazê-lo naquela noite, não queria pôr em risco o seu segredo, se alguém o visse naquele estado e contasse para o rei do Norte, ele, certamente, teria graves problemas. Então por esse motivo, ele manteve-se dentro do cômodo, apreciando, só, a noite gélida, como sempre fazia no primeiro dia do mês.

**o.o.o.o**

Sesshoumaru deixou seus aposentos e seguiu para a sala onde iria cear. Seguia pelos corredores, distraído, pensando nas diversas coisas que estavam, eventualmente, ocorrendo no reino, mal percebeu quando chegou ao salão. Ao entrar percebeu que apenas Kikyou e os servos se encontravam presentes. A mesma estava diante da janela, aberta, esperando os príncipes. Dirigiu-lhe um breve olhar e tornou a observar o jardim as penumbras do lado de fora.

- Onde está Inuyasha?! – indagou irritado pelo atraso do irmão. Um dos servos aproximou-se, fazendo uma pequena vênia, como se pedisse permissão para falar, e Sesshoumaru fez um rápido gesto em consentimento.

- Alteza Inuyasha estava aqui na sala há pouco... – respondeu formalmente, ainda curvado.

- E onde está agora?! – exigiu o príncipe – por que não está mais aqui? –

-Sinto, Alteza, não poder informá-lo, apenas o vi saindo muito apressado... – comentou. Sesshoumaru demonstrou um certo nervosismo, porém controlou-se e perguntou:

- Algum de vocês viu para onde meu irmão foi, após deixar a sala? – perguntou dirigindo-se aos empregados, todos balançaram a cabeça negativamente, e um pouco receosos em relação à reação do príncipe – Certo... Bom, Inuyasha sabe perfeitamente dos horários do castelo, se não pretende respeitá-los, não posso fazer nada a respeito... Sirvam a janta! –

Kikyou caminhou até a mesa, sentando-se junto a Sesshoumaru, os servos se puseram a servi-los, e deixaram o salão após terem o feito. Os dois não trocaram palavras durante a refeição, somente quando Sesshoumaru estava prestes a deixar o cômodo, Kikyou pronunciou-se:

-Acho que seu irmão está me evitando... –

- Não se preocupe, ele é assim com todos –

Ele deixou o aposento e Kikyou suspirou nervosa. O príncipe seguia rapidamente pelos corredores a fim de encontrar o irmão e tirar satisfações. Ao alcançar seu quarto bateu com violência na porta, ouviu barulhos no quarto e logo em seguida ouviu Inuyasha responder secamente:

- O que quer?! –

- Inuyasha, por que não foi jantar?! – indagou nervoso.

- Não parece óbvio? Estava sem fome! – retrucou.

- Lady Kikyou está começando a achar que você não gosta de sua companhia... – ponderou Sesshoumaru.

- O que posso fazer? A realidade às vezes é dura! –

- Você vai passar a ela uma impressão arrogante e imatura! –

- Eu não me importo com o que ela pensa! E, talvez, dessa maneira ela dê o fora daqui! – exclamou irritado.

- Abra essa porta! Não pretendo discutir com você através de uma porta! –

- Então não discuta e me deixe em paz! –

- Deixe de ser infantil, Inuyasha! Abra essa porta ou eu a arrombo! –

- Maldição... – Inuyasha murmurou, Sesshoumaru, definitivamente, não podia vê-lo naquele estado.

- Vamos! Abra logo! – ordenou, entretanto não houve nenhuma resposta – Certo! Você pediu! – Sesshoumaru chutou a porta que caiu revelando o quarto vazio e as janelas escancaradas. Caminhou até a mesma e olhou para baixo, onde viu os arbustos amassados. Suspirou frustrado, desistiu, era melhor conversar com o irmão quando ele não se mostrasse tão resistente.

**o.o.o.o**

Finalmente o sol começou a nascer, seus raios foram, lentamente, expulsando a escuridão, que por horas reinara no céu. Inuyasha, que acabara adormecendo encostado em um tronco de uma das árvores, acordou ao sentir seus poderes de youkai retornarem. Após retornar a sua forma de hanyou, ele ergueu-se e limpou as vestes, olhando ao redor. Estava um pouco cansado, pois dormira mal, graças aos ferimentos que tivera ao pular da janela na forma humana. Aqueles malditos arbustos que o haviam salvado, ao mesmo tempo o tinham arranhado todo, isso tornou difícil de encontrar uma posição adequada na qual pudesse dormir sem dor.

Agora que seus poderes haviam retornado os arranhões haviam desaparecido, permitindo que ele abandonasse a desagradável dor. Retornou para o castelo em passos lentos e preguiçosos, bocejou duas vezes durante seu percurso.

**o.o.o.o**

Sango estava junto ao resto dos soldados começando o rotineiro treinamento matinal. Acordara com um ótimo humor e por isso estava se empenhando o máximo, ela seguia com muita habilidade e rapidez a demais ordens do comandante Hytone. Naquele dia ela provaria ao comandante que estava preparada para enfrentar qualquer inimigo. Passou pela corrida de obstáculos, recebendo uma ótima pontuação e marcando um tempo excelente.

Após todos os outros soldados terem, também, completado a corrida, Hytone ordenou que passassem para o próximo exercício, o de mira. Sango sorriu confiante, estava certa de que não teria nenhum problema, sua mira era ótima, principalmente quando se tratava de usar sua arma favorita, seu enorme bumerangue. Caminhou até o local onde eram deixadas as armas de combate, pegando o bumerangue para o treino. Ela postou-se em primeiro na fila organizada para desempenharem a prova.

Havia quatro tocos de árvores enfileirados horizontalmente. Sobre cada um Hytone colocou uma garrafa. E começou a explicar para os demais soldados o objetivo daquela prova:

- Obviamente, essa prova treinará a mira de vocês, cada um terá três chances de acertar as quatro garrafas com um único lance do bumerangue, e é necessário que segurem o bumerangue após ele retornar... Primeiro, você, Sango, aproxime-se... –

Sango aproximou-se lentamente postando-se, em uma certa distancia, diante dos quatro tocos. Estava preparando-se para arremessar o enorme bumerangue, quando começou a ouvir uma voz um tanto familiar. Ela olhou para trás e pode ver Miroku andando abraçado junto de duas mulheres, elas riam timidamente diante das propostas sem-vergonha do conselheiro. Sango começou a ficar nervosa, e sem se concentrar arremessou o bumerangue desejando que as garrafas fossem a cabeça do conselheiro pervertido.

O bumerangue voou em uma distância surpreendente passando extremamente longe dos alvos demarcados por Hytone, este levou a mão a rosto ao ver frustrada tentativa de acertar meras garrafas. Com extrema velocidade o bumerangue retornou e Sango o segurou com muita habilidade, tornando a olhar para trás e percebendo que o conselheiro continuava com suas gracinhas.

- Preste mais atenção, Sango! Para onde está mirando?! – Exclamou Hytone. Sango começou a bufar nervosa, e olhava de cinco em cinco segundos para trás, somente vendo Miroku continuar com suas propostas sem-vergonhas. Tentava a qualquer custo manter a concentração, entretanto os risos estavam começam a se tornar contínuos, tornou a arremessar o bumerangue e este mais uma vez passou com uma distancia considerável dos alvos. Ela segurou o mesmo mais uma vez o apertando tanto entre os dedos que começaram a doer.

- Sango! Preste atenção! – tornou a gritar Hytone. Ela soltou um suspiro tremulo diante da sua ultima chance, por mais altos que os risos femininos fossem, ela os ignorou completamente, ela olhou para o alvo cinco vezes. E após ter certeza que os acertaria ela arremessou o bumerangue.

Este voou na direção dos alvos acertando, os quatro, em meio a uma curva perfeita, a jovem ficou contente depois de ter acertado, entretanto ao olhar para trás percebeu que Miroku descia sua mão boba na direção dos traseiros das jovens, a raiva a dominou, quando o enorme bumerangue estava retornando ela permitiu que este passasse por cima de si, sem segurá-lo e impedir seu percurso.

Ela olhou para trás para ver onde ele pararia e com um sorriso triunfante ela viu o bumerangue cair sobre o conselheiro. O baque fora tão forte que Miroku caíra no chão com o bumerangue sobre si. As duas jovens saíram correndo assustadas.

- Sango, como pode errar?! Por que deixou o bumerangue passar?! – ralhava Hytone extremamente nervoso, seu rosto estava até vermelho, Sango apenas murmurou um "Desculpe" e seguiu sorridente na direção do conselheiro caído, sem se importar com os gritos histéricos do comandante. Ao se aproximar do conselheiro, ela comentou irônica:

- Sinto muito, acho que minha mão escorregou e eu não consegui segurá-lo... – ela tirou o bumerangue de cima dele e seguiu na direção dos soldados. Miroku comentou tonto ainda caído no chão:

- Sem problema... -

Sango seguiu na direção de Hytone que continuava a gritar:

- Sango, eu esperava mais de você! Se realmente quer participar das próximas batalhas é melhor treinar essa sua mira! Por hoje a senhorita está dispensada – ele se distanciou deixando Sango arrasada. Ela caiu de joelhos, exausta, suspirou desanimada, é parecia que tão breve ela não participaria do exército.

Ela ouviu passos próximos a si. Ela apenas olhou de soslaio e percebeu que Miroku estava parado ao seu lado.

- O que quer, Miroku? – ela perguntou desanimada.

- Sangozinha, não fique assim... Dá próxima vez você acerta aqueles alvos, eu sei que você consegue... –

- É claro que eu consigo! – ela exclamou, erguendo-se.

- Isso! Pensamentos positivos! – Sango virou-se para ele nervosa, mas depois de um tempo suspirou e seguiu na direção do deposito de armas – que foi? – ele perguntou confuso a seguindo.

- Nada... – Miroku ficou parado ao lado dela por um tempo então subitamente ela teve um acesso de raiva – Quero dizer, tudo!!!! Está tudo errado! – Miroku ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- O que está errado? –

- Você! –

- Eu? Por que eu sou errado? –

- Pare de me confundir, Miroku! – a jovem exclamou irritada.

- Como? – ele perguntou mais confuso ainda. Ela fechou os punhos tentando controlar sua raiva.

- Por sua culpa estou fora das batalhas! –

- Do que está falando? Você me acerta com um bumerangue gigante e eu sou o culpado?!

- Por que você tem que ser tão pervertido e confuso?! – a jovem exclamou tornando a caminhar sem rumo e Miroku a seguia.

- Confuso? Eu não sou confuso, talvez, pervertido, mas não confuso! – Sango parou novamente, irritada.

- Olha aqui! Desaparece! Deixe-me em paz! Já basta o que você fez! –

- O que eu fiz?! Diga de uma vez o que eu fiz! Depois podemos discutir melhor! –

- Grrrr!! –

- Vamos, diga! –

- Você é sempre pervertido! Droga Miroku! Acha mesmo que eu errei aqueles alvos por que não sou capaz?! – Miroku parou um tempo e depois exclamou:

- Então você me acertou por querer?!!! –

- Oh, em fim percebeu! –

- Desgraça Sango! Doeu, sabia? –

- Sério? Que bom! Pelo menos assim eu compenso o tempo que ficarei fora do exército! –

- Não é minha culpa! –

- Claro que sim! Se você não desse em cima de todas as mulheres que vê, eu não teria te acertado e não estaria fora do exército! –

- Ora, você me acertou porque quis! –

- Grrrr! Chega! Deixe-me em paz, Miroku! É impossível conversar com você! – Sango saiu correndo, não agüentava mais ficar perto dele. Como ele não percebia, já havia dado todas as dicas de que gostava dele. Ela entrou no meio de algumas árvores, queria ficar sozinha, precisava se livrar daquele sentimento que enchia o seu coração de magoas.

Ela apoiou-se no tronco de uma das altas árvores e começou a chorar por seu amor não correspondido. Ela amaldiçoava o dia no qual conhecera o jovem, tudo começou naquele dia, suas decepções contínuas, suas fraquezas apareceram, suas ilusões surgiram, para depois ela descobrir que não passavam de utopias.

Então com o passar dos dias ela percebera que a desilusão havia a amparado, e que seus sonhos não passavam de nada mais do que reles desejos irrealizáveis. Miroku provara ser seu maior inimigo, apesar de destruí-la aos poucos sem se dar conta. Sua maior luta desde então era contra esse indesejado sentimento que havia se aflorado no seu peito sem seu consentimento.

Toda vez que o via com uma mulher, apesar de ela não deixar transparecer, ela sentia todos os seus temores virem a tona, o medo de ele abandoná-la, de perdê-lo na sua contínua batalha. Quando aquele sofrimento todo acabaria? Essa era a pergunta na qual ela ansiava por resposta. Será que aquela pergunta tinha uma resposta?

_Notice me _

_Take my hand _

_Why are we? _

_Strangers when _

_Our love is strong _

_Why carry on without me?_

**(Venha, me note **

**E pegue minha mão **

**Por que nós somos estranhos? **

**Quando o nosso amor é tão forte **

**Por que continuar sem mim?)**

_Everytime I try to fly _

_I fall without my wings _

_I feel so small _

_I guess I need you baby _

_And everytime I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face, it's haunting me _

_I guess I need you baby_

**(E toda vez que tento voar **

**Eu caio sem minhas asas **

**Eu me sinto tão pequena **

**Eu acho que preciso de você, meu bem **

**E toda vez que te vejo em meus sonhos **

**Eu vejo seu rosto, está me assombrando **

**Eu acho que preciso de você meu bem)**

_I make believe _

_That you are here _

_It's the only way _

_I see clear _

_What have I done _

_You seem to move on easy _

**(Eu me faço acreditar **

**Que você está aqui **

**É a única forma que eu vejo **

**O que eu fiz? **

**Você parece ter superado rápido)**

_And everytime I try to fly _

_I fall without my wings _

_I feel so small _

_I guess I need you baby _

_And everytime I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face, you're haunting me _

_I guess I need you baby_

**(E toda vez que tento voar **

**Eu caio sem minhas asas **

**Eu me sinto tão pequena **

**Eu acho que preciso de você, meu bem **

**E toda vez que te vejo em meus sonhos **

**Eu vejo seu rosto, está me assombrando **

**Eu acho que preciso de você meu bem)**

_Ohhhh _

_At night I pray _

_That soon your face _

_Will fade away_

**(Ohhhhh **

**De noite eu rezo **

**Que em breve seu rosto **

**Vai sumir)**

_And everytime I try to fly _

_I fall without my wings _

_I feel so small _

_I guess I need you baby _

_And everytime I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face, you're haunting me _

_I guess I need you baby _

**(E toda vez que tento voar **

**Eu caio sem minhas asas **

**Eu me sinto tão pequena **

**Eu acho que preciso de você, meu bem **

**E toda vez que te vejo em meus sonhos **

**Eu vejo seu rosto, está me assombrando **

**Eu acho que preciso de você meu bem)**

_After all... _

_After all..._

**(Depois de tudo... **

**Depois de tudo...)**

_**o/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/**_

_**Olá povo!**_

_**Nossa, tenho tanto o que falar... Deixe-me ver por onde começar... Ah sim, primeiro eu quero pedir desculpas pela demora, como disse no capítulo anterior eu, realmente, acabei viajando, em fim, retornei e comecei a escrever esse capítulo com muita pressa. Espero que tenha ficado bom! O/**_

_**Uma coisa na qual me arrependo é de não ter conseguindo parar o capítulo numa parte que deixasse suspense! Y.Y**_

_**Em relação à música do final, eu tirei uma estrofe, já ela não combinava com a história, o nome da música é: Everytime – Britney Spears.**_

_**Quanto esse final Miroku/Sango, eu achei que estava precisando, acho que tinha acabado me esquecendo dos dois, também espero que tenha ficado no estilo do casal. **_

_**Em relação à nova viajem que o Sesshoumaru terá de fazer, não pensem que o deixarei de lado, muito pelo contrario, nessa viagem ele conhecerá a Rin.**_

_**Ah, sobre o Inuyasha e a Kagome, eu sinto pela demora dela, mas é necessário que aconteça algumas coisas antes que ela retorne, o que já está quase completo, provavelmente no próximo capítulo eu já tenha uma noção ou até mesmo ela já esteja voltando. **_

_**Também quero aproveitar o momento e fazer uma propaganda da minha nova fic com a Mari Felton Malfoy, quem estiver interessado o nome é "O Mar te Trouxe para Mim", a história futuramente contará sobre piratas, ela também é de Inuyasha, com o casal principal sendo Inu/kag, espero que gostem.**_

**_Quero agradecer à Lily por revisar o capítulo e me ajudar a procurar uma música para pôr no mesmo, o que foi realmente difícil, também quero agradecer a _****_Hell's Angel - Heaven's Demon_****_ por ter me dado umas sugestões em relação ao casal Sessh/Rin. E ao Euzinho, por ter me dado uma dica em relação a um futuro acontecimento da fic! _**

_**Deu para perceber que muita gente está me ajudando, né? XD Valeu pessoal!**_

_**Ah, também queria deixar para todos os leitores o endereço de um dos meus desenhos, então quem gostar de fanarts sinta-se à vontade para entrar e olhar o meu desenho feliz. " **_

**Bom, agora vamos as reviews:**

**Hell's Angel - Heaven's Demon: **Aloha! Nossa, quanto tempo, não tenho falado com você no msn, estou com saudades moça! É você acertou, a pessoa da carruagem era a Kikyou. Você me fez notar que nesse capítulo eu não coloquei a Kagome-chan °°Nayome começa a passar as páginas no Word à procura de algum rasto da Kagome°° Nada " Ah, o Miroku e a Sango são muito comédia mesmo! XD E o Sesshoumaru não está ficando para tio, não XD A Rin logo aparece! Mil beijocas miga, muito obrigada pela reviws!

**Dessa-chan: **Olá! Que bom que você gostou da Sango tentando assassinar o Jakotsu XD A Rin vai aparecer sim! Pode deixar! É, a Kikyou chegou botando defeito XD Valeu por comentar miga! Beijinhos!

**Otaku-IY: **Oi miga! Bom, minha viagem não foi das melhores, mas deu para me divertir! XD Que bom que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior! Eu fico muito feliz! Yeah! Nada de Kikyou se intrometendo no meio dos dois! Muito obrigada pela review miguxa! Beijos!

**Kyotsu: **Olá mine! Realmente, o capítulo anterior foi muito engraçado, e muito gostoso de escrever! XD É! Você me pegou, eu faço de propósito mesmo XD Adoro fazer um suspencizinho no fim! XD Apesar de nesse capítulo não ter dado para fazer " Bom, no próximo eu faço! XD Beijocas!

**Mari Felton Malfoy:** Oi Mari! Desaparecida!!! Volta logo! Estou com saudades! Parece que seu desejo de voltar e ter um capítulo pronto vai se realizar, né? XD Ah sim, a Sango discutindo com o Jakotsu fez, definitivamente, muito sucesso! XD Todo mundo gostou! Ah Mari! Vamos atrás da tia Rumiko pedi para ela demitir a Kikyou! Ela não atua bem ¢?? XD Valeu pelo comentário, e é bom que retorne logo, a gente tem que escrever o capítulo 02 da nossa fic! O/ Beijocas!

**Ayme Suzuy: **Olá! Pois é o Shippou apareceu e desapareceu já que eu esqueci do bichinho nesse capítulo " Que bom que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior! Espero que também tenha gostado deste! Beijinhos!

**Biba-chan:** Olá miguinha! Você também desapareceu i.i Por que as pessoas tendem a desaparecer nas férias? (XD) Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior! XD Espero que esse também tenha te agradado! O/ Mil beijocas!

**Monkey Minamino H. U.:** Oi! O/ Nossa, você realmente gosta de ler fics de madrugada, em? XD Ai, eu fico até sem graça com esse tanto de elogio o.o Fico muito feliz em saber que gosta tanto assim da minha fic, muito obrigada! Eu fiquei muito feliz de ver que você postou os novos capítulos da sua fic! XD Beijos!

**Ayame Yukane:** Olá! Fluffy?! Adorei! XDDD Realmente, ele não anda nos seus melhores dias! A "batalha" da Sango e do Jakotsu me veio em um momento de inspiração! E eu pensei que não podia deixar de colocar XDDD Bom, acho que esse capítulo não foi muito sério, nem muito descontraído, então pude colocar em um meio termo, e assim espero pôr os outros. Beijocas!

**CaHh Kinomoto:** Olá CaHh! Realmente, o castelo do reino Oeste deveria ser um hospício, pois como você disse eu adoro traumatizar meus personagens! XD Sim, o Jakotsu apavora mesmo, opa, esse é outro que não apareceu no capítulo! °Suspiro frustrado° Não se preocupe a Kagome brevemente retornará e não começará nada do zero! XD Certo, certo, tentarei não ser má com a Kikyou ¢?? Boa idéia, vou atrás da Urasue para reviver o meu peixinho! °Nayome dando pulinhos° Beijos miga!

**Honysuckle: **Olá! A que bom! Isso mesmo troque os nomes XD quando isso acontece eu faço a mesma coisa XD Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da minha história! Mil beijos!

**Laine-Moraes** Olá!!! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic, e muito obrigada por comentar! Não se preocupe a Kagome brevemente retornará e tudo vai ficar nos trinques! Mil beijocas!

_**Pronto! Muito obrigada a todo mundo que comentou e que está lendo a fic! Por favor, deixem comentários! Só para eu ter uma noção mais ou menos do que vocês querem! Ah sim, quem quiser me adicionar no MSN, deixe uma review com seu email já que o se mostra incrivemente impossível de me deixar pôr o meu email nessa nota ¦quot;**_

_**Beijos para todos!**_

_**Nayome Isuy**_


	11. Tensão

**Guerra de Sentimentos**

_Por: Nayome Isuy_

**Capítulo 11 – Tensão**

Inuyasha caminhava, distraído, pelos extensos corredores, começou a ouvir passos próximos a si, e, após caminhar um pouco mais pode ver Kikyou se aproximar calmamente. Ela não parecia muito alegre, estava como no dia anterior, séria. Inuyasha respirou fundo e se aproximou forçando uma postura de arrogante e poderoso diante da jovem, mas ela não demonstrara e nem recuara diante de tal farsa, ficou a fit�-lo por um momento, como se esperasse que ele parasse com suas constantes infantilidades.

-Se não percebeu eu quero ter uma conversa séria com você... – Comentou em meio a um suspiro. – Mas parece que isso não é possível, está sempre arranjando um meio de fugir de mim. –

Inuyasha ficou um tempo olhando para o chão, por mais que tentasse não conseguia encara-la, não queria conversar com ela, sabia que suas perguntas o levariam a sua confusão.

-Por que minha presença o deixa tão agitado, Inuyasha? Desde ontem nós não tivemos tempo para conversar, e na hora da janta você arranjou um jeito de escapar... Minha presença é assim tão insuportável para você? – Inuyasha permanecia calado, após cada pergunta que ela fazia, ele pensava em respostas que pudessem responder por seu comportamento, mas apenas conseguiu que as mesmas perguntas o atormentasse mais, ele mesmo não sabia responder por seus atos.

-Deixe-me em paz, Kikyou. O que sinto e o que faço não lhe diz respeito. – Inuyasha respondeu grosseiramente, e seguiu seu caminho sem tornar a olha-la.

"O que você esconde, Inuyasha? Segue sempre sério e suas atitudes, às vezes, são completamente inesperadas. Por que age desta maneira?" Kikyou ficou o observando se distanciar "Inuyasha, eu vou descobrir esse seu segredo..."

**o.o.o.o**

Inuyasha apressou o passo, queria falar com Sesshoumaru antes que ele partisse. Estava começando a se irritar, por todos os cômodos que passava não o encontrava. Ele avistou Miroku, no hall, correndo na direção das grandes portas frontais do castelo. Decidiu o seguir, certamente estava indo receber as ultimas ordens de Sesshoumaru. Mas seu irmão já estava lá fora? Ele rosnou, havia rodado todo o castelo sendo que ele estava do lado de fora. Suspirou tentando se livrar da raiva que havia começado a domina-lo, decidiu ir de uma vez atrás do irmão. Como esperava, finalmente, o encontrou diante dos cavalos, preparando-se para partir.

-Feh! Sesshoumaru, vê se dessa vez consegue a maldita aliança... – Comentou se aproximando e cruzando os braços ao lado do irmão. Sesshoumaru lhe dirigiu um breve olhar de soslaio e tornou a fitar os empregados selando os cavalos e colocando suas poucas bagagens na carruagem.

-Ora, Inuyasha, vejo que veio se despedir do seu irmão... – Ponderou sem encara-lo. Inuyasha bufou e virou o rosto, irritado com o comentário.

-Deixe-me em paz... –

Miroku ficou, apenas, observando os irmãos com seus comentários "amistosos" de sempre. Suspirou frustrado. Eles nunca mudariam, ele não conseguia entender o porquê de eles não se darem bem. Estavam sempre nervosos e a presença do outro sempre contribuía para piorar o mau humor de ambos.

-Inuyasha, não quero saber de mais bobagens, está me entendendo! – Perguntou sério, se virando para, em fim, encara-lo. – Não quero saber que você está promovendo ataques tão despreparados como o que fez há quase duas semanas! –

-Droga Sesshoumaru, já lhe disse que a culpa não foi minha, fomos traídos! – Exclamou Inuyasha revoltado pelo irmão não acreditar e continuar sempre dizendo que tudo era sua culpa.

-Inuyasha, você deveria saber perfeitamente bem que durante uma guerra há sempre traidores, se esse seu ataque era realmente perfeito deveriam ter ganhado, você não pode contar apenas com a surpresa! – Comentou Sesshoumaru suspirando com a ingenuidade do irmão. Se não fosse ingenuidade então certamente seria burrice.

-Maldição Sesshoumaru, pare de me repreender! – Exclamou Inuyasha exaltado. – Não sou mais uma criança. -

-É, mas ainda age como uma. -

-Alteza! Alteza! Rápido! – Um jovem rapaz corria na direção do castelo, gritando, ele parecia desesperado. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru decidiram que era melhor deixar aquela discussão para outra hora, e verem o que o jovem queria.

Quando ele, finalmente, os alcançou, parou por um momento tentando recuperar o fôlego, suas vestes estavam rasgadas e sujas de sangue e terra. Ele possuía alguns cortes por todo o corpo.

-O que houve? – Sesshoumaru perguntou preocupado, após perceber o estado do mesmo.

-Um... Ataque...! O reino Norte... Está atacando a cidade central do reino! – Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Miroku se surpreenderam. Por um momento ficaram sem reação, o ataque os pegara completamente desprevenidos.

-Eu sabia! – Exclamou Inuyasha. - Eles estavam muito quietos! Suspeitei desde o princípio! –

-Não é hora para isso, Inuyasha! – Sesshoumaru o repreendeu nervoso. – Rápido! Vamos mandar as tropas! Miroku! Certifique-se de que as pessoas que estão no castelo estejam em sua devida proteção! Chame os guardas! – Ordenou Sesshoumaru tentando recobrar o controle da situação que já parecia perdida.

-Sim, Alteza! – Respondeu Miroku, e saiu correndo na direção do castelo para atender as ordens do príncipe.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha pegaram dois cavalos que estavam selados junto à carruagem, e seguiram em um galope desesperado até o campo de treinamento. Se dessem sorte pegariam todos os soldados já arrumados no quartel, após o treinamento.

-Inuyasha, acho que teremos de abrir uma exceção e batalharmos juntos neste ataque... – Exclamou Sesshoumaru em meio aos rápidos galopes dos animais. Inuyasha se virou para o mesmo e respondeu:

-É, infelizmente... – Comentou com um sorriso sarcástico. Sesshoumaru bateu, com os pés, na lateral do cavalo, estimulando-o a se apressar mais, Inuyasha fez o mesmo acompanhando-o.

Finalmente acalcaram o campo de treinamento, os guerreiros humanos ainda faziam o treinamento ordenado por Hytone. Este se surpreendeu ao ver os dois príncipes ali. A expressão de ambos não era nem um pouco agradável, o que lhe provocou um breve tremor.

-Hytone! – Exclamou Sesshoumaru. – Prepare os exércitos imediatamente! O Norte decidiu atacar... –

-Senhor, os dois exércitos? – Perguntou Hytone surpreso. Ele conhecia os príncipes desde o falecimento do pai dos mesmos, e não se lembrava de eles terem batalhado juntos.

-Não ouviu! – Exclamou Sesshoumaru nervoso. – Eu disse os exércitos! – Repetiu novamente dando bastante ênfase as palavras.

-S-sim senhor, mas, os youkais não estão prontos, só os humanos estão aqui... –

-Então ordene que eles se preparem e depois vá atrás dos youkais! – Ordenou Sesshoumaru. Hytone assentiu e correu até os guerreiros humanos.

-Atenção! Estamos sob ataque, preparem-se imediatamente! Esperem aqui por segundas ordens! – Gritou, e saiu correndo.

-O que fazemos agora, Sesshoumaru? – Inuyasha perguntou apreensivo. - Estou certo de que os guardas da cidade não darão conta de segurarem por muito tempo o exército do Norte... – Comentou Inuyasha preocupado.

-Por mais que eu não goste da idéia, teremos de esperar... – Sesshoumaru comentou irritado e Inuyasha bufou ao seu lado, agitado. – Mas o que me deixa curioso é o fato de eles terem acabado de sofrer um ataque e já estarem novamente nos atacando. Uma semana, certamente, não é tempo suficiente para recuperar um exército inteiro... – Ponderou.

-Feh! Talvez o rei do Norte tenha, finalmente, ficado maluco. - Inuyasha desceu do cavalo, e Sesshoumaru ficou a observa-lo intrigado.

-Duvido muito que isso tenha acontecido... – Comentou sarcástico. – Ele deve ter algo em mente, a demora dos nossos espiões, essa tal traição... Eu estou realmente preocupado... –

-Feh! Bobagem! Em fim, vou atrás de um cavalo melhor, após a essa pequena corrida este aqui já está todo cansado e suado... – Comentou fazendo uma careta, pegou as rédeas do animal e deixou-o amarrado a um tronco de uma das árvores. – Peça para alguém levar esse cavalo embora... – Pediu, Sesshoumaru assentiu. Inuyasha saiu correndo na direção do estábulo para pegar sua nova montaria.

Sesshoumaru desceu do cavalo e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, a cada instante que se passava, ele sabia, provavelmente milhares de pessoas morriam nas mãos dos guerreiros do Norte. Suspirou, por enquanto suas mãos estavam atadas, e sentir-se tão imponente diante da situação lhe passava uma desagradável sensação de inutilidade.

Viu um dos servos passando pelos campos e fez sinal o chamando, o rapaz se aproximou curvando-se diante do príncipe. Sesshoumaru apenas indicou o cavalo amarrado ao tronco e o rapaz logo entendeu o que fazer, pegou as rédeas do animal e saiu puxando-o.

Sesshoumaru precisava arranjar um meio de expulsar o exército do Norte de suas terras e acabar, por fim, com aquela contínua chacina. Os minutos lhe pareciam eternos. Mal percebera quando Inuyasha retornara, montado em um garanhão negro que parecia disposto a enfrentar todos seus adversários.

-Já voltou? – Comentou distraído. Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso, com a pergunto do irmão, afinal, no que estava pensando?

-Sesshoumaru, não é hora para ficar sonhando acordado! Precisamos tomar uma atitude! – Exclamou Inuyasha enraivecido.

-E o que você sugere que façamos, Inuyasha! – Sesshoumaru comentou irônico. – Pretende, simplesmente, ordenar que todos esses soldados vão ao combate! Isso é um absurdo! – Inuyasha cruzou os braços, nervoso. Sesshoumaru desviou a atenção de Inuyasha ao perceber Hytone correndo em sua direção.

-Senhor... – Fez uma vênia. – Os exércitos estão prontos, o que devemos fazer? – Sesshoumaru permaneceu um tempo parado.

-Separe um grupo de guerreiros, mande-os para o Norte, o reino deve estar desprotegido e se o atacarmos poderemos conseguir uma vantagem... Ordene que um dos homens venha aqui me informar o que acontece... – Hytone assentiu. – Quanto ao resto do exército, ordene que eles cerquem a cidade central e que matem todos os guerreiros do Norte. -

-Sim senhor! – Respondeu Hytone.

**o.o.o.o**

Miroku finalmente terminara de avisar todos os guardas do castelo. Estava retornando para o campo de batalha quando se lembrou de Sango, parou abruptamente em estado de choque. Será que ela sabia que o reino estava sendo atacado? Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça rapidamente tentando espantar as terríveis idéias que lhe viera a mente.

Sua respiração tornou-se acelerada e sem pensar direito correu na direção da floresta, por onde há horas vira a mesma correr.

**o.o.o.o**

Quando suas lágrimas finalmente cessaram, Sango seguiu na direção do rio, a fim de lavar seu rosto e esconder as marcas de suas lágrimas. Deixou a água gélida escorrer pelo seu rosto jovial. O sol já estava começando a se pôr e andar pela floresta a noite não era nem um pouco seguro. Pelos seus cálculos – após andar por aquela floresta durante horas – ela devia estar próxima à cidade central.

Sango suspirou e começou a caminhar, pretendia chegar antes que escurecesse. Sua caminhada durou mais alguns minutos, quando começou a ouvir vozes exaltadas e gritos desesperados, ela notou a fumaça que se entendia no céu. Surpreendeu-se e correu na direção de onde a fumaça vinha. Ela se escondeu atrás de uma das árvores na floresta e pode ver o grande massacre que se sucedia.

Os soldados do Norte matavam sem piedade, as casas eram derrubadas e queimadas. O cheiro de pólvora predominava e poluía o ar, o cheiro forte de sangue misturava-se com o mesmo, o que passava uma sensação tensa e muito desagradável.

Sango ficou parada por um tempo aturdida, não sabia se devia entrar no meio daquela batalha ou, ao menos, esperar que o exército fosse enviado, já que, talvez, naquele momento não houvesse chance de sobrevivência. Suas respiração tornou-se tremula ao sentir uma gélida lamina contra seu pescoço e braços fortes a envolverem de forma agressiva.

-Ora, ora, veja o que eu encontrei... – Uma voz rouca soou por trás de si em tom de sarcasmo. Ela permaneceu calada e, por vezes, permitia que suspiros trêmulos rompessem por seus lábios. – Acho que os soldados gostaram da sua companhia após essa batalha... –

-Sango...! Onde você est�! – Ambos ouviram os gritos vindos do meio da floresta. Sango agitou-se ao reconhecer a voz de Miroku, não queria que ele continuasse a se aproximar, não sabia do que aquele homem seria capaz de fazer, ou melhor, fazia, mas não queria pensar naquilo.

-Quer dizer que você tem amigos, não? Eu adoraria conhece-los. – O homem comentou em um tom frio, o que fez arrepios percorrerem por seu corpo.

Quando Miroku finalmente se aproximou da cidade central encontrou os dois, a cena que viu deixou-o pasmo, engoliu em seco tentando esconder a surpresa. O homem pressionou mais a laminou contra o pescoço da jovem o que fez com que um filete de sangue escorresse.

-É melhor não se aproximar, ou essa mulher perde a cabeça... – Ele riu maldoso. – Nos dois sentidos... –

-Maldito...! – Sussurrou Miroku. – Eu não permito que fale da Sango com tanta insolência! –

-Você não está na condição de impor ordens. – O homem afastou um pouco a lamina do pescoço dela que ao perceber desceu a mão lentamente até abainha de sua espada. Aproveitando sua distração ela sacou sua espada, virou-se rapidamente e enfiou-a no estomago dele.

O homem, incrédulo, baixou o olhar e percebeu seu próprio sangue correr. Sango tirou sua espada com força e permitiu que o guerreiro caísse no chão agonizando.

-Agora você não está em condições de impor ordens! – Exclamou ríspida enquanto o observava.

-Vagabunda...! – Ele sussurrou antes de permitir que a dor e a exaustão o impedisse de continuar com os olhos abertos.

Miroku se aproximou lentamente de Sango que tremia fitando o homem.

-Você está bem? – Ela apenas assentiu.

**o.o.o.o**

Após Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru vestirem suas armaduras e pegarem suas espadas, ambos montaram, novamente, em seus cavalos e ficaram a observar os exércitos se organizarem. Os youkais já estavam presentes e armados.

Um grupo de aproximadamente cem guerreiros foram separados dos demais, Hytone explicou as ordens que deveriam seguir.

Sesshoumaru se mexeu inquieto, sobre o cavalo, com a demora. Eles precisavam parar aquela destruição antes que fosse muito tarde.

-Sesshoumaru, o que fazemos agora? – Inuyasha perguntou observando o nervosismo do irmão.

-Apesar de eu achar imprudência e como não tenho ninguém mais em quem eu possa confiar... Inuyasha, você vai liderar aquele grupo no reino Norte. Enquanto eu irei liderar o exército e expulsar o Norte de nossas terras. Os malditos não terão para onde ir, e iremos dominar a sua cidade central! –

-Obrigada pela confiança... – Inuyasha comentou sádico, cruzando os braços.

-Inuyasha, deixe de ser imaturo! Estamos aqui, sob ataque, e você fica reclamando! Já não acha que tenho muitos problemas! –

-Humf! –

**o.o.o.o**

Kagome caminhava pelo vilarejo, distraída, apenas sentindo a natureza ao redor, uma fraca e gélida brisa mostrava-se, vez por outra, presente pelo local, a relva esverdeada balançava conforme seu ritmo, juntamente com as folhas das grandes árvores. A jovem havia passado o dia muito desligada, a paisagem a deixava relaxada e muito calma, os suspiros saíam sem sua permissão. Era como se nada mais importasse, como se simplesmente observar o pôr-do-sol fosse tudo a fazer.

Ela sentou-se recostada a uma árvore, e ficou no mesmo lugar durante horas, somente observando, isso lhe trouxe um pensamento um tanto irônico, tudo o que fazia desde o dia que deixara o Norte, era observar. Ela observava sua própria vida passar lentamente sem aproveita-la, mas mesmo assim não tinha vontade de tornar a vive-la, queria apenas ficar ali, sentada sob uma alta árvore observando o pôr-do-sol.

Ela sabia que era uma atitude covarde, pois não tentava consertar os erros que haviam tornado sua vida tão diferente, mas era incrivelmente mais convidativo esperar que um dia acordasse e descobrisse que tudo não passara de um sonho. Um sonho que já começava a perturb�-la, dia após dia, estava ali, sozinha, sem nenhum rosto amigo com o qual pudesse desabafar. Não que Shippou não contasse, mas ele era apenas uma criança, não adiantaria muita coisa falar com ele e pedir sua opinião, já que era novo demais para entender dos problemas da vida.

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way

**(Eu não poderia te dizer porque ela se sentiu daquela maneira)**

She felt it everyday

**(Ela sentiu isso todos os dias)**

And I couldn't help her

**(E eu não pude ajuda-la)**

I just watched her make the same mistakes again

**(Eu só vi ela cometer os mesmo erros novamente)**

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

**(O que está errado, o que está errado agora?)**

Too many, too many problems

**(Muitos, muitos problemas)**

I don't know where she belongs, where she belongs

**(Eu não sei a que lugar ela pertence, a que lugar ela pertence)**

Sua vontade era de voltar para onde vivera desde criança, mas ela, realmente tinha medo. Medo de descobrir que mais ninguém a esperava. Medo. Seus dias eram repletos desta palavra, há muito perdera a vontade lutar, mas algo no fundo a estimulava a retornar, algo continuava a pedir que ela voltasse, e ela sabia perfeitamente, que somente quando perdesse a vontade de retornar poderia viver sossegada. Rezava para que brevemente isso acontecesse, mas então por que alimentava a esperança de que um dia retornaria? E por que isso a reconfortava tanto? Ela queria apenas se enganar.

_Às vezes, nossas próprias mentiras nos fazem acreditar em coisas que não aconteceram, e algumas vezes as usamos para nos reconfortar, mas no fundo, bem lá no fundo, sabemos que não passam de meras mentiras fantasiadas pela realidade. Então você percebe que o que viveu, até então, não passara de um grande erro, que você cometeu tentando se iludir._

-Am? – Kagome abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor. – Essas palavras, sei que já as escutei, mas não consigo me lembrar... –

She wants to go home, and nobody's home

**(Ela quer ir para casa, e ninguém está em casa)**

It's where she lies, broken inside

**(É onde ela mente, arrasada)**

There's no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes

**(Não há lugar para ir, não há lugar para ir secar seus olhos)**

Broken inside

**(arrasada)**

-Por que essas palavras me afetam tanto? – Kagome sussurrou fechando os olhos, ela sabia, mas não queria admitir, se enganara, ou ao menos tentara, mas era hora de parar com aquela grande farsa que a rodeava, já estava mais do que na hora de perceber que mentiras não aliviariam sua dor. Era melhor que convivesse com a realidade. Essa dor que sentia a impedia de perceber o que acontecia ao seu redor, a impedia de tomar suas escolhas.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why

**(Abra seus olhos e olhe ao redor, encontre as razões porque)**

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind

**(Você foi rejeitada, e agora você não consegue encontrar o que deixou para trás)**

Be strong, be strong now

**(Seja forte, seja forte agora)**

Too many, too many problems

**(Muitos, muitos problemas)**

I don't know where she belongs, where she belongs

**(Eu não sei a que lugar ela pertence, a que lugar ela pertence)**

She wants to go home, and nobody's home

**(Ela quer ir para casa, e ninguém está em casa)**

It's where she lies, broken inside

**(É onde ela mente, arrasada)**

There's no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes

**(Não há lugar para ir, não há lugar para ir secar seus olhos)**

Broken inside

**(arrasada)**

Ela sabia que não podia mais se esconder, tinha que terminar com seu sofrimento, mas se descobrissem, sobre sua traição, ela teria muitos problemas. Não sabia o que fazer, tinha de escolher, sua escolha provavelmente determinaria sua vida, ela sabia disso, todavia continuar a adiar não a levaria a lugar nenhum. A escolha era simples, continuar tentando viver algo que não chegava perto de ser sua vida, sempre com as dúvidas e as angustias, ou terminar com as mesmas, mas ter de conviver com uma guerra e com o medo de descobrirem sobre sua traição.

Her feelings she hides

**(Seus sentimentos ela esconde)**

Her dreams she can't find

**(Seus sonhos ela não consegue encontrar)**

She losing her mind

**(Ela está perdendo a cabeça)**

She fallen behind

**(Ela foi deixada para trás)**

She can't find her place

**(Ela não consegue achar seu lugar)**

She losing her faith

**(Ela está perdendo a sua fé)**

She's fallen from grace

**(Ela caiu em graça)**

She's all over the place

**(Ela está por todos os lugares)**

She wants to go home, and nobody's home

**(Ela quer ir para casa, e ninguém está em casa)**

It's where she lies, broken inside

**(É onde ela mente, arrasada)**

There's no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes

**(Não há lugar para ir, não há lugar para ir secar seus olhos)**

Broken inside

**(arrasada)**

She's lost inside, lost inside... oh oh

**(Ela está perdida por dentro, perdida por dentro)**

She's lost inside, lost inside... oh oh yeah

**(Ela está perdida por dentro, perdida por dentro)**

Suspirou, a resposta estava mais que certa e ela sabia perfeitamente bem disso, ela não fingiria mais que não a via, pois a cada instante que se passava ela sentia que sua dor se agravava. Ela sabia, era hora de parar, aquele erro já tinha durado tempo demais.

o/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/o

_**Oh! Estou, finalmente, de volta! Em fm, acabei viajando e esse é o motivo da minha demora com esse capítulo. Peço desculpas a todos leitores, esse capítulo também ficou menor que os anteriores, mas como eu estava muito atrasada decidi posta-lo de uma vez.**_

_**Bom, até o capítulo 10 eu ainda não estava planejando incluir os detalhes desta batalha, mas achei que iria pular uma parte muito grande da história e que poderia fazer falta, então decidi inclui-lo.**_

_**Como disse, no capítulo 11 seria o capítulo no qual a Kagome tomaria a decisão de retornar e, bem, está aí! Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado a todos.**_

_**Gostaria de avisar que provavelmente os próximos capítulos também demorem, já que, minhas aulas recomeçaram e estou muito sobrecarregada. Entretanto, farei o máximo para manter a fic em andamento!**_

_**Ah! Vou fazer uma propagandinha da minha fic com a Mari Felton Malfoy, então leiam "O Mar te Trouxe para Mim". É uma fic bastante interessante, espero que vocês leiam! O/ **_

_**Agora eu quero agradecer ao pessoal que deixou reviews!**_

**_CaHh Kinomoto:_** Olá miga! Muito obrigada pela review! Ah sim, à parte "E continuaram o que sabiam fazer de melhor, fofocar." Bom, até poderia ser trabalhar, mas, pense bem, já conheceu algum empregado que não fosse bom de fofoca? Qualquer coisinha que aconteça, pode ter certeza, os empregados sabem, e ainda podem te dar um resumo detalhado com os pontos fortes do momento. " Realmente o Inu não deu muita sorte, sem contar com essa continuação de dia que ele teve! XD Ai, é demais pro coitado. Sobre o meu peixe, pois é, terei cuidado para no pô-lo na água! Quem sabe eu não consigo enfiar a Kikyou dentro de uma piscina... Beijocas!

**_Honeysuckle:_** Oi! Muito obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Em fim, a Kagome reapareceu, né? XD Muito obrigada por acompanhar a minha fic e estar sempre comentando. Beijos!

**_Ayme Suzuy:_** Ol�! Tudo bem, miga? Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado! Espero que esse também tenha te agradado! Mais batalha, né? Você disse que adora cenas de guerra! XD De qualquer forma, muito obrigada pela review! Beijocas!

**_Mari Felton Malfoy:_** Olá queridíssima amiga! XD Que coisa, nós mal conseguimos nos encontrar. Ora você viaja, ora eu viajo, sorte que nos encontramos ontem queridíssima! Em fim, precisamos terminar o capítulo 2 da nossa fic, né? E, acho que a Titia Rumiko vai aceitar nossa proposta. Quem sabe quando a Kikyou for pentear os cabelos – sujos após anos sem lavar os cabelos – ela não consiga arrancar metade dele. XDDD Muito obrigada pela review miga! Mil beijocas!

**_Srta. Kinomoto:_** Ol�! Obrigada pela review! E sim, a Kagome está voltando, em fim! Eu sei que demorei para fazer a Kagome voltar, mas, bom ela está voltando, né? Beijos!

**_Dessa-chan:_** Olá miga! Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, bom desta vez, pelo menos, o Miroku agiu melhor, né? Ele ficou todo preocupado! O/ Obrigada por tudo miga! Beijos!

**_Kyotsu:_** Oieeeeeee Mine! Obrigada pela review! Pode deixar que eu te aviso quando eu postar o capítulo 2 da minha fic com a Mari! Espero que goste deste capítulo! Mil beijocas!

_**Pronto! Obrigada a toda galera que está lendo, acompanhando e comentando! Espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo! E mais uma vez, me desculpem pela demora! Mil Beijos a todos!**_

_**Nayome Isuy**_


	12. Ataques

**Guerra de Sentimentos**

_Por.Nayome Isuy_

**Capítulo 12 – Ataques**

O tilintar e o chocar de espadas se espalhavam pela região onde a impiedosa batalha se iniciava. Gritos desesperados, pessoas apavoradas, destruição, uma grande matança. À orla da pequena cidade central encontrava-se uma extensa floresta, por onde a fumaça se espalhava e impregnava o ar. Entretanto isso não parecia preocupar os dois jovens que se fitavam em apreensão, o que acontecera há poucos segundos era forte e presente demais na mente de ambos, obviamente não fora uma situação agradável. Sango baixou o olhar, sua respiração ainda descompassada, tentava aos poucos recuperar o controle do próprio corpo já que este tremia levemente, ficou a observar as mãos trêmulas que lentamente voltaram ao normal. Não que nunca tivesse passado por uma situação semelhante, onde sua vida corria risco, porém não é uma coisa nada fácil de enfrentar.

Ela ergueu o olhar e ficou fitando o conselheiro parado a sua frente que, até então, não se manifestara para dizer palavras consoladoras. Ela suspirou desviando o olhar e começou a juntar suas coisas que haviam ficado espalhadas pelo chão.

Subitamente um pensamento a atingiu, o que ele estaria fazendo ali? Seria muita coincidência se ele estivesse apenas passeando pela floresta e a encontrasse justo naquela hora. Essa idéia lhe trouxe alguma esperança, talvez ele se preocupasse com ela e estivesse ali para se desculpar pelo o que acontecera no campo de treinamento. Seria muito bom se ele revelasse seus sentimentos por ela e a fizesse se sentir um pouco mais desejada e amada.

Sango...? – seu coração acelerou ao ouvir a doce voz daquele que tanto amava, ela virou-se para ele com um sorriso, será que ele diria que a amava e que mais nada e ninguém importavam? Que aquele momento pertencia a eles e que deveria ficar eternamente em suas memórias?

Sim Miroku... – ela respondeu suspirando em meio aos seus devaneios.

Você... Você está bem? Está com uma cara tão... Estranha... – ele comentou receoso a olhando meio de lado, sabia que a pergunta poderia não ser muito bem aceita pela a jovem, como de certo não fora. O sorriso que a pouco iluminava seu rosto desapareceu imediatamente dando lugar para um olhar aterrorizante. Era óbvio que não seria dessa vez.

Grrrrr! Miroku, você não presta mesmo! – ela exclamou enraivecida, caminhando, em passos largos e apressados, para longe do jovem.

Como é? O que eu fiz dessa vez! Eu só estava preocupa-- - não conseguira terminar sua fala, pois trombara com Sango diante de si que havia parado subitamente ao ouvir as ultima palavras do conselheiro, os devaneios voltaram a martelar em sua cabeça impedindo-a de não se entregar novamente à esperança "Ele se preocupa! Ele preocupa!" a jovem guerreira pensava animada.

Você estava preocupado! – ela exclamou, ele hesitou em responder, não sabia o que dizer, sabia que se dissesse que não ela, certamente, ficaria mais brava, contudo não estava preparado para admitir algo tão importante, sabia o que sentia, mas, jamais dissera para ela, não queria dizer isso naquele momento, de uma forma tão de repente, imaginava poder contá-la quando não tivesse que se importar com coisas alheias, como por exemplo, a batalha que ocorria próximo a eles, ele enrolou um pouco e por fim falou:

Bom, talvez... – ele comentou não achando opção melhor. Ela olhou para ele intrigada com sua resposta. Como assim "talvez"? Ele não podia estar indeciso quanto a se preocupar com ela, poderia? Quero dizer ou uma pessoa se preocupa ou não se preocupa, não há um meio nisso.

Como assim "talvez"? – perguntou, após não achar uma solução para as perguntas que fervilhavam em sua mente.

Ora, como assim, como assim "talvez", Sango? É só talvez, oras... – ele ponderou tentando por um fim naquele assunto, sabia que se continuasse ela não desistiria. Ela ficou um tempo parada, tentando associar o que ele dissera, e ao perceber que não fazia sentido tornou a segui-lo, persistente.

Ora, Miroku, se você diz "talvez", tem de haver um motivo... –

Motivo? Não, não tem motivo, é só talvez... – disse despistando a jovem, e continuando a sua caminhada em círculos.

Mas, Miroku, ninguém tem duvidas quanto a se preocupar com alguém... -

Bom, então serei o primeiro... – ele comentou sem olhá-la sabia que ela estava se irritando e isso não era nada bom, afinal ela sempre descontava nele, mesmo não sendo sua culpa, imagine sendo.

Pare de desviar o olhar! – ela reclamou parando na frente do rapaz e segurando-o para que ele não escapasse. Porém ele passou a fitar o chão, havia uma minhoquinha se rastejando com tamanha dificuldade que era muito mais interessante observa-la em sua longa caminhada do que o rosto nervoso de Sango - Miroku, você já está começando a me irritar! –

Você que está me irritando com essas suas perguntas sem cabimento! –

Sem cabimento! Deixe de ser burro Miroku, eu só disse que quando uma pessoa diz "talvez" é porque tem um motivo... –

Enfim, eu não tenho um motivo! Então pare de ficar perguntando isso, eu já respondi, me deixe em paz! –

Ótimo! Eu não preciso de suas explicações inúteis! Pouco me importa o que você pensa ou o que deixa de pensar, provavelmente sua cabeça seja um mar de pensamentos pervertidos... – comentou seca.

O que lhe dá tamanha certeza que minha cabeça seja cheia de pensamentos pervertido! Ao contrário do que você e muita gente pensa eu tenho muitas outras coisas com que me preocupar –

Ah! E você deixa bem óbvio suas preocupações, tanto que todos fazem maus julgamentos sobre você! Sabia que você é conhecido como o conselheiro das perversões? Poupe-me Miroku, você não se preocupa com a sua imagem perante as pessoas? Por Deus! Você é o conselheiro dos príncipes! O que você acha que as pessoas pensam deles sabendo que são aconselhados por um pervertido como você? – ela falou nervosa passando a encara-lo mais séria, já estava na hora de pôr tudo em pratos limpos e dizer a ele tudo que pensava, ele estava fazendo papel de idiota, porém não parecia se importar.

Não me importo com o que os outros pensam... – ele respondeu em um sussurro não querendo dar o braço a torcer, entretanto aquilo havia o tocado, apesar de tudo não queria que sua imagem diante de todos fosse tão suja.

Aff, Miroku, me deixe em paz eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar te ouvindo! – ela reclamou pegando seu bumerangue e se virando para seguir por outra direção, perdera seu tempo falando com alguém que não estava disposto a escutar. Será que ele sempre agiria dessa forma tão imatura?

Aonde você vai! – ele exclamou.

Não é da sua conta! –

Claro que é! Eu não quero que você se machuque você não pode ficar andando por essa floresta sozinha! Viu o que aconteceu com aquele homem? Podem aparecer outros! O reino está sobre ataque! –

Jura! Você acha que eu não percebi! E além do mais eu sei me virar muito bem sozinha, ou será que vou ter de lembrá-lo que eu me livrei sozinha daquele cara! Não preciso de ajuda! Sei me virar muito bem sozinha... –

Mas se eu não tivesse aparecido para distraí-lo quem sabe o que podia ter acontecido! –

Miroku, eu estou indo para a cidade central! Eu preciso ajudar aquelas pessoas! Elas estão morrendo nas mãos dos malditos soldados do Norte! – Sango exclamou cansada de discutir com o conselheiro. Será que precisava ser sempre assim? Nunca conseguiriam ter uma conversa civilizada? Parecia que não, não enquanto um dos dois continuasse na defensiva, sempre se esquivando das perguntas e insinuações do outro.

Você não pode ir! Espere mais um pouco, logo o nosso exército estará aqui e então você poderá se juntar a eles! Você sabe que é loucura entrar nessa batalha agora, você vai acabar se ferindo, ou pior! –

Miroku, eu não me importo de morrer sabendo que ajudei essas pessoas! E você também, certamente, não se importará já que está em duvida! –

Droga, Sango, não mude de assunto! –

Não estou mudando de assunto... -

Você quer uma resposta? –

Não, não quero, você não tem de me dar explicações, eu não me importo... – falou emburrada cruzando os braços.

Bom, só para você saber... –

Eu não quero saber...!–

Posso terminar? –

Pode, vai em frente, não tem ninguém te impedindo... –

Humf, de qualquer forma, eu me importo... –

Você se importa! – ela perguntou animadamente – Por que você se importa? – ela perguntou se aproximando sorridente.

Ahhhhh não, não vamos começar com isso de novo... –

Tá, ta... –

Então você espera? –

Tá, eu vou esperar, mas só mais um pouco, se o exército não chegar eu vou ir e você não vai me impedir! Certo? –

Perfeitamente correto Sangozinha! –

Sango desviou o olhar, caminhou para perto de uma das árvores onde podia ter uma vista melhor do que estava acontecendo. Os minutos corriam e nada do exército aparecer. Ela batia o pé no chão constantemente, sem ao menos perceber. Miroku estava ao seu lado, fitando o massacre, era horrível, o sentimento de impotência os atingiu com um baque.

Os poucos moradores que restavam estavam sendo torturados.

Sango não agüentava mais, tinha de fazer algo, já tinha esperado demais, e provavelmente aquelas pessoas não resistiriam se ela esperasse mais.

Sinto muito, Miroku... –

Sango, não! – ele não pode impedi-la, quando viu ela já estava correndo pelos espaçosos campos.

De espada em punho, lançou-se a peleja, sempre com os olhos fixos em seus adversários que apareciam e desapareciam no meio da fumaça. Porém subitamente parou ao sentir o chão tremer, desviou o olhar para o alto da colina, os soldados fizeram o mesmo. Puderam ver Sesshoumaru se aproximando, montado em seu cavalo, e o extenso exército atrás, todos prontos para revidar e expulsar de vez os guerreiros do Norte.

**o.o.o.o**

Inuyasha estava montando em seu cavalo, contemplava a paisagem, sossegado, apesar de estar indo para uma batalha, ou melhor, para um ataque já que pegariam o exército inimigo desprevenido. O pequeno exército, com não mais de cento e cinqüenta homens, o acompanhava rumo ao norte. Eles estavam atravessando a extensa floresta, mas apesar de ainda ser dia não conseguiam ver direito, já que as gigantescas copas das árvores impediam que os raios do sol entrassem, além do mais o sol não estava forte naquela manhã quase tarde.

Eles caminhavam em silêncio, e era percebida a tensão entre os guerreiros. Inuyasha apreciava o silêncio, pois assim não atrairia a atenção de quem quer que estivesse passeando pela obscura floresta. Os únicos sons ouvidos eram os dos gravetos se partindo, folhas voando rente ao chão e uma brisa passando por entre as árvores e balançando suas copas.

**o.o.o.o**

Kagome já havia arrumado todas as suas coisas e pretendia sair o mais rápido possível, antes que alguém a visse e pedisse por explicações das quais ela não estava disposta a dar e mesmo que estivesse, estava com muita pressa, não podia perder tempo explicando coisas sobre a sua vida para outras pessoas. Pagou pela estadia na hospedaria e saiu quase como uma ladra com medo de ser presa.

Passou pelas plantações sem ninguém vê-la, ora se escondendo atrás de uma árvore ora atrás de uma pedra ou de uma cabana. Passou pelas casinhas que ficavam no final do vilarejo não deixando de vigiar a retaguarda um só minuto e por sorte ninguém a viu. Estava a poucos passos da estrada que a levaria para o seu tão estimado destino quando um grito estridente atingiu seus ouvidos, fazendo-a gemer frustrada ao perceber que fora pega.

Kagomeeeeeeeeee! – A jovem sacerdotisa virou-se nervosa para encarar quem havia a interrompido na sua incrível saída. Ela encontrou o pequeno Shippou correndo em sua direção. Parou e suspirou, por pouco ninguém perceberia, mas agora, com certeza, os aldeões veriam e iriam pedir por explicações - Kagome, onde você está indo? –

O grito havia chamado à atenção dos moradores que agora a observavam e se aproximavam para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ah, Shippou, eu estou indo resolver aquele problema... Sabe? – Ela perguntou esperançosa, dando uma breve piscadela para o filhote, mas ele pareceu não pegar o sinal e começou a chorar copiosamente, para seu desespero.

AHHHH! A KAGOME ESTÁ INDO EMBORA! – ele gritava inconsolável em meio a altos soluços.

Shi, shi, calma Shippou... – ela tentava acalma-lo inutilmente, já que os moradores já estavam ao seu redor fazendo perguntas do tipo "_A sacerdotisa está indo embora?_", "_Por que, senhora sacerdotisa? O vilarejo não lhe agrada?_" ou ainda "_A sacerdotisa vai nos abandonar? O que faremos agora_?" Kagome deu um sorrisinho fraco e disse qualquer coisa do tipo "Problemas familiares, sabe como é, né?" e sem esperar mais saiu correndo, porém Shippou não desistiria tão facilmente e assim saiu correndo atrás dela.

Depois de algum tempo correndo, já não podia ver mais o vilarejo, o que a deixou aliviada.

Kagome, me espere! –

Kagome parou para descansar e ficou esperando o pequeno filhote de youkai alcança-la. Sua respiração estava forte por causa da súbita corrida, os suspiros trêmulos escapavam por seus lábios e ela baixou a cabeça na inútil tentativa de acalmar seu coração que parecia estar aos trotes.

Kagome, por favor, não me deixe sozinho... Eu não quero ficar sozinho! – ele pediu choroso. Ela suspirou, sabia que ele não tinha mais ninguém atrás dela e com um sorriso respondeu:

Certo, Shippou, você pode vir comigo – continuou a caminhar lentamente seguindo a estrada de terra, precisava guarda energias para o fim da viagem já que sabia que havia uma grande quantidade de chão pela frente, provavelmente chegaria ao anoitecer, se continuasse à viagem em um caminhar normal, mas com poucas paradas para descanso.

Eba! Ah, e por sinal, onde estamos indo? – ele perguntou caminhando ao seu lado já com um sorriso no rosto, nem parecia mais a pequena criança que estava aos prantos até a pouco tempo, ela deu um risinho.

Para o reino Norte... –

Ah, você está indo ver aquele moço que você salvou na batalha? – a sacerdotisa se agitou e respondeu:

Claro que não! –

Por que não? Não quer ver ele? – ele indagou distraidamente, sem perceber o que suas perguntas estavam fazendo com a jovem.

Não quero vê-lo, quero dizer, ele provavelmente nem se lembra mais de mim, não acho que ele se importa em me ver, foi ele mesmo que pediu para que eu fosse embora... – ela suspirou tristemente ao se lembrar do ocorrido 'É claro que quero vê-lo! Eu sinto falta dele, eu gostava de conversar com ele, será que o verei quando voltar?' ela pensou distraidamente, ela podia até admitir isso para si mesma, mas, certamente, não contaria a Shippou.

Então você quer ver ele para ele se lembrar de você e depois vocês poderem conversar? – era bem interessante ver a forma como uma criança lidava com os problemas adultos, tudo parecia bem mais simples. Quem dera fosse assim tão fácil resolver seus problemas.

Não, eu só quero resolver alguns problemas que deixei para trás, depois disso, se for o caso, nós voltamos para esse vilarejo... – comentou e Shippou respondeu decepcionado:

Ah... –

**o.o.o.o**

Miroku ficou aliviado ao perceber que o exército havia chegado. Aos galopes os guerreiros, montados em formosos cavalos, invadiam o campo e salvavam os poucos aldeões sobreviventes. O grande exército do Norte partira para o ataque, sabendo que somente agora a batalha estava começando. Os arqueiros posicionaram-se acima da colina de onde atiravam centenas de flechas sob o comando de Hytone. Ao perceberem que estavam sofrendo ameaça aérea, os guerreiros do norte recuaram para trás da barricada improvisada que haviam montado enquanto o exército não chegava. O s arqueiros do Norte puseram-se em posição e passaram, também, a atirar. A centenas de flechas encobriam o céu.

Os soldados que se localizavam na frente aos poucos foram acertados.

Sesshoumaru ordenou que os youkais avançassem, já que eles conseguiriam desviar mais facilmente das inúmeras flechas. O rei do Norte percebeu que as flechas não deteriam os youkais que avançavam com velocidade e assim ordenou que os youkais, de seu exército, fossem abatê-los.

Então Seslshoumaru mandou que os humanos avançassem cobrindo a retaguarda.

Miroku correu até Sesshoumaru que se mantinha ao lado dos arqueiros juntos a Hytone.

Senhor Sesshoumaru, pode me arranjar um cavalo? – o príncipe o olhou intrigado, porém decidiu que seria perda de tempo perguntar onde ele estava até então, e assim, fez um sinal para Hytone, que foi buscar o cavalo.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio observando a batalha, o conselheiro olhou para Sesshoumaru curioso, o que ele pretendia?

Alteza, se me permite perguntar... Por que o exército não está todo em campo? Sei que Inuyasha partira com parte dele, mas tenho certeza que restaram mais soldados do que os que estão em batalha... – comentou. Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado e olhou para Miroku – O que está tramando? –

Vejo que percebeu, Miroku... Você saberá muito em breve... – Sesshoumaru desviou sua então novamente para o campo de batalha e Miroku ficou pensando sobre o que ele dissera.

Miroku,... – "O que será..." – aqui está... – "que ele pretende..." – o seu cavalo... – "fazer?" Hytone deixou o cavalo ao seu lado, entretanto Miroku não fez menção de ter de montar o animal, ficou apenas ali, imaginando o que aguardava aquela batalha.

**o.o.o.o**

Finalmente haviam chegado. Estavam ainda dentro da floresta, porém podiam ver perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo no vilarejo, sem que os moradores percebessem a invasão inimiga, e o perigo eminente. Os fracos raios de sol invadiam apenas o começo da floresta, facilitando a locomoção dos guerreiros.

Inuyasha desceu do cavalo e sem movimentos bruscos se aproximou das árvores que cercavam a vila. Fez breves sinais para os soldados, que o acompanhava, indicando os lugares onde deveriam se posicionar. Ordenou que Ayame subisse em uma das mais altas árvores e observasse o número de soldados no reino.

Ayame era uma jovem youkai lobo, possuía belos orbes verdes e cabelos ruivos que se destacavam com sua pele clara. Havia chegado ao reino Oeste a algum tempo, pedindo por abrigo, e assim prometera se alistar no exército para ajudar-los na batalha.

O príncipe percebeu que os aldeões nem sonhavam com um ataque naquele momento, tanto que trabalhavam sossegados e se empenhavam em seus afazeres do dia a dia. Será que eles não tinham sido informados sobre o ataque? Será que o rei estava tentando esconder o ataque que estava ocorrendo no Oeste?

Ayame saltou da árvore parando ao lado de Inuyasha, que ainda estava entretido com seus pensamentos e perguntas, atrás de uma conclusão.

Alteza... – Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça tentando espantar as idéias.

E então? –

Creio que deva ter aproximadamente vinte estourando trinta... Com certeza não teremos problemas... –

Ótimo! Algum youkai? –

Hmm, no máximo cinco... – ela comentou pensativa.

Perfeito! Não teremos problemas! Até que o rei do Norte fique sabendo sobre o ataque já será tarde demais para fazer alguma coisa... Faremos deles reféns! –

**o.o.o.o**

Senhor...? – um vulto adentrou o cômodo.

O que descobriu este tempo que esteve no Oeste? – Naraku se aproximou do jovem que estava na entrada da sala. O recinto era todo fechado e iluminado apenas pelas poucas velas que se situavam em castiçais em cima de alguns móveis – o que Sesshoumaru pretende fazer? –

Sei que o príncipe tem algo em mente, mas não descobri o que é, ele não chegou a comentar, acredito que os únicos que sabem são o general e seu irmão. Parte do exército está fora de campo... E outra parte está com Inuyasha vindo para cá... Acreditam que irão pegar o reino desprevenido... –

Huh, huh, huh, estão terei de avisar o senhor Hatori... – comentou maliciosamente, o jovem apenas sorriu sabendo perfeitamente do que se tratava – agora me dê licença tenho muitos assuntos a tratar... Você foi de grande utilidade... –

Senhor e minha recompensa? – Naraku virou-se e ficou observando-o, aproximou-se novamente dele e comentou:

Recompensa? Não sei do que está falando... –

O senhor disse que me recompensaria se eu fosse ao reino Oeste e descobrisse o que os príncipes estavam tramando, eu te disse e agora quero o meu dinheiro! – ele reclamou.

Naraku o olhou cinicamente levando a mão à cintura e tirando a espada da bainha, e com um único movimento decepou a cabeça do rapaz.

o/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/o/oo/oo/oo/oo/

**Nada a comentar! ¬¬"**

**Nossa, dessa vez eu realmente demorei, bom os que viram no meu profile ficaram sabendo da situação, para quem não ficou sabendo eu tinha esse capítulo próximo às ultimas páginas a muito tempo atrás, porém meu computar deu algum problema, acho que vírus, enfim ele apagou todo e eu acabei perdendo o capítulo, e não foi muito fácil arrumar tempo para reescreve-lo já que estava, e ainda estou, tendo muitas provas na escola. Mas enfim eu o terminei!**

**Em relação à súbita aparição da Ayame me veio de repente e eu achei que seria uma boa oportunidade para fazer um pouquinho de Kouga e Ayame.**

**Quanto à cena do Miroku e da Sango eu achei um tanto cômica, então acho que esse capítulo foi adequado para os fãs de San/Mir.**

**Sei que esse capítulo merecia ser um pouco maior, mas se eu o tivesse feito, não terminaria tão cedo.**

**Não vou responder as reviews já que eu as recebi há muito tempo e provavelmente quem as mandou nem se lembre mais, prometo responder as próximas e espero que o próximo capítulo saia mais rápido. '**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado! E por favor, deixem suas opiniões!**

**Mil beijos!**

**Nayome Isuy**


	13. A cilada

**Guerra de Sentimentos**

_Por.Nayome Isuy_

**Capítulo 13 – A cilada **

O Sol logo se poria, e assim deixava o céu em um misto de alaranjado e azul escuro. Caminhara durante o dia inteiro e as conseqüências de sua longa jornada já começavam a se revelar. Seus músculos estavam cansados e seus pés doloridos. No entanto a dor física não era o suficiente para fazê-la parar e descansar, mas o acumulo de cansaço também lhe provocara uma dor mental, provocando uma horrível dor de cabeça. Não queria parar, estava tão perto. Cadavez se sentia mais próxima, e por esse único motivo arranjou forças para continuar em frente. Mal conseguia respirar, tamanha era sua ansiedade e nervosismo. Não entendia aquele sentimento tão forte que lhe causava um embrulho no estômago, estava voltando para casa, devia estar aliviada, mas talvez o medo do que fosse encontrar lá estivesse a alterando um pouco.

Shippou a muito se calara, tendo em mente que acabara todos os assuntos que tinha para conversar com a jovem e conteve-se em apenas acompanha-la. Percebera que Kagome estava confusa e perdida em pensamentos e que o melhor que podia fazer por ela era permitir-lhe alguns minutos de silêncio. Mas a verdade era que suas energias já estavam se esgotando. Admirara-se ao perceber que Kagome ainda ostentava uma postura relaxada, contudo sabia que ela provavelmente também estivesse cansada, sabia que ela sabia esconder muito bem seu esgotamento físico.

O tempo passava e nenhuma vila ou reino aparecia. O céu começara a escurecer, e logo não poderiam enxergar mais nada pelo caminho. A brisa que há pouco era morna e comum para uma tarde quente – entretanto nublada - agora começava a ficar gélida. Kagome sorriu ao reconhecer o caminho. Ela sabia perfeitamente que em poucos minutos estaria, finalmente, em casa. Decidiu que iria direto para sua cabana, escondida na floresta, deixaria para o dia seguinte à visita na vila. Tinha de admitir estava muito cansada e precisava descansar. Não agüentaria o choque de nenhuma notícia ruim naquele exato momento, mas também sabia que por adiar sua ida até lá não conseguiria dormir direito graças a sua ansiedade.

-Shippou, estamos quase na minha casa, precisamos andar só mais um pouco... – ela comentou com um sorrio, Shippou olhou-a muito agradecido por finalmente estarem chegando e, enfim, poderem sentar e comer algo, sua barriga estava roncando e suas pernas ardiam.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Encoberto pelas sombras das árvores, o jovem príncipe observava o local quieto e atentamente. Seus demais subordinados continuavam no aconchego das penumbras da floresta. O fim de tarde nublado era perfeito para seus planos, as pessoas do vilarejo haviam se recolhido mais cedo, dado que não podia fazer muita coisa no escuro. A vila estava silenciosa, a maior parte da população estava em suas casas, o único som ouvido era o farfalhar das folhas. O Sol em poucos minutos já não reinaria mais no céu dando seu lugar a Lua. Inuyasha observou mais uma vez a vila e virou-se para os soldados. Todos estavam parados esperando por suas ordens.

-Vamos começar. Quero que cerquem a vila, nunca deixando a floresta, o silêncio é imprescindível nessa missão, não podemos deixar que descubram nossas posições. Quando eu der o sinal – um assovio – todos partirão para a vila, tentando manter o silêncio o máximo possível. Destruam _tudo_ e _todos_. – InuYasha sussurrou aos demais, que concordaram com rápidos acenos de cabeça. – Espalhem-se.

Inuyasha tornou a subir em uma árvore e ficou observando os guerreiros se espalharem e aos poucos cercarem a vila. Suspirou, aquela seria uma longa noite. Não gostava muito da idéia de matar milhares de pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com aquela antiga rixa entre seus reinos, entrementes se aquele era o único jeito, teria de se conformar e fazer o que era necessário, ou o que _ele_ julgava ser necessário.

Todos já estavam em seus postos. Atentos a todos os sons esperando que um único assovio destoasse do conjunto diurno e penetrasse a escuridão noturna, dando o início à grande batalha.

Inuyasha observou pela última vez a pacífica vila, já podia ver os destroços finais e o que restaria do local. Permitiu que o macabro assovio escapasse por seus lábios, e como ordenado por ele mesmo, todos os guerreiros avançaram. Pegaram, desprevenidos, os soldados que vigiavam as ruelas, e mataram-nos sem piedade. Adentraram casas e surpreenderam famílias. Começava mais uma chacina para ser acrescentada àquela guerra.

Por um tempo a batalha parecia ganha, logo os poucos soldados que ficaram vigiando o castelo desceram para dar assistência, não adiantou nada. Os guerreiros do Oeste continuavam em maior número.

Inuyasha juntara-se aos guerreiros orientando-os e comandando-os. O fogo já havia se espalhado. As casas estavam destruídas e o cheiro de sangue junto a fumaça impregnava o ar, o que não passava uma sensação muito boa ao príncipe.

Quando não restava mais resistência, a fumaça baixou e o cheiro pareceu dissipar um pouco. Foi nesse exato momento que Inuyasha sentiu um cheiro que o alarmou, deixou de observar os guerreiros, saqueando as riquezas da vila, para olhar ao redor preocupado.

_Tinha algo errado. _

Prendeu a respiração quando enfim percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Estavam cercados, por um número muito maior de youkais. Não sabia o que fazer e como última opção, gritou:

-É uma cilada! –

Não deu tempo para fazer muita coisa, quando os guerreiros do Oeste perceberam já estavam cercados. Os inúmeros guerreiros do Norte avançaram e a sangrenta batalha recomeçou.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sesshoumaru continuava a observar o desenvolver da batalha, os guerreiros que o haviam acompanhado desceram para dar assistência à vila e Sango lutava dando o melhor de si. Provaria que nenhum homem podia superá-la, não era pelo simples fato de ser mulher que era inferior àquele bando de machista, ou melhor, aquela sociedade machista que era realmente uma desgraça.

Corria com seu enorme bumerangue, acertando quem atrevesse cruzar seu caminho. Um enorme youkai acertou-lhe no estômago, derrubando seu bumerangue e chutando-o longe, levou as mãos ao local atingindo e cuspiu sangue ao atingir o chão.

Piscou algumas vezes tentando distinguir as silhuetas ao seu redor, sua vista estava nublada e fora de foco, sacudiu levemente a cabeça tentando enxergar o movimento ao seu redor, quando o mesmo youkai que a acertara pegou-a pelo pescoço, sua respiração ficou descompassada e as batidas de seu coração aceleram demais, seus braços estavam fracos, não tinha força para nada.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Miroku que montara no cavalo, descera galopando, para ajudar na batalha. Pegara uma espada e acertava os soldados do Norte sem piedade. Viu vários guerreiros de seu próprio reino jogados no chão como se não passassem de pedaços de carne. O sangue começara a atrair moscas que se juntavam aos bandos sobre as carcaças, estava tão chocado com aquela cena – não que nunca tivesse visto algo assim, mas toda vez que se vê não se pode deixar de se espantar – que não percebera um youkai a sua frente. Ele acertou-lhe o cavalo que com um estridente relinchar empinou, derrubando-o.

Caíra deitado sobre o gramado avermelhado, e quando se deu conta o youkai já estava o atacando novamente com ferocidade. Procurou por algo para se defender, mas não tinha nada por perto que pudesse usar. Quando o youkai ia acertá-lo, ele rapidamente rolou para o lado desviando por poucos segundos. Por sorte achou uma espada jogada no chão, ao lado de um novo cadáver. O youkai avançara mais uma vez, só que dessa vez, ele, em um movimento ágil, pegou a espada e enfiou-a no peito do guerreiro. Suspirou aliviado, no entanto seu pânico aumentara ao perceber a situação de Sango.

-Droga – rosnou – Sango! Eu vou te salvar! – ele gritou agarrando a espada e se levantando, mas tudo parecia contra ele, outro youkai saltara em sua frente – saia da minha frente, eu não tenho tempo. Sango!

Tentara acertar o youkai, mas ele meramente desviara, tentara despista-lo, contudo não adiantara nada. Estava em pânico, precisava fazer alguma coisa, não se perdoaria jamais se ela morresse, não conseguiria seguir em frente com essa culpa e com a dor que isso lhe provocaria.

O youkai se preparou para dar o último golpe na jovem, Miroku, gritou em desespero acertando o youkai em sua frente, não daria tempo para salva-la. Quando subitamente ele ouviu um uivo de dor. Ao olhar para a jovem, ela estava caída no chão massageando o pescoço, ofegante, tentava reabastecer os pulmões com oxigênio, caíra deitada, sem forças para ostentar o próprio corpo.

Miroku viu o youkai segurar a mão decepada, tornou a olhar para Sango que possuía uma lança presa ao pulso. (sabe aquela lança que ela tem no pulso que fica escondida debaixo da roupa dela? É essa mesmo...) ele permitiu que um suspiro trêmulo escapasse de seus lábios, chegara a pensar que a perderia. Correu até ela, e acabou com o youkai antes que ele tentava alguma coisa novamente contra a jovem.

-Sango, você está bem? – ele perguntou ofegante, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela. Ela meramente concordou com um aceno de cabeça, estava fraca demais para dizer alguma coisa, sua experiência de quase morte a deixara aterrorizada. E quando pesou que morreria a única coisa que lhe veio a mente foi o triste pensamento: "Morrerei sem contar-lhe meus sentimentos..."

-Eu tenho que te tirar daqui, você precisa se recuperar, não conseguirá seguir com essa batalha... – ele sussurrou. Pegou-a no colo, e saiu correndo, precisava deixar o campo de batalha. Adentrou na floresta, distanciando-se um pouco mais da batalha, não queria correr riscos.

Deitou-a no gramado e permaneceu ao seu lado. Depois de um pequeno tempo, ele começou a escutar uns soluços e se virou para ela, espantou-se quando a viu chorar.

-Sango, o que houve? Você está ferida?

-E-eu só queria... – ela respirou fundo tentando pegar fôlego – provar que... q-que eu posso fazer alguma coisa certa... – ela sussurrou com a voz trêmula, embargada pelos soluços – m-mas acabei quase morrendo e-e ... arrisquei a sua v-vida... – ela fechou os olhos permitindo que as lágrimas rolassem livremente pelo seu rosto.

-Sango, você não tem culpa do que aconteceu. Você não precisa provar nada a ninguém, você é uma guerreira formidável, melhor do que muitos, algum dia, sonharam em ser. Você não arriscou minha vida, eu me arrisquei por você, por espontânea vontade, você não pode se culpar por algo assim... – ele respondeu secando as lágrimas do rosto da jovem.

-E-eu sinto muito... – ela suspirou. Ele olhou para ela cheio de compaixão, e começou a afagar seus cabelos, para tentar acalma-la. Quando se deu conta ela já estava adormecida.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Sesshoumaru percebeu que os guerreiros estavam começando a ficar cansados, tanto os do Norte quanto os seus próprios. Não lutavam mais com a mesma velocidade e estavam começando a se ferir com mais facilidade, já que estavam cansados para desviarem das investidas dos inimigos.

"Talvez já esteja na hora de pôr o plano em ação..." ele observou mais alguns minutos fazendo sua decisão. Puxou as rédeas do cavalo para o lado, fazendo o animal virar, apressou-o e quando chegou a Hytone, avisou:

-Hytone, prepare os guerreiros, vamos descer agora. Mande os arqueiros para frente do primeiro bloco.

-Mas, Alteza, o senhor não pretendia poupa-los para o final? – Hytone perguntou confuso com a súbita mudança de ordens.

-Mudei de idéia... Agora vá fazer o que mandei. Diga que quando eu der o sinal quero que eles comecem o ataque. Fale para os guerreiros de batalhas corporais ficarem logo atrás e se prepararem para descer.

-Sim, senhor! – Hytone montou no cavalo e saiu a galopar passando as novas instruções e organizando os blocos. Sesshoumaru voltou a observar a cidade. Ainda restava um grande número de guerreiros do Norte o que não era nada bom, mas logo essa situação estaria se invertendo.

-Tudo pronto, senhor! – Hytone informou parando ao seu lado.

-Ótimo! – certificou-se mais uma vez de que nada daria errado, e assim grito – ATACAR!

Uma chuva de flechas cobriu o céu e desceram velozmente, como grandes lanças, atingindo os soldados do Norte. O ataque ocorreu dessa forma mais três vezes e assim os soldados do Oeste desceram a colina, prontos para o ataque, os arqueiros se posicionaram em locais estratégicos, e matavam todos ao seu alcance. Sesshoumaru deixou o morro e se juntou a batalha.

O grande número de guerreiros do Oeste, agora passava do dobro de soldados que restavam na cidade. A batalha já estava ganha não tinha nada mais que eles pudessem fazer. "Espero que esteja tudo dando certo com o grupo que Inuyasha levou ao Norte..." Sesshoumaru pensou um pouco preocupado.

**o.o.o.o**

Kagome sorriu ao chegarem à entrada da floresta, reconhecia aquela floresta como à própria casa. Era acostumada a passar o tempo caminhado pelas pequenas trilhas de seu interior. Sentiu uma grande tranqüilidade ao se ver novamente no conforto das árvores. Sorriu ligeiramente e se virou para Shippou.

-Shippou, minha cabana fica ao poucos metros daqui, teremos de adentrar a floresta e caminhar só mais um pouco... –

-Certooo! – ele respondeu animado seguindo a jovem. Kagome tornou a andar e adentrar a floresta.

As baixas árvores que contornavam a mesma, foram se tornando altas, as copas começaram a cobriu o céu, e os troncos engrossaram. O ar era estranhamente mais úmido lá dentro, talvez por causa da vegetação fechada. Passaram por um pequeno riacho onde beberam um pouco de água e seguiram em frente.

Quando finalmente chegaram a uma clareira, onde se localizava uma pequena cabana no meio "Quanta falta eu senti daqui...!" Kagome pensou feliz. Shippou parou ao seu lado admirando o local.

-Essa é a sua casa, Kagome?

-É sim, Shippou. Vem vamos entrar, você deve estar cansado... – ela sorriu e ele devolveu o sorriso a acompanhado. No entanto Kagome parou subitamente e olhou ao redor com uma expressão muito preocupada, ela observava as árvores a frente, mas era como se visse muito mais além delas, além da própria floresta – Shippo, está sentindo esse cheiro de fumaça?

-Sim, qual o problema, Kagome? –

-Droga... – ela murmurou, toda aquela fumaça não podia significar coisa boa – Shippou, vamos entrar, eu vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer, e depois terei de fazer uma vistoria na floresta, essa fumaça toda só pode significar uma coisa: ou que está tendo um ataque, o que está ocorrendo um incêndio! E ambas as opções não são nada boas!

**o.o.o**

Quando os guerreiros escutaram o grito de Inuyasha já era tarde demais. Milhares de soldados irromperam das portas do castelo e detrás deste. Um número absurdamente grande.

-Como é! – Ayame gritou ao olhar ao redor, estavam cercados, não tinham como fugir. – droga, como pode haver tantos soldados aqui se tem um bando atacando o nosso reino!

Não teve tempo de concluir seus pensamentos quando foi atingida no rosto, por uma mão dura. Por causa da força do impacto ela voou contra uma das árvores da floresta batendo em seu tronco. Ela se levantou olhando ao redor procurando por quem havia a atingido e viu um youkai lobo rindo do outro lado do campo.

-Grrr! Você me paga! - Ela se levantou e saiu correndo em seu redemoinho de vento até ele. Pegou suas folhas e lançou-as como navalhas, ele se assustou parando de rir e tendo de saltar para desviar do ataque, porém não impedindo que elas cortassem seu rosto.

-Quem pensa que é! – ele rosnou e partiu para cima dela preparando-se para acertá-la mais um soco, ela desviou por poucos centímetros, no entanto ele não deixou de investir com um chute, que ela teve dificuldades para desviar.

Ela saltou, abaixando-se subitamente, fazendo com que ele passasse por cima, quando levantou, girou acertando-lhe um chute, desta vez ele atravessou o campo, mas se levantou rapidamente e voltou em sua direção.

-Cuidado, Kouga! – ela ouviu dois outros youkais lobos gritarem para seu adversário.

-Calem a boca! Eu posso dar conta disso sozinho! – ele gritou de volta, enquanto desviava de seus ataques.

-Ginta, o que podemos fazer? – um deles perguntou.

-Não sei, Hakkaku! – o outro respondeu, os dois assistiam a luta, até que um dos guerreiros do seu time, tentou ataca-los – CORRE! - e assim os dois saíram correndo desesperados. Ela deu um sorrisinho.

-É, Kouga, não é? – ele olhou nervoso para ela tentando acerta-la novamente – sinto te informar, mas me vencer não vai ser tão fácil assim...

-Hah, não me faça rir, eu vou acabar com você em dois segundos! –

-Hmm, veremos!

**o.o**

Inuyasha olhou ao redor preocupado, não esperava por aquele ataque surpresa. Seus companheiros lutavam bravamente tentando vencer, mas ele sabia que agora não tinham mais chances, tinha mais do triplo de guerreiros do Norte. A única coisa que ainda os mantinha em batalha era que todos eram youkais, e podiam suportar mais.

No entanto, mesmo sendo youkais, uma hora não resistiriam mais. O que mais intrigava Inuyasha era o gigantesco número de guerreiros que estavam em campo, como aquilo era possível? Quando deixara seu reino vira o grande número de soldados do Norte que estavam em campo, sendo assim, como podia sobrar tudo isso no reino? Aquilo não fazia sentido, e aliás, o grande problema, como, raios, aquele maldito tinha descoberto sobre o ataque? Fora tudo planejado na hora, não tinha como ele saber, não fora como no outro ataque que tudo foi planeja uma semana antes, era impossível!

Inuyasha rosnou "bom, se vamos perder, vamos, ao menos, causar um grande estrago aqui!" ele pensou nervoso. Ele estalou os dedos e começou uma corrida disparada pelo campo, matava os humanos sem problemas, usava as garras para perfurar os adversários, não entregaria aquela vitória de bandeja de jeito nenhum.

Desviou de milhares de ataques, saltou, usou as lâminas de sangue, matando quem estivesse ao redor. Rosnou já estava se cansando e o cheiro de sangue estava começando a deixá-lo tonto. Balançou a cabeça rapidamente, e voltou ao ataque, ele já tinha de desviar dos cadáveres que agora começavam a se amontoar no chão.

De repente um youkai saltou na sua frente, tentando acerta-lo, ele saltou com habilidade passando por cima do youkai e acertando-o nas costas. Não olhou para trás, já partira para o próximo, acertando-lhe um soco e um chute, tirando-o do caminho.

-Maldição! Todo esse sangue e fumaça estão começando a afetar os meus sentidos! – ele rosnou. Saltando sobre uma árvore próxima, tentando achar ar puro, o que era impossível naquele momento, o ar já estava impregnado com todo aquele odor desagradável.

Subitamente sentiu a árvore, que estava sobre, começar a tombar, saltou antes que a mesma atingisse o chão, ele olhou ao redor e encontrou um enorme youkai, que tentou acerta-lo novamente. Ele desviou habilmente e se virou para o youkai, levou a mão à espada tirando-a da bainha, no entanto surpreendeu-se quando a mesma não se transformou no enorme canino com o qual ele estava acostumado. Rosnou segurando a espada velha e enferrujada, guardou-a novamente.

"Droga, por que a tessaiga não se transformou? Isso só acontece quando...!" ele arregalou os olhos, como podia ter se esquecido? Hoje era a sua noite humana! Como fora tão estúpido a ponto de se meter nessa enrascada! Olhou para o céu e viu o Sol quase se pondo atrás das montanhas. "Maldição! Maldição! Maldição!" tinha que sair daquele campo o mais rápido possível, do contrário estaria perdido.

O youkai avançou novamente e ele desviou, e saiu correndo, sabia que o mesmo continuava o perseguindo, precisava matá-lo enquanto ainda tinha seus poderes. No entanto, sentiu-se subitamente mais lento. "Não, droga!" olhou para o céu onde restava apenas o brilho de onde o Sol estivera. Olhou para as próprias mãos quando viu unhas humanas, e não suas letais garras. Seu cabelo escureceu, e ele sentiu a dor dos poucos ferimentos que tinha no corpo.

-Ora, ora, ora, não é que você é um Hanyou? Hah, vejo que tive muita sorte... – o youkai comentou cínico, partindo para o ataque, porém desta vez não conseguiu desviar como conseguiria se ainda estivesse em sua forma de youkai. As garras do youkai acertaram seu braço em um profundo corte, rasgando a manga de seu quimono.

Inuyasha rosnou de dor, levou a outra mão até o braço ferido, de onde, agora, escorria sangue. Ele sentiu a visão ficar ligeiramente turva, sacudiu a cabeça tentando faze-la voltar ao normal.

O youkai avançou novamente, porém dessa vez ele rapidamente pegou a espada com a bainha e se defendeu do ataque. Mas o youkai chutou-o, fazendo-o bater contra uma pedra, cair sem fôlego no chão e cuspir sangue. Não tinha forças para se levantar com um dos braços impossibilitados. O youkai veio se aproximando lentamente com um sorriso no rosto.

-Vou fazer você em picadinhos, moleque! – o youkai se abaixou e pegou pelos cabelos. Inuyasha reuniu toda sua força, segurando a espada e enfiou-a no coração do youkai. Este arrancou a espada, mas já era tarde, caiu morto no chão a poucos metros do príncipe.

Inuyasha estava ofegante, arrastou-se até a espada, guardando-a na bainha. Precisava se levantar antes que outro youkai viesse atacá-lo.

Levantou-se do chão com muita dificuldade e seguiu na direção da floresta, pelo menos lá estaria escondido.

O céu já estava escuro, e com as gigantescas copas das árvores, dentro da floresta tudo estava mais negro. Inuyasha se apoiava nas árvores para andar melhor, quando enfim já estava longe dos youkais, ele se sentou, tentando descansar um pouco, precisava acender uma fogueira, já estava muito frio e naquela forma humana não conseguia ver nada. Procurou por alguns gravetos e acendeu uma fogueira, ficou lá sentado descansando.

**.o.**

Após cozinhar alguma coisa para Shippou, a jovem pegou seu arco e flechas, e deixou a clareira. A floresta estava muito escura e ela mal podia ver o que tinha a sua frente, no entanto, ela conhecia aquela floresta desde pequena e a explorava desde então, conhecia-a quase que de cor.

Ela caminhava silenciosamente, e muito atenta a tudo ao seu redor, não queria ser pega desprevenida. Ela passou por um riacho e seguiu por entre as árvores, apertando o arco em suas mãos, já segurando uma flecha. Tentava manter a respiração tranqüila, não queria passar a impressão de estar com medo, porque assim seria uma presa fácil.

Tropeçava algumas vezes em raízes elevadas, pisava em galhos e se assustava, trombava com os troncos das árvores e pedia desculpas.

Ela começou a ver uma luz, por entre as árvores, o que a intrigou, começou a correr querendo alcançá-la quando pega desprevenida, o chão lhe deixou os pés, uma cena muito similar de tempos atrás.

-AAHHHHHHH! – ela gritou escorregando pelo barranco até atingir o chão em um POFT! Como se esquecera daquele barranco! Sinceramente, lembrava de cada pedra no caminho, mas esquecia do barranco, e não era a primeira vez, ela SEMPRE escorregava naquele barranco! (não resisti XDDD)

-Você tem algum problema, garota! – ela ouviu uma voz masculina atrás de si. Ela sabia de quem era aquela voz, nunca poderia se esquecer ou confundi-la. Ela se virou subitamente para cumprimentá-lo:

-INUYA--- - mas parou ao perceber que não era ele, pelo visto se enganara, ta bom, podia até confundir, mas não se esquecera da voz do rapaz.

Ela ficou lá, parada sem saber o que dizer e então ficou apenas admirando-o. Ele possuía longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, usava um quimono vermelho e parecia irritado. Ele arregalou os olhos ao vê-la, o que a assustou, tinha alguma coisa no seu rosto?

-K-Kagome, o que está fazendo aqui! – como ele sabia o seu nome? Ela não se lembrava de ter dito, até porque tudo que chegou a dizer, na verdade foi um grito.

-E-eu te conheço?

o/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/o

_**Olha quem apareceu!**_

_**Depois de milênios sem atualizações, olha quem surge dos mortos! XD O engraçado é que me deu um surto de inspiração e em dois dias eu já estava com o capítulo pronto. Milagres acontecem, pode crê!**_

_**Quero muito, muito mesmo, desculpar-me com vocês, foi muito vacilo meu, mas eu espero que esse capítulo tenha valido a pena de se esperar, afinal, finalmente Inu e Kagome se encontram novamente!o/**_

**_Esse capítulo teve cenas de vários casais, inu/kag; san/mir e kou/aya, espero que tenha ficado bom! Agradeço de coração todas as reviews, mas como já demorei demais com o capítulo eu quero postar logo e então não responderei dessa vez, até porque o pessoal que as mandou nem deve lembrar mais XD_**

**_Tirei um peso enorme dos ombros terminando esse capítulo, e me sinto mais tranqüila. Acho que a próxima atualização de MI (Meu Inverno) vai ficar um pouco atrasada por causa desse capítulo, peço perdão. _**

_**Bom, acho que todos já perceberam que eu sou bastante enrolada XDD**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que comentem!**_

_**Mil beijos a todo o pessoal que leu!**_

_**Nayome Isuy**_


End file.
